Romantic Princess
by Thania Lee
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang Sungmin yang sederhana berubah menjadi seorang Princess dalam waktu satu malam. Story about KyuMin and other Couple. Warning : GS. Extra Chapter update. RnR juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin,Haehyuk and other couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch,Typo,tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as yeojya.**

**a/n : **fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama, alur cerita mungkin juga sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin ditambah.

**.**

**.**

"ayo kemari, coba produk kami!" Terik matahari yang mengengat kulit tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang yeojya yang sedang membagikan brosur kepada pejalan kaki yang melintas dipinggir jalan.

Dia terus berjalan kesana-kemari untuk membagikan setumpuk brosur ditangannya. Sesekali dia mengusap peluh dari dahinya.

"Sungmin, istirahat dulu." Panggil seorang yeojya lain yang sedang berteduh dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. dia juga sama dengan yeojya yang satunya, yeojya penyebar brosur tadi.

Orang yang bernama Sungmin tersebut menoreh dan berjalan menghampiri yeojya yang sedang berteduh dibawah pohon itu. Setelah sampai disana—yeojya yang duduk tadi tersenyum, memamerkan gummy smile nya yang sangat manis. Dia menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin kepada Sungmin.

"ini minum dulu." Sungmin menerimanya dengan segera. Dia langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan meminum dengan cepat.

"huh. Hari ini Seoul panas banget yah," Gumam yeojya disamping Sungmin. dia mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membuang minuman yang telah habis tersebut. dia memperhatikan sebuah brosur lain berada ditempat sampah disampingnya. Dia mengambilnya setelah membaca brosur tersebut,matanya langsung melotot kaget.

" 1 m tanahnya senilai 5 juta won? Yang benar saja!" Ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

Yeojya yang duduk disampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah brosur yang dipegang Sungmin. "kau tidak tau? Itu milik milioner Korea Selatan, mungkin dunia—Lee Corporation." Ucapnya.

"iya, aku tau Hyukie. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, terus keempat namja ini?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Hyukie aka Eunhyuk.

"mereka pewaris dari Cho dan Choi Corporation, mereka adalah tuan muda yang di didik untuk meneruskan kiprah Lee Corporation. Salah satu dari mereka akan mewarisi segala kekayaan milik keluarga Lee." Terang Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memperhatikan keempat namja yang ada dibrosur tersebut. Tampan,pintar dan kaya. Kombinasi yang sempurna bukan?

"mereka tampan Hyukie," Ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir kearah Eunhyuk dan dibalas dengan jitakan kecil di dahinya. "mereka memang tampan, apalagi Cho Kyuhyun ini. Dia berpeluang mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Lee karena dia yang paling jenius dan dewasa." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk gambar seseorang berambut brunette kecoklatan.

Setelah menjelaskan kepada Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung mengadah dan memandang kedepan. Namun matanya langsung melebar saat melihat seorang namja dari kejauhan yang memperhatikan mereka sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas berbulu.

"Min, kita dalam bahaya!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menguncang-guncangkan bahu Sungmin.

"apa sih Hyukie?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari brosur yang dibacanya tadi.

Wajah Eunhyuk makin pucat. "Min, bos melihat kearah kita!" .

Sungmin langsung mendongak cepat dan matanya terarah kedepan. Mereka berdua langsung nyengir dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melanjutkan membagikan brosur-brosur yang mereka pegang ke pejalan kaki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, begitu menikmati dunia mimpi yang terasa indah. Bisa dilihat dari tadi senyum terpasang antik diwajahnya.

_**~Sungmin dream~**_

_Sungmin turun dari sebuah limousin mewah di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman luas. Di depan pintu rumah tersebut, seorang namja berambut brunette yang mengunakan jas hitam elegan menunggunya._

_Sungmin mengangkat sedikit gaun pink yang digunakannya, dia menyambut uluran tangan namja tersebut, dia langsung tersenyum bahagia saat namja tersebut mengecup punggung tangannya dan menggandeng nya untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut._

_Pintu tersebut dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan, dan dia sudah disambut dengan karpet merah yang berujung pada sebuah gazebo yang ditata cantik ditengah ruangan. Semua pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya._

_Dia berjalan pelan, hingga…_

_Bruk…_

_**~Sungmin dream End~**_

Bruk.

Sungmin mengaduh saat badannya jatuh dari atas kasur. Dia mengusap bokongnya pelan. Dia terdiam saat mendengar deru mesin mobil yang masuk ke telinganya. Setelah itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan rumahnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Umma, Appa!" Pekiknya.

Rombongan mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah susun berlantai 3. Dari total sekitar 6 mobil dan 2 motor besar yang mengiringanya. Dari dalam mobil keluar segerombolan orang berpakaian rapih dan berjas hitam dengan list merah dipergelangan tangannya.

Dan seorang bertubuh tambun keluar dari sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah dari yang lainnya. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menaiki tangga kecil yang ada disana.

Dia mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu dihadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian sepasang suami-istri membukanya. Mereka langsung terkaget melihat tamu yang datang tersebut.

"benar ini kediaman keluarga Kim Yesung?" Tanya orang bertubuh tambun tersebut.

Kedua pasturi tersebut menganggukan kepalanya gugup. "anda perlu apa?" Tanya si namja—Kim Yesung.

"saya Mr. Shin, saya ditugaskan untuk membawa putri anda berdua atas perintah Tuan Lee YoungWoon," Ucapnya sambil merunduk.

Yesung dan istrinya langsung berpandangan bingung. "maksud anda? Kami berdua tidak punya masalah ataupun hutang kepada Tuan Lee."

"tentu kalian berdua punya masalah dengan Tuan Lee, karena kalian menyembunyikan cucu perempuan keluarga Lee." Ucap Mr. Shin.

"menyembunyikan? Kami tidak mungkin menyembunyikan cucu keluarga Lee, mana mungkin!" Ucap Yesung.

Mr. Shin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam jas nya. "tentu saja ada, putri kalian berdua adalah cucu perempuan keluarga Lee." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan bukti-bukti kepada kedua orang disana.

"hah?" Koar keduanya.

**To be continue or Delete?**

Ini cuma prolognya aja. kalo ada yang minat, aku terusin dan kalo gak yah aku delete. So mind to Review?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.tania Lee.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair :: KyuMin/Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo,tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**a/n : **fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama. Alur cerita mungkin sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin tidak ada dan ditambah.

**.**

**.**

_**.Previous Chapter.**_

Mr. Shin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam jas nya. "tentu saja ada, putri kalian berdua adalah cucu perempuan keluarga Lee." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan bukti-bukti kepada kedua orang disana.

"hah?" Koar keduanya.

~_**chapter 1~**_

Kedua pasturi itu mengambil sebuah surat yang disodorkan . Mata mereka semakin terbelalak kaget saat membaca data-data yang tertera didalam surat tersebut.

"boleh kah saya membawa Nona muda kami?" Tanya Mr. Shin.

"tunggu 5 menit." Ucap Yesung. Baru saja Mr. Shin akan membuka mulutnya, pintu kayu tersebut tertutup terlebih dahulu.

Yesung dan istrinya—Ryeowook duduk diruang tamu yang sempit tersebut. Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang terduduk lemas sana. "Appa, Umma? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mendongak, lalu mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Appa! Umma! Ada apa sih? Kenapa wajah kalian lemas begitu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kini dia duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

"kamu harus membereskan barang-barangmu Min." Ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya lalu memandang kearah Ryeowook. "maksud Umma?" .

"kamu tidak pantas tinggal disini Min," Tambah Yesung. Sungmin yang tadinya memandang Ryeowook langsung berbalik dan menghadap Yesung. "kalian mengusirku?" Tanyanya.

"bukan begitu sayang,"

"terus apa? Jelasin sama aku!" Perintah Sungmin.

Kedua pasturi tersebut saling bertatapan, sang suami pun akhirnya membuka suara. "kamu bukan anak kandung kami Min. Kamu adalah cucu seorang Lee Youngwoon."

Tawa Sungmin pecah mendengar penuturan kedua orangtuanya tersebut. "Haha, aku cucu seorang Lee Youngwoon? orang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan Asia maupun dunia? Wah! Pasti enak sekali, ingin itu tinggal pilih. Jalan-jalan keluar negeri—

Sungmin terus melanjutkan ucapannya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berimajinasi liar. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook menatapnya sedih—bahkan Ryeowook menangis.

"hah~ pasti menyenangkan sekali." Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melihat kearah kedua orangtuanya. "oh ayolah Umma, Appa. Jangan mengada-ngada! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Aku disini sejak aku kecil. Atau mungkin aku cucu yang tertukar? Hah! Drama sekali."

Ryeowook menangis semakin terisak. Sungmin langsung memeluknya erat. "Umma, kenapa mengangis sih? Kalian sedang mengerjaiku yah? Aku kan tidak berulang tahun." Ucapnya lagi.

Yesung menepuk pundak Sungmin yang membuatnya menoleh. "kami benar Min. kalau kamu tidak percaya, diluar sudah menunggu pelayan yang dikirim Tuan Lee untuk menjemputmu." Ucapnya.

Tok… Tok…

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya saat seorang namja bertubuh tambun tersebut membungkukan badan kepadanya.

"apakah anda sudah siap ikut bersama dengan kami. Nona Lee Sungmin?" Ucapnya.

"dari mana kalian tau namaku? Dan aku Kim Sungmin! bukan Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya. Mr. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "apakah kedua orang tadi tidak member tahu anda Nona?" .

"memberitau apa? Dan jangan panggil aku Nona! Aku bukan Nona kalian." Ucap Sungmin tidak suka. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"anda adalah cucu satu-satunya keluarga Lee, dan kami akan membawa anda kesana sekarang juga."

"aku tidak mau." Ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak. Dia langsung membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman cukup keras yang membuat Mr. Shin berjingkat kaget.

Sungmin berjalan kedalam rumahnya kembali dan menuju ke tempat dimana orangtuanya berada. Umpatan-umpatan tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah sampai diruang tamu, dia menemukan tas besar dan sebuah boneka kelinci—yang diyakini miliknya—sudah tertata rapih.

"kalian benar-benar mengusirku ya?" Ucapnya sebal. Dia berniat mengambil tas yang berisi bajunya itu dan kembali membawa ke kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yesung menarik tangannya.

"kamu tidak pantas disini Min. kamu bukan anak kandung kami, kami membelimu saat masih bayi dari orang dipinggir jalan." Ucapnya.

Sungmin langsung menatap kedua orangtuanya serius. Dia duduk kembali diantara kedua orangtuanya. "Umma, Appa! Sudah cukup bercandanya! Kalian tidak lucu." Ucapnya.

Ryeowook masih menangis dan memeluk Sungmin erat. "yang dikatakan Appamu benar Min." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Sungmin membalas pelukan ibunya tersebut. "kalian tau? Ucapan kalian menyakitiku." Tak terelakan lagi, airmata juga menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"ikut dengan mereka Min, kami disini akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menghapus airmata yang jatuh kepipinya, dia melepas pelukannya terhadap Ryeowook. "aku akan menemui kakek itu dan memberikan penjelasan! Mungkin dia keliru terhadapku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Ucapnya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum sedih. Mereka berdua mengangguk. "temuilah kakekmu Min, rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu!" Ucap Yesung sambil berdiri.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya. "aku akan kembali nanti malam." Janjinya.

Yewook hanya mengangguk. Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin kedepan, sedangkan Yesung membawa tas besar milik Sungmin. setelah membuka pintu, Mr. Shin menunduk dan mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Yesung.

"silahkan Nona."

Sungmin tidak menggubris perkataan Mr. Shin, dia menghadap kearah orangtuanya. Dia memeluk mereka satu persatu. "jangan kunci pintunya, nanti malam aku kembali."

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung saat Sungmin dan Mr. Shin berjalan menuruni tangga tersebut.

_**.Mansion Keluarga Lee.**_

Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin sedang menonton sebuah rekaman dari sebuah televisi besar diruangan bacanya. Disana dia dapat melihat seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang di peluk oleh kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan anak laki-lakinya.

"Minnie, akhirnya kakek menemukanmu." Gumamnya.

**.**

Masih didalam mansion keluarga Lee. Keempat namja tampan sedang berkumpul disebuah bar. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang namja tinggi dengan tubuh atletis sedang mondar-mandir sambil tersenyum, dia berbicara dengan seseorang dari telepon.

"oke, sayang. Nanti kita bertemu ok?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

Dua namja lagi sedang berbicang sesekali meminum soju dari botol yang mereka pegang. Sedangkan tersisa satu namja lagi—namja dengan rambut coklat brunette, dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"hyung." Salah satu dari namja berwajah sedikit kekanak-kanakan yang sedang berbicang tadi menepuk si namja berambut brunette itu.

"hm?" Respon nya.

"hyung memikirkan PrincessMin?" Tanyaa namja tadi.

"tidak kah kalian berfikir dia mungkin palsu? Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan Emp?"

Namja yang masih duduk dengan tenang tadi bersuara. "bisa jadi."

Si namja dengan lesung pipi tadi duduk diantara mereka. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kau masih memikirkannya? Bukankah itu sudah pasti. Karena Mr. Shin langsung yang menjemputnya?" Ucapnya kepada si namja brunette yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "bisa saja dia palsu,Choi Siwon!"

Si namja berlesung pipi—Siwon, menepuk namja disebelahnya. "bukankah buktinya sudah ada Hae-ah?" Tanya Siwon kepada orang yang dipanggi Hae atau Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah file berwarna merah yang tergeletak diatas meja. "dia memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk hati di paha sebelah kanannya. Dan kemungkinan 98% dia benar-benar PrincessMin"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan memperhatikan sebuah foto yang terdapat foto seorang yeojya dengan tanda lahir berbentuk hati dipahanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"hei, PrincessMin cantik juga." Gumam Siwon kepada Donghae.

"menurutku biasa saja." Ucap si namja yang belum diketahui namanya. XD

Siwon menoleh kearah namja yang berucap tadi. "jadi menurutmu? Siapa yang lebih cantik Choi Hankyung? Chul… ie?" Ucapanya terputus saat Hankyung menoreh tajam kearahnya.

"ups." Tambah Siwon sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia langsung nyengir kearah Hankyung—adiknya yang memang punya kenangan 'entah apa' itu dengan yeojya bernama Chulie.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal berseragam hitam dengan list merah dipergelangan tangannya—seragam khusus pengawal keluarga Lee masuk kedalam bar yang tersebut.

"Nona sudah sampai Tuan muda." Ucap nya sambil membungkuk.

Keempat namja tadi langsung berdiri dan mengikuti pengawal tersebut keluar dari bar itu.

**.**

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar saat dirinya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah atau mungkin istana. Di depan tadi, dia melihat gerbang hitam yang tinggi dan dilapisi emas. dan sekarang, dia bisa melihat pohon pinus disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Waa!" Decak nya kagum. Dia melihat sebuah rumah (istana menurutnya) yang sangat megah dengan pegunungan sebagai backgroundnya. Letak mansion keluarga Lee memang berada dipinggir kota.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin dan Mr. Shin berhenti samping sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik. Seorang pengawal datang dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya. Diseberang sana, ada sebuah gazebo yang cukup besar. Udara disana juga sangat segar, berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu yang berada dipemukiman padat penduduk. Dia juga melihat 4 mobil Sport yang berjejer rapih dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Nona, ayo masuk!" Ucap Mr. Shin. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Mr. Shin dari belakang.

Dia menaiki sebuah tangga yang lumayan banyak, dan setelah itu dia melihat dua orang pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu dan bersiap untuk membukanya.

Drek…

Saat pintu terbuka, karpet merah menggiringnya ke ruang tamu yang luas disana. Kembali lagi, mulutnya menganga lebar saat melihat dalam mansion keluarga Lee tersebut. Baru saja kaki kanannya melangkah masuk, semua maid berseragam biru menunduk kearahnya.

"selamat datang Nona Minnie." Sapa mereka semua.

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Mr. Shin sambil memperhatikan maid yang masih merunduk. Diujung tangga, ke empat Tuan muda tadi berdiri sambil menunggu Sungmin disana.

"selamat siang Tuan Muda." Sapa Mr. Shin sambil membungkuk.

Donghae berjalan kearah Sungmin dengan wajah datar. Sungmin mundur selangkah saat melihat wajah Donghae yang menyeramkan menurutnya.

Grep…

"kyaaa~ PrincessMin cantik sekaliii…" Pekiknya sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae, namun tenaganya tidak cukup.

Mr. Shin yang melihat gelagat Sungmin yang tidak nyaman langsung menarik belakang kaus yang dipakai Donghae dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Dan mendapatkan protes dari si namja. "Ya! Mr. Shin!" Pekiknya.

Siwon dan Hankyung tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia masih terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"maaf Tuan muda Donghae, sepertinya Nona tidak merasa nyaman dengan tingkah anda." Ucap Mr. Shin.

Donghae mengendus sebentar kearah Mr. Shin. Namun dia memasang senyum charmingnya kearah Sungmin. "hai PrincessMin! Aku Donghae, Cho Donghae. Yang disana…" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hankyung. "dia Choi Hankyung dan disampingnya Choi Siwon. Dan yang itu hyungku…" tunjuknya lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun." .

Sungmin tersenyum kearah mereka semua, namun hanya Siwon yang membalas senyumannya. Matanya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya dingin.

"Nona! Mari ikut saya, Emp sudah menunggu!" Ucap Mr. Shin.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Mr. Shin. "Emp? Siapa dia?" Tanyanya kurang mengerti.

"Emp adalah panggilan untuk kakek anda untuk orang terdekatnya." Jelas Mr. Shin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia langsung mengikuti Mr. Shin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ke empat namja tadi.

Setelah Mr. Shin dan Sungmin menjauh. Siwon membuka suaranya. "wah wah wah! PrincessMin mirip sekali bukan dengan nyonya Key? Dia juga cantik dan cukup manis." Ucapnya.

"cih! Dasar playboy." Gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan ketiga saudaranya.

**.**

Mr. Shin mengetuk sebuah pintu besar, setelah itu dia masuk kedalamnya. Disana, seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku berwarna merah yang cukup tebal.

"Emp," Panggil Mr. Shin. Emp aka Kangin mendongak, matanya langsung tertuju kepada Sungmin. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memberikan isyarat untuk Mr. Shin keluar.

Mr. Shin membungkukan badannya sebelum dia keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sepeninggalan Mr. Shin, Sungmin masih tetap berdiri pada posisinya.

"cucuku." Panggil Kangin. Dia mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat. Sungmin berjalan perlahan dan dia duduk disamping Kangin.

"setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu. PrincessMin." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin sempat tersentak kaget, namun dia masih bisa menerimanya.

"er.. Tuan Lee—

"jangan panggil aku tuan Lee. Aku adalah kakekmu! Panggil aku kakek." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "apakah anda tidak salah orang? Mana mungkin saya adalah cucu anda?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum kearah Sungmin. "kau adalah cucuku, PrincessMin! Kau diculik oleh saingan bisnis keluarga Lee saat umurmu 1 tahun. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa menemukanmu." Terangnya.

"kemana kedua orangtuaku?"

Kangin menghela nafas sejenak. "mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan di jalan tol. Saat itu mereka mendengar kabarmu ada di Mokpo, namun ternyata itu adalah siasat musuh keluarga Lee untuk menyelakai kedua orangtuamu." .

Sungmin dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita tersebut. "aku rasa, anda salah mengenali orang! Dan saya bukan cucu anda!" Ucap Sungmin.

Kangin langsung menepuk kedua tangannya, dan dengan tiba-tiba Mr. Shin sudah ada disamping Sungmin yang membuatnya berjingkat kaget.

Mr. Shin membawa sebuah kertas besar dan membukanya. "ini adalah tanda lahir yang dimiliki PrincessMin sewaktu masih bayi." Ucapnya. Sungmin bisa melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk hati dipaha bagian belakang.

Mr. Shin membalik gambar tersebut. "dan ini adalah foto anda, tanda lahir persis ditempat yang sama." Sungmin melotot melihat gambar dirinya disana. Dan oh My~ dirinya disana hanya memakai selembar handuk.

"dari mana kalian mendapatkan foto itu? Kalian menguntitku ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"tidak penting dari mana mendapatkan foto itu. Yang terpenting adalah Nona sudah kembali lagi kerumah ini." Ucap Mr. Shin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku ingin kembali kerumah." Ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"rumahmu disini!" Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "orangtuaku adalah Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Dan namaku adalah Kim Sungmin, bukan Nona kalian." Ucapnya sambil berbalik. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"aku akan mempenjarakan mereka berdua dengan alasan penculikan."

Sungmin memutar badannya dan berjalan kearah Kangin yang masih duduk tegap di sofa. "jangan macam-macam dengan keluargaku!" Ucapnya geram.

Kangin memandang wajah Sungmin. "keluargamu yang tersisa adalah aku, kakekmu."

"kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku tidak mengenal dirimu."

"Shin." Panggil Kangin. Mr. Shin mendekat. "seret kedua suami istri itu ke penjara. Dan pastikan mereka dihukum dengan waktu yang lama." Perintahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kangin, Sungmin langsung melotot. "jangan macam-macam!"

"tinggalah disini dan aku akan membebaskan mereka berdua." Tawar Kangin. Sungmin mendengus mendengar tawaran Kangin itu. Dia sedikit berfikir.

"baiklah aku akan tinggal disini." Putusnya. Kangin dan Mr. Shin langsung tersenyum.

"Shin, antarkan dia ke kamarnya." Perintah Kangin. Mr. Shin mengangguk dan berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Tinggalah Kangin sendirian diruangan tersebut. Dia mengapai sebuah figura dari laci meja dihadapannya. Disana ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia. "Jinki-ya, Key! Appa menemukan PrincessMin—Minnie kita." Gumamnya.

**.**

Sungmin mengikuti Mr. Shin dari belakang. Mereka berjalan di lorong yang panjang dengan banyak pintu dikanan dan kirinya. Diujung sana, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil menatap Sungmin.

Mr. Shin menunduk dan memberikan salam kepada Kyuhyun. "Sore Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia meneruskan perjalanannya, dia menatap Sungmin dan menubrukan bahunya ke bahu Sungmin hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya!" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun berbalik sebentar dan menyeringai kearah Sungmin. dia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mr. Shin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap bahunya pelan.

Sungmin kembali mengikuti Mr. Shin hingga kesebuah pintu. Mr. Shin membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"keren!" Sungmin langsung terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dia langsung disambut dengan ikan koi yang berenang-renang dibawah kakinya yang terbuat dari kaca.

Sungmin mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, dia menemukan ruangan makan yang menghadap kearah kolam ikan. Lebih kedalam, dia menemukan satu ruangan televisi dilengkapi dengan home teater.

"saya permisi Nona." Pamit Mr. Shin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan matanya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. "ini sih lebih dari cerita di dongeng." Gumamnya.

Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih kedalam lagi. Dan kemudian, dia menemukan sebuah kasur king size dengan tirai tipis dipinggirnya. Dia langsung meloncat keatas kasur dan menggulingkan badannya kesana-kemari.

"nyaman sekali." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru tersebut.

"menikmatinya Tuan Putri?" Suara tersebut disusul dengan wajah Kyuhyun di depan wajah Sungmin yang membuatnya berjingkat kaget. Sungmin langsung merubah posisinya dan duduk diatas kasur.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada sengit. Rasanya dia masih kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "aku sudah mengetuknya berulang kali. Sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati fasilitas disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "well, kurasa kau sudah bisa langsung beradaptasi dan menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan Emp padamu. Bukankah ini mewah?"

Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang dan sedikit mendongak karena memang Kyuhyun lebih tinggi daripada dia. "aku hanya menginap semalam disini. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke keluargaku!"

Kyuhyun maju satu langkah dan Sungmin mundur selangkah. "mundur satu langkah agar bisa lebih maju lagi? Siasat yang luar biasa." Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Ya!"

Kyuhyun berhenti dilorong disamping ruang televisi. Dia menunggu Sungmin yang sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"kau kira aku gila harta huh? Aku juga tidak ingin berada disini dan menjadi bagian keluaga Lee. Kalausaja kakek—

"sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa. Dan apakah benar kau ini adalah PrincessMin yang memang sejak dahulu dicari Emp." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyudutkan Sungmin ketembok dihadapannya. Dia menaruh tangan kirinya ditembok.

"aku penasaran dengan tanda lahir itu, atau itu hanya tato?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin langsung memegang bagian belakang pahanya. Karena Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat, dia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kuat hingga punggung Kyuhyun terbentur tembok diseberang.

"dasar gila!" Umpat Sungmin. dia langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana. Yang jelas, dia ingin jauh-jauh dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus bahunya. Dorongan Sungmin tadi cukup kuat juga. "kuat sekali dia." Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar didalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia bergerak mengikuti kakinya. Disepanjang perjalanan, bibirnya terus mengumpat sikap Kyuhyun barusan. "cih! Apanya yang jenius dan dewasa? Sikapnya seperti orang gak punya sopan-santun."

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa saat dia baru keluar dari kamarnya, Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Siwon tepat berada dibelakang Sungmin. dia menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Sungmin!" Teriaknya.

"Hya!" Pekik Sungmin kaget.

Siwon langsung nyengir dan Sungmin mengelus dadanya. "mau kemana? Kok daritadi keliatannya lagi kesel yah?" Tanya Siwon.

"gak tau! Yang penting jauh-jauh dari manusia vampire itu." Jawab Sungmin.

Siwon menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "manusia vampire? Siapa itu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"pfftt…" Siwon menahan tawanya mendengar julukan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, baru pertama kali Siwon mendengar julukan yang dirasa aneh untuk Kyuhyun. Biasanya yeojya-yeojya member julukan Prince Charming atau Prince Cool. Dan ini? Manusia vampire? How funny!

"hei, mau berkeliling? Aku akan menjadi tour guide mu untuk hari ini! Dan gratis. Gimana?" Tawar Siwon.

Sungmin memandangi Siwon dengan pandangan menilai. "oke!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Siwon membalas senyuman Sungmin dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Sungmin. mereka berjalan beriringan sekarang.

"hei, kamu udah lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

Siwon menoleh dan mengangguk. "kami disini sejak kecil. Mungkin 6 atau 7 tahun. Kami di didik oleh Emp untuk mengelola perusahaan-perusahaannya kelak." Jawab Siwon.

"kami?"

"ya. Aku,Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Hankyung."

"kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "kami berasal dari kedua marga yang berbeda. Aku dan Hankyung berasal dari marga Choi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan adiknya Donghae, berasal dari marga Cho." Jelasnya.

Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Siwon barusan. "bedanya? Dan kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

Siwon meyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disebuah bangku dibalkon belakang mansion. "Emp, kakek Choi dan kakek Cho adalah teman lama. Dan karena Lee Ahjussi meninggal. Karena Emp tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki. Jadi Emp mendidik kami dan nantinya salah satu dari kami akan dipilih untuk menjadi penerus keluaga Lee dan tentu saja akan menikah dengamu." Jelas Siwon.

Sungmin langsung melotot mendengar ucapan barusan. "yang benar saja!" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"dan kau tau siapa yang mungkin akan dipilih Emp untuk menjadi penerusnya dan menikah denganmu?" Tanya Siwon. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon.

"heh?" Pekik Sungmin sambil menatap horror kearah Siwon.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Huaa gak nyangka sama respon reader sekalian. TERIMA KASIH udah sempetin baca dan Review~.

Maaf aku gak bisa balesin review semuanya. Yang pasti aku berterima kasih banget atas respon kalian.

_**UthyDianRyesomnia : **_annyeong do~ Uthy atau Dian? Iya udah di udah netapin mereka jadi orangtuanya Ming.^^

_**Princess kyumin :**_ iya, di chapter ini udah aku jelasin. Semoga chingu mengerti ^^

_**Cho Yui Chan :**_ yaa~ chingu kok bisa tau!

_**anon :**_ iya kamu bener.^^

dan Big THANKS untuk : Th4KYumindwifE, HyunMing joo, nahanakyu,**Lee HyuRi, **Park Ha Rin males login, **Baby-ya,**emyKMS,rikha-chan, HyeJoo-Mjjeje Cassiopeia,**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137,**Only Key, KyoBunny,** Cha GyuMin, **Ryeee15.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_**tania Lee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~ Romantic Princess~**

**Pair :: KyuMin and other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**a/n : **fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama. Alur cerita mungkin sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin tidak ada dan ditambah.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Mr. Shin, mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruangan makan. Dimana Kangin dan keempat Tuan muda sudah menunggunya. Di depan sebuah pintu, terdapat dua penjaga. Melihat Mr. Shin dan Sungmin datang, penjaga tersebut membukakan pintu tersebut.

Didalam ruangan makan, Kangin sudah duduk dikursi kepala dan keempat Tuan muda sudah duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Mr. Shin mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dikursi yang ditariknya tersebut.

"terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin.

Kangin memberikan isyarat kepada mereka semua untuk memulai makan malam itu. Mereka menikmati makan malam itu dengan tenang.

Kangin mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet. Dia mendongak dan melihat kearah Sungmin yang ada diseberang mejanya. "Sungmin-ah, kau suka makanan ini?" Tanya nya.

Sungmin mendongak dan balik memandang Kangin. Dia memajukan telinga kanannya. "apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Sungguh, dia belum terbiasa dengan suasana makan yang seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, meja makan disini hampir 3 meter panjangnya. Dia duduk di ujung meja dan Kangin diujung meja yang satunya.

Kangin menangkup tangannya didepan mulut. "APA KAU SUKA MAKANAN INI?" Ucap nya sedikit berteriak.

"aish! Aku tidak dengar." Gerutu Sungmin. Tak lama dia menjentikan jarinya saat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kursi yang didudukinya tadi kearah Kangin. Namun langkahnya dirasa semakin berat. Dia mencoba menarik kursi itu beberapa kali, namun tetap saja kursi itu terasa berat dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya langsung melotot melihat para pelayan yang duduk dilantai saling memegangi kaki satu sama lain dan berujung pada kaki kursi yang ditariknya.

"biar kami saja yang memindahkannya Nona." Ucap kepala pelayan.

Donghae dan Siwon menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan pandangan malas. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan menaruh serbet merah tersebut dimeja makan. Setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Hankyung.

Mr. Shin menghampiri Sungmin. "biar mereka yang memindahkannya Nona." Ucapnya.

Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kursi tersebut. dan dia langsung duduk dikursi yang berada disamping Kangin yang sebelumnya diduduki Kyuhyun.

Kangin tersenyum melihat ulah yang dibuat Sungmin barusan. "lain kali, kamu bilang kalau mau duduk disamping kakek Minnie." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "tadi tua—err kakek mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya.

"apa kau menikmati makanan ini?" Tanya Kangin. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamar dan istirahat yang cukup, kakek kira kamu cukup lelah hari ini." Ujar Kangin lagi. Sungmin mengangguk dan berdiri, tidak ketinggalan Siwon dan Donghae pun berdiri.

"selamat malam Emp." Ucap Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan. Kangin mengangguk. Setelah itu, SiHaemin keluar dari ruangan makan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Kangin berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Mr. Shin dari belakang.

**.**

Sungmin baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia menguap lebar dan berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Tok… tok…

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. "masuk." Perintahnya.

Muncul seorang pelayan berbaju biru dongker—baju kepala pelayan. "Nona," Ucapnya.

"ada apa?"

"Emp meminta saya untuk mengantarkan pakaian tidur untuk Nona." Ucapnya. Kemudian dia menepuk tangannya, setelah itu muncul empat orang pelayan yang mendorong masing-masing sebuah dorongan yang berisi berbagai model dan warna hanya untuk pakaian tidur.

Sungmin mengangga lebar dibuatnya.

Kepala pelayan itu menoleh kearah Sungmin. "ini adalah pakaian yang dibeli Emp untuk anda Nona. Tapi jika Nona tidak menyukainya, kami punya model yang lain." Tawarnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku pilih yang ini saja." Ucapnya sembari mengambil pakaian tidur berwarna pink dengan asal-asalan.

Kepala pelayan tadi menepuk kembali tangannya. Pelayan yang membawa dorongan tadi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan masuk lagi tiga orang pelayan yang berbeda. Kali ini mereka membawa semacam tempat untuk parsel.

"anda ingin memakai bunga apa untuk mandi Nona? Kami menyediakan bunga mawar, lavender, dan aroma terapi." Ucap Kepala pelayan itu.

'ya ampun! Mau mandi aja ribet banget.' Batin Sungmin.

"terserah." Jawab Sungmin lemas. Dia langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan seorang pelayan yang sedang menyibak tirai yang ada didalam kamarnya itu. "selamat pagi Nona. Sarapan sudah kami siapkan." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menangguk, setelah itu dia bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Si pelayan tadi mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"selamat pagi Nona, anda mau sarapan dimana?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang baru datang.

"disana saja." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ruangan telivisi. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan mendorong troli yang berisi makanan tersebut ke ruangan televisi dan menatanya diatas meja.

"dan ini Nona, ada titipan dari Emp untuk anda." Ucap pelayan tadi. Dia memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang lumayan besar.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan bingung. "terima kasih." Ucap nya.

Kedua pelayan tadi mengangguk dan membungkuk. Mereka berdua memohon pamit untuk keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

Sungmin menyendok sedikit pancake dengan saus strawberry itu. Tetapi matanya teralihkan dengan amplop yang diberikan pelayan tadi. Dia langsung membuka amplop tadi. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah surat dan rekening tabungan bank atas nama dirinya.

'Minnie, ini adalah uang jajanmu selama 1 bulan, kalau kurang langsung saja minta pada kakek' Begitulah isi surat tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah buku tabungan berwarna merah tersebut.

Matanya langsung melebar saat membuka buku tersebut. "astaga! 10 juta won untuk satu bulan? Ini benar-benar berlebihan." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

**.**

Di lapangan golf yang terdapat dibelakang mansion keluarga Lee, keempat namja tampan sedang bergolf ria. Donghae dan Hankyung sedang duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh pelayan. Tak lupa payung besar yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang bertanding. Namun Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya saat dirasa ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Dia melihat id call yang tertera di ponselnya itu.

"ya Emp?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia diam sebentar, mendengarkan ucapan diseberang telpon. Tak lama kemudian dia menurunkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pelayan yang menenteng sebuah tas yang berisi perlengkapan bermain golf. Dia memberikan stik golf yang dipegangnya kepada pelayan tersebut. "Emp memanggilku." Jawabnya.

Dia berjalan menjauh dari lapangan tersebut. Ditengah perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang menoleh sana-sini seperti orang kebingungan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Sungmin.

"aish! Udah berkeliling 30 menit, tetap aja aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari sini." Gerutunya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim, dia memakai pakaian yang kemarin dipakainya saat datang ke mansion keluarga Lee dengan tas besar yang dibawanya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya. Dia mengendus sebal.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berhenti dihadapan Sungmin. "mau kemana Tuan Putri?" Tanya nya.

Namun bagi Sungmin, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya. "bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabnya ketus sambil membuang muka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai."oh, aku tau! Kau ingin keluar dari rumah ini agar Emp terus mencarimu dan memintamu untuk tetap tinggal disini bukan?"

Sungmin menggeretakan giginya. "KAU!" Sungmin maju selangkah dan mendongak kearah Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi daripadanya.

"Nona?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mr. Shin yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "anda mau kemana Nona?" Tanyanya.

"aku mau kembali kerumah." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "dasar!" Gumamnya.

Mr. Shin melihat kearah Kyuhyun, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya dan menyerahkan benda tersebut—yang ternyata sebuah amplop kepada Kyuhyun. "Nona menolak uang yang diberikan Emp. Dia mengembalikannya." Ucap Mr. Shin. Setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop tersebut yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah rekening bank atas nama Sungmin. "dia tidak mengambilnya?" Gumam nya.

**.**

Mr. Shin masih berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin. "Nona." Teriaknya. Sungmin membalikan badannya dan berhenti menunggu Mr. Shin yang berlari kearahnya. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Mr. Shin mengambil nafas sejenak lalu mendongak. "biar saya antarkan Nona kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim." Ucapnya. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Mr. Shin.

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit, mereka sudah sampai di pintu depan masion keluarga Lee. Sungguh jika Sungmin masih berjalan sendirian disini, pasti dia belum menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah ini karena terlalu luas baginya.

Sungmin dan Mr. Shin memasuki sebuah mobil Limousin dan mobil tersebut berjalan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lee.

Beberapa lama berjalan, Sungmin memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya. "Mr. Shin, ini bukan jalan kerumah ku! Kalian mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya.

Mr. Shin menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Emp memberikan sebuah rumah untuk keluarga Kim sebagai hadiah karena telah menjaga dan merawat Nona sejak kecil." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan mewah. Dan mobil tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sungmin bisa melihat ayahnya—Yesung sedang diteras rumah, membersihkan sesuatu.

Dengan semangat, Sungmin membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan membuka pagar rumah tersebut. "Appa!" Teriaknya semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung menoleh kearah suara. "Sungmin! Chagi~ lihat siapa yang datang!" Teriak Yesung. Tak lama kemudian disusul Ryeowook yang keluar dari dalam rumah. "kenapa teriak-teriak yeo—Minnie!" Teriak Ryeowook setelah melihat Sungmin.

"Appa! Umma!" Teriak Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung menuruni tangga yang berada didepan rumah itu dan berlari cepat kearah Sungmin.

"Minnie! Umma kangeeen sama kamu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"aku juga." Sungmin memeluk kembali kedua orangtuanya.

"ayo lebih baik kita masuk dahulu." Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya tersebut. Dia membawa barang-barang Sungmin dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Sungmin berdecak kagum melihat isi rumah tersebut. Bangunan dan arsitektur rumah yang ditinggali kedua orangtuanya itu sungguh indah dan terkesan megah.

"bagaimana suasana disana Min? menyenangkan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menoleh kearah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk disofa. Dia pun mendudukan dirinya diantara keduanya. "kalian tau? Disana sangaaat luas, dikamar yang disediakan tuan Lee untukku benar-benar bagus. Bayangkan saja! Jika Appa dan Umma ke kamarku, baru membuka pintu saja sudah ada kolam ikan koi dibawah kaki kalian." Jawabnya semangat.

Ryeowook dan Yesung menunduk mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"kalian kenapa? Kok diam?" Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat orangtuanya yang biasanya heboh itu terdiam seperti sekarang ini.

"apa kau bahagia disana?" Tanya Yesung.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "aku bahagia…" Kedua pasturi itu menundukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "tapi aku lebih bahagia jika bersama kalian." Tambahnya.

Yewook langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan mereka. "Appa! Umma! Jangan menangis." Ucapnya saat dia merasakan tubuh kedua orangtuanya bergetar.

"kami bahagia jika kamu menemukan keluarga kandungmu Min." Ucap Ryeowook sambil terisak. Tak terelakan lagi, airmata pun membasahi pipi chubbynya. "bagiku, kalian adalah keluargaku."

Yesung yang pertama kali melepas pelukannya. Dia menyeka sedikit airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "hei, ayo kita makan siang!" Ajaknya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendongak, mereka tersenyum cerah. "ayo!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka berlari keruang makan. Diatas meja makan, tertata rapih makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook tadi.

"nah, ini Umma buatkan makanan kesukaanmu Min." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk Sungmin kemudian menaruhnya di piring Sungmin.

"terima kasih Umma." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga makan dalam suasana kekeluargaan. Baru sehari saja Sungmin tidak bersama kedua orangtuanya rasanya tidak enak. Lebih baik hidup sederhana namun merasakan kebersamaan bersama keluarga daripada hidup mewah namun selalu sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memikirkan kakeknya itu. Dia merasa kasihan juga terhadap kakek itu, pasti dia selalu kesepian jika berada dirumahnya yang begitu luas. Walaupun ada Mr. Shin yang menemaninya.

**.**

Tak terasa waktu yang dihabiskan Sungmin bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Suara bel yang berbunyi menyadarkan Sungmin dan kedua orangtua tersebut.

Yesung berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Dia berjalan kepintu depan, dan setelah membukanya dia menemukan Mr. Shin yang berdiri disana.

"waktunya Nona untuk pulang Tuan Kim. Saya rasa Emp sudah menunggunya." Ucap Mr. Shin.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. Dia bergegas masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dan berhenti diruang tv dimana semua keluarganya berkumpul. "Min, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?" Ucapnya.

Sungmin memandang Yesung. "pulang kemana? Aku ingin bersama kalian disini." Ucapnya.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook seolah memberikan sebuah isyarat, Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. "Min, benar kata Appamu. Kamu sebaiknya pulang kerumah keluarga Lee. Kasian kakekmu kan? Dia sendirian disana." Ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin sempat protes mendengar bujukan Ummanya untuk pulang ke Mansion keluarga Lee. Tapi setelah ucapan terakhir Ummanya,dia agak tersentuh juga. Dia menghela nafas kemudian berucap. "iya, aku pulang sekarang! Tapi besok aku akan kembali kesini." .

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Yewook. Mereka mengantarkan Sungmin hingga teras rumah dimana Mr. Shin sudah menunggunya.

Mr. Shin membungkukan badannya saat Sungmin keluar dari dalam rumah. "anda sudah siap pulang Nona?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan beralih menatap kedua orangtuanya. "aku pulang dulu. Besok aku kembali lagi kesini oke?"

Yewook mengangguk. Sungmin memeluk mereka berdua satu persatu, lalu dia berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yewook masuk kedalam rumah setelah mobil yang membawa Sungmin sudah menghilang diujung blok.

**.**

Diruangan makan, Kangin dan keempat Tuan muda sedang menunggu kehadiran Sungmin. Kangin bersikeras belum memulai makan malam itu jika Sungmin belum duduk dibangkunya.

Donghae menyanggah dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memajukan bibirnya dan melihat kearah makanan yang tertata rapih dimeja tersebut, dia benar-benar lapar malam ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Siwon dan Hankyung sedang mengobrol ringan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan makan terbuka, sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh dan mendapati Mr. Shin yang masuk keruangan makan sendirian. Dia membungkukan badannya dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Kangin.

"maaf Emp, Nona bilang dia tidak ingin makan malam. Katanya dia sudah makan di rumah keluarga Kim tadi." Ucapnya.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya perlahan, namun wajahnya masih terlihat sama. Tanpa berkata pun keempat Tuan muda disana sudah tau kalau Kangin sedang meredam amarahnya. Tak lama dari itu, Kangin bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan makan itu diikuti oleh Mr. Shin dari belakang.

Keempat Tuan Muda disana saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sedangkan yang lainnya memulai makan malam mereka.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pagi ini, Sungmin sudah bersiap berkunjung kerumah keluarga Kim. Dia menghampiri Mr. Shin yang sedang berjalan dilorong dekat kamarnya. "Mr. Shin." Panggilnya.

Mr. Shin membalikan badannya dan membungkuk dihadapan Sungmin. "selamat pagi Nona." Sapanya.

"pagi. Mr. Shin, antarkan aku lagi kerumah Appa dan Umma." Titahnya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Emp? Apa anda sudah meminta izin?" Tanya Mr. Shin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya—tentu saja berbohong.

"baiklah." Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari mansion keluarga Lee dan menaiki mobil. Kemudian mereka bertolak ke rumah keluarga Kim.

**.**

"dimana Minnie?" Tanya Kangin pada kepala pelayan wanita disana. Kepala pelayan itu membungkukan badannya disamping Kangin. "Nona baru saja keluar bersama Mr. Shin untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim, Tuan." Jawabnya.

Kangin langsung berdiri dan berkata. "buang semua makanan ini." Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan makan tersebut.

**.**

Sungmin kini berada didalam mobil yang membawa nya pergi tadi mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya. Padahal dia berencana makan malam lagi bersama kedua orangtuanya. Namun Mr. Shin mendapatkan sebuah telpon dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Dia kembali ke mansion keluarga Lee sesudah makan siang.

"Mr. Shin, ada apa kakek menyuruhku pulang?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Mr. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "saya tidak tau Nona, mungkin Emp akan memberikan informasi yang cukup penting." Jawabnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

**.**

Diruang tamu mansion keluarga Lee, keempat Tuan muda dan Kangin sudah duduk disofa. Mereka belum ada yang memulai percakapan satupun. Tak lama kemudian, munculan sosok Sungmin dari arah pintu masuk.

"kakek? Ada apa menyuruhku pulang?" Tanyanya langsung.

Kangin mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan Sungmin pun menurut. "aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

Keempat Tuan Muda itu memandang Kangin dengan pandangan bingung. "sesuatu apa Emp?" Tanya Siwon.

Kangin memperhatikan Sungmin lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah empat namja disana. "aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkan Minnie ke seluruh relasi bisnisku. Dan seminggu setelah itu, aku akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan untuk Minnie dan Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Sungmin dan keempat namja disana tersentak kaget. "apa maksud kakek? Bertunangan? Tidak mau!" Ucap Sungmin.

"Emp?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta kepastian.

Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "kita sudah membicarakan hal ini bukan Kyu?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Kangin mengangguk dan kembali memandang Sungmin. "dan kau Minnie, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi guru yang akan mengajarimu berdansa akan segera datang." Ucap Kangin. Setelah itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali keruangan bacanya.

"Shin." Panggil Kangin sambil menengok kebelakang.

Mr. Shin yang mengerti maksud Kangin langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Kangin dari belakang. Tinggalah Sungmin dan keempat Tuan muda disana.

Donghae yang pertama kali membuka suara. "wah, Kyu hyung beruntung sekali bertunangan dengan PrincessMin, bukan begitu Han?" Tanya Donghae pada Hankyung yang duduk disampingnya.

Hankyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Melihat reaksi Hankyung, Donghae langsung menjitak kepala Hankyung dan mendapatkan protes dari yang punya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar informasi yang barusaja diberikan oleh Kangin. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Sungmin. "sudah ku bilang bukan? Pasti Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti." Ucapnya.

Sungmin memandang Siwon kesal. Demi langit dan bumi, Sungmin enggan sekali bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan orang macam Kyuhyun. Orang yang dingin dan sombong seperti itu. "aku akan protes ke kakek!" Ucapnya.

"tidak ada gunanya PrincessMin, sekali Emp memutuskan sesuatu. Pantang baginya untuk menarik keputusannya." Ucap Donghae.

Sungmin memandang Donghae dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku tidak bertunangan dengan manusia Vampire itu!" Ucap Sungmin, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tersebut menuju ruang kerja Kangin.

"manusia Vampire?" Gumam Donghae bingung. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Kangin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kangin dan Mr. Shin langsung menjauhkan badan mereka yang sedang berdiskusi saat Sungmin berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Kangin.

"aku menolak bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu!" Ucapnya keras.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, dari mereka semua yang ku didik. Hanya Kyuhyun yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi pendampingmu dan mengurus semua perusahaanku jika nanti aku sudah tiada." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kangin tersebut. Dia tau, Kangin melakukan itu juga untuk dirinya. Tapi bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun? Big No. Sungmin mengendus pelan dan keluar dari ruangan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memukul-mukul betisnya kencang. Ah ternyata berdansa itu sangat melelahkan, apalagi dia memakai high heels untuk berdansa. Dan dia juga cukup kesal saat berlatih tadi, pasalnya Kyuhyun selalu mengatainya bodoh saat dia melakukan kesalahan.

Wajar saja, sampai umurnya 18 tahun seperti sekarang ini. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah berdansa. Dia tidak sepintar Eunhyuk yang memang jago dan gemar menari.

Sungmin mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering, disana terlihat id name bernama Hyukie untuk panggilan masuknya. "halo? Hyukie? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

'_**hei dimana kau? Tidak mau mengantar orangtuamu? Mereka akan berangkat ke kanada sekarang!'**_ Ucap Eunhyuk dari seberang.

"kanada? Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!" Ucap Sungmin.

'_**aku dibandara Incheon sekarang. Ce—**_

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti dan sambungan telpon itupun terputus. Sungmin berusaha menghubungi Eunhyuk kembali, namun nomornya tidak aktif. Dia berusaha mengubungi nomor kedua orangtuanya, namun hasilnya sama saja. Nomor mereka tidak aktif.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kamarnya, dia mengabaikan rasa pegal yang menderanya tadi. Didepan pintu keluar, Mr. Shin menghentikan langkah Sungmin. "anda mau kemana Nona? Ini sudah malam." Ucapnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Umma dan Appaku hah?" Teriaknya. Dia menepis lengan Mr. Shin yang menghalangi langkahnya dan berlari keluar.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. "Kyuhyun! Tolong aku, antarkan aku ke bandara sekarang!" Pintanya sambil menguncang-guncangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Dia menangis.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar. Dia tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin memintanya sambil menangis seperti itu. Pasti ada hal yang penting. Fikirnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun." Panggil Mr. Shin. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berkata. "bilang pada Emp, dia pergi bersamaku." Dia membukakan pintu disamping kemudi dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk disana.

Didalam mobil Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih menangis dan berusaha menghubungi kedua orangtuanya maupun sahabatnya itu. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak dan memandang Kyuhyun. "kakek mengirim kedua orangtua ku ke Kanada. Kakek ingin menjauhkanku dari Appa dan Umma. Kyuhyun! Bisa lebih cepat?" Pintanya sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menambah kecepatannya. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai Sungmin. Sungguh, dia tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang menangis sambil memohon kepadanya. Dia ingin sekali menyeka airmata itu, tetapi ego nya terlalu tinggi yang membuatnya diam tidak melakukan apapun.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Dan mungkin ini Chapter terakhir yang aku Update. 3 minggu kedepan aku akan focus untuk persiapan UAN yang tinggal 16 hari lagi. Tapi aku akan tetap lanjutin update FF ini dan yang lainnya *promosi* setelah UAN.

Dan aku cuma mau bilang, semangat untuk Reader yang juga akan menghadapi UAN tahun ini. Sama-sama berdoa semoga hasilnya sukses yah. Amin.

Maaf juga, aku gak bisa balesin satu persatu Review dari kaliannya. Tapi itu gak akan megurangi rasa sayang aku sama reader sekalian *reader muntah*. Yang pasti aku berterima kasih banget atas respon kalian.

_**Park Mi Rin :**_ yang aku inget, di drama itu artinya Raja. Mian kalo salah, dan bisa dikoreksi? ^^

_**Cho Kyutamin1322 :**_ terima kasih sudah suka ff ini^^. Namja yang satu lagi itu Han-gege. Chapternya? Aku belum tau. Pastinya ada Haehyuk, soalnya pairing kesukaanku setelah KYUMIN tentunya.

_**KarooMinnie :**_ salam kenal juga. Wah beneran? Aku gak tau malah ^^. Iya semangat UN nya yaa~ aku juga mau UN.

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia : **_iya ditunggu aja Haehyuknya. Siwon orang ke 3? Bukannya biasa yah? *dicium siwon* #eh?

And Big THANKS for : Ms. KMS, **Cho Yui Chan, Reyza Apriliyani, **nahanakyu, Th4KyumindwifE, Hyeri, **cho yoonbum, Cha GyuMin, Rima KyuMin Elf, **Matsuka99, lee jasmine, **Lee HyuRi, farkhaa,**RizkaIwanda, Riyu,mnM, hanamichi, anakKyuMin.a.k., Chikyumin**, lee hyun mi, **HyeJoo-mjjeje Cassiopeia, ayuko0510, QmingKyutes137, Evilevigne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tania Lee.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair :: KyuMin and other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**a/n : **fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama. Alur cerita mungkin sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin tidak ada dan ditambah.

**.**

**.**

_**Incheon International Airport**_

Eunhyuk memandangi kedua orangtua Sungmin bergantian dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus meminta penjelasan. Namun kedua orangtua Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya. "jadi kalian pergi tanpa memberitahu Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

Kedua orangtua itu mengangguk dan mengadahkan kepalanya. "Tuan Lee menganggap kami merebut harta yang paling berharga miliknya. Jadi dia meminta kami untuk menjauhi Sungmin, lagipula kami ini bukan siapa-siapa Sungmin bukan?" Ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk terperangah mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan. "Ahjussi, aku yakin Sungmin akan kecewa mendengar ucapanmu. Dan walau gimana pun, kalian setidaknya harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menunduk, kali ini dia menangis kembali.

Tak lama kemudian,terdengar pengumuman untuk keberangkatan Seoul-Kanada *emang ada* yang akan berangkat 10 menit lagi.

Yesung membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. "titipkan salam kami pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk-ah!" Ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, dia beralih memeluk Ryeowook yang masih menagis.

Setelah itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menjauh dari Eunhyuk. Mereka masuk kedalam Gate keberangkatan luar negeri.

_**.Sungmin Side.**_

Mobil Kyuhyun baru saja berhenti didepan pintu masuk bandara,namun Sungmin langsung turun dan berlari kedalam. Dia terus berlari sambil menengok kesana-kemari. Dia berlari lebih kedalam lagi ke bandara tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hyukie," Panggil Sungmin pada seorang yeojya berambut coklat yang baru saja keluar dari Terminal Keberangkatan untuk Luar Negeri. Sungmin langsung berlari dan berhenti didepan Eunhyuk.

"dimana Umma dan Appaku?" Tanyanya langsung.

"mereka baru saja masuk kedalam terminal keberangkatan." Jawabnya. Eunhyuk memandang kearah belakang Sungmin, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk kearahnya. Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin langsung berlari dan berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam sana, namun petugas keamanan bandara menahannya untuk masuk kedalam. Sungmin kembali berlari kesisi yang lain, dia melihat orangtuanya sedang menaiki escalator. Sungmin berteriak memanggil kedua orangtuanya sambil memukul-mukul kaca tebal yang memisahkan ruangan tersebut.

"Appa! Umma!" Teriaknya. Dia tidak mengindahkan para penumpang lain yang melihat kearahnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh kearah Sungmin. Mereka berdua tersenyum sedih dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Appa! Umma! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Teriakan Sungmin melemah. Dia masih memukul-mukul kaca tersebut sambil menangis sesengukan.

Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan membalikan badan Sungmin,lalu dia memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

Sungmin masih terisak, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemeja hitam bagian depan yang dipakainya basah.

"ayo kita kembali." Ajaknya. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun membuka jas yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya untuk Sungmin. dia menuntun Sungmin berjalan keluar dari bandara.

**.**

Sungmin masih menangis didalam mobil Kyuhyun, dia menjadikan bahu Kyuhyun sebagai sandarannya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti disamping sebuah taman, menunggu keadaan Sungmin membaik.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasa sudah cukup baginya untuk , itu tidak akan membuat orangtuanya kembali bukan? Setelah ini dia berjanji akan memaki kakek tua itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Dan terima kasih juga sudah meminjamkan bahumu." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang parau.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin. "sekarang kita bisa pulang?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut lalu kembali ke mansion keluarga Lee.

Mobil Kyuhyun baru saja tiba didepan mansion keluarga Lee, namun Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Brak…

Kangin dan Mr. Shin yang ada didalam sana terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh Sungmin. "ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Kangin.

"apa maksud anda mengirim kedua orangtuaku ke Kanada Tuan Lee?" Tanya Sungmin geram.

Kangin memandang Sungmin dengan wajah tenangnya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi tangannya mencengkram erat buku yang sedang dipegangnya. "mereka bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Jadi berhenti memberikan perhatian lebih kepada mereka. Mereka akan berlajar berbisnis." Terang Kangin.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kangin barusan. "maksudnya?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim akan mengurus perusahaan keluarga Lee yang berada sana Nona." Tambah Mr. Shin.

Sungmin memandang mereka berdua kurang percaya. "benarkah? Kalian tidak membohongiku kan?" Tanyanya sangsi.

Kangin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "kau boleh menghubungi mereka nanti." Ucapnya.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin melebar. "kalo aku menyusul mer—

"itu jelas tidak boleh! Hanya kau yang aku punya didunia ini." Ucap Kangin (pura-pura) sedih. Sungmin yang sempat ingin menyangkal jawaban Kangin langsung diam saat mendengar ucapan terakhir kakeknya itu.

"ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur Minnie!" Perintah Kangin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

**.**

Di lorong menuju kamarnya, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku tadi ke bandara." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin datar. "cukup batalkan pertunangan kita, itu yang perlu kau lakukan untuk berterima kasih kepadaku." Setelah berucap demikian, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sungmin membalikan badannya dan memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian dia mengendus sebal. Baru saja dia menganggap Kyuhyun itu baik hati dan penolong, namun ternyata ada sama saja, sungguh menyesal dia menaggap Kyuhyun itu baik tadi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pagi ini, Siwon berjalan santai dilorong mansion keluarga Lee tersebut. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. Dia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, dan masuk lebih dalam lagi dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang duduk lesehan dipinggir kolam ikan.

"Sungmin!" Panggilnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum kearah Siwon. "kesini." Suruhnya.

Siwon mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Sungmin. "sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menoleh lalu menggeleng. "tidak, aku merasa bosan disini." Jawabnya. Biasanya dia akan mengunjungi orangtuanya di jam-jam segini.

"baiklah, apa kau mau keluar bersama ku?" Tawar Siwon.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya antusias.

Siwon mengelus dagunya perlahan. "hm… kita berkeliling Seoul? Makan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu."Jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri dan diikuti oleh Siwon. "yasudah, aku menunggu didepan. Jangan lama-lama ok?" Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Sungmin mengganti baju, dia langsung keluar kamar dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang bersandar di tembok samping pintu kamarnya. "sudah siap Princess?" Tanya Siwon sambil menjulurkan tangannya bak pangeran.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Siwon membukakan pintu mobil sport berwarna hitamnya untuk Sungmin. Mereka tidak memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Ternyata, di balkon depan mansion keluarga Lee, Kyuhae sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"ya hyung, kenapa Siwon dekat sekali dengan PrincessMin? Bukankah kau tunangannya?" Tanya Donghae sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan kembali dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Siwon berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang sangat Sungmin kenali. Yups! Sekolah lama Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah darimana kau tau ini sekolah lamaku?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Namun matanya masih menelusuri seluk-beluk sekolah lamanya itu.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "bagi keluarga kami, mencari informasi bukanlah hal yang sulit." Jawabnya. Sungmin mencibir sekilas mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan.

"Min, mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir. Tanda berfikir. "hm… Bagaimana kalo jalan-jalan ke taman bermain? Makan?" Usulnya.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah! Ayo." Ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin. Sungmin sempat terperanjat kaget saat Siwon merangkulnya, namun dia tetap membiarkannya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya ditaman bermain, Sungmin langsung menarik Siwon untuk mencoba beberapa wahana permainan disana. Dari yang biasa saja sampai yang memacu adrenalin, dan dengan sabarnya Siwon menuruti Sungmin.

Tak terasa banyak hal yang mereka berdua kerjakan disana. Dari bermain lempar gelang, dimana yang akan memasukan gelang tersebut kedalam botol dengan jumlah banyak akan mendapatkan sebuah boneka teddy bear yang lumayan besar. Berfoto berdua di stand Photo Box dan masih banyak lagi.

"Min, kau lapar?" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin yang sedang menikmati gulali kapas yang lumayan besar itu. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku akan mengajakmu ketempat makanan favoritku." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah restoran sederhana yang berada dipinggir pantai. Mereka berdua duduk disudut ruangan.

Siwon menyeruput orange juice yang dipesannya lalu menatap Sungmin. "bagaimana? Kau suka makanan ini?" Tanyanya. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "kau tau? Aku kira kau akan membawaku ke restoran mewah, ga taunya kesini." Ucap Sungmin sambil menjepit sebuah cumi bakar.

"jujur, aku lebih senang makan disini daripada di restoran-restoran mewah." Ucap Siwon. "dan kau tau? Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini." Tambahnya.

Mata Sungmin melebar tidak percaya. "benarkah?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, biasanya yeojya-yeojya yang pernah berkencan denganku pasti akan mengajak makan direstoran mewah." Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya. "terus? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"karena ku kira kau akan cocok dengan tempat ini."

Sungmin mengangguk. "makanan disini lebih murah, dan pastinya lebih banyak. Hehehe," Ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"dasar." Decak Siwon sambil tertawa pelan.

"kau tau? Kurasa, dari semua Tuan Muda Cho dan Choi, aku lebih menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar seperti sosok oppa yang baik." Ucap Sungmin.

Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya. "benarkah?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "aku, mau bertanya. Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap kami?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "bagiku, Donghae itu seperti anak kecil,jiwanya masih polos dan lugu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sangat menyebalkan. Sok dan ketus sekali padaku." Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"kalau kau, ya seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau seperti sosok kakak laki-laki yang baik. Kau baik dan perhatian padaku. Kalo Hankyung, aku tidak begitu mengenal dirinya, habisnya saat melihatku dia seperti tidak nyaman." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hankyung memang seperti itu." Jawab Siwon. "ya! Kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan.

"bagaimana kalo kita bertaruh?" Tawar Siwon sambil menaikan turunkan kedua alisnya.

"bertaruh apa maksudmu?"

"kau tinggal bilang pada Emp kalau kau menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin melotot mendengar hal tersebut. "yang benar saja? Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sungmin.

"dengar dulu, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Kau tau bukan,Kyuhyun itu menolak untuk menjadi penerus Emp? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya berontak dan menolak perjodohan itu langsung pada Emp. Dan sebagai imbalannya, aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu." Ucap Siwon.

Sungmin berfikir sebentar mendengar tawaran Siwon. Jujur, dia begitu tertarik dengan tawaran Siwon itu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dilorong menuju ruang kerja Kangin. Kedua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kerja Kangin langsung membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Sungmin.

Kangin yang sedang membaca sebuah kontrak kerja langsung menutup map tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Mr. Shin. "ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Kangin.

Sungmin diam sebentar—masih berfikir dia akan mengatakan hal itu apa tidak. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Kangin dan duduk sofa dekat kakeknya itu.

"em… aku…" Ucap Sungmin ragu. Kangin dengan sabar menunggu Sungmin berbicara selanjutnya.

"aku… aku suka Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin cepat sambil menutup matanya.

Kangin dan Mr. Shin sempat terdiam mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja Sungmin katakan. Kangin tersenyum kearah Mr. Shin. "aku tidak salah dengar kan Shin?" Tanya Kangin.

Mr. Shin menggeleng. "tidak Emp,"

"jadi kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Minnie?" Tanya Kangin pada Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Sungmin. "akhirnya, kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Aku sangat tenang nantinya jika aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun bisa menjaga dan menyayangimu. Dan juga, bisa mewariskan seluruh asset bisnisku padanya." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Shin, rayakan pesta yang paling mewah untuk acara pertunangan ini. Aku tidak perduli biaya yang nanti akan aku keluarkan, yang penting cucuku ini bahagia." Ucap Kangin mengebu-gebu.

Sungmin agaknya merasa bersalah telah mengatakan itu. Bagaimana nanti kalau kakeknya tau bahwa ini adalah sebuah taruhan antara dirinya dan Siwon. "kakek, aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam." Ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Kangin menuju kamarnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Donghae sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu tersebut. Lalu dia mencegat seorang pelayan yang lewat. "dimana PrincessMin?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nona tadi sedang berenang Tuan," Jawab pelayan tersebut.

Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kolam renang yang terdapat didalam mansion keluarga Lee tersebut. Sesampainya disana, dia tidak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. "PrincessMin? Kau ada didalam sana?" Teriak Donghae kearah sauna yang terdapat dipinggir kolam renang.

Sungmin yang memang sedang melamun didalam sana tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. "ya, aku ada disini." Teriaknya.

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "hei, cepat keluar! Aku mau mempertanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Donghae.

Hening…

Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar lagi suara Sungmin dari dalam sauna. "PrincessMin? Sungmin?" Panggilnya.

Nihil. Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan Donghae tersebut.

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah panik, dia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kolam renang tersebut. Ditengah pelariannya(?) dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai dilorong mansion keluarga Lee.

"Kyu hyung!" Teriaknya sambil berlari mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"hah… hah…" Donghae berhenti dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut. "ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerengitkan dahinya.

"PrincessMin! Dia pingsan! Sekarang dia ada didalam sauna," Jawabnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar dan dengan segera dia berlari kearah kolam renang diikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Brak…

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung mendobrak pintu sauna. Dia menemukan Sungmin yang sudah pingsan. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menganggkat tubuh Sungmin di depan—bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Sungmin.

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memandang dokter keluarga Lee—Dokter Park,yang barusaja memeriksa Sungmin. "bagaimana keadaannya dokt?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum. "Nona tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terlalu kelelahan dan banyak fikiran," Terang Dokter Park sambil membereskan barang-barang bawaannya kedalam tas kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala. "Hae, antarkan Dokter Park." Perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya. "dan hyung?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae. "aku akan menjaganya disini. Dan Dokter Park! Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Dokter Park untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Donghae dan Dokter Park menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur diatas kasurnya. Dia berlutut disamping kasur Sungmin dan memandangi wajah Sungmin.

Tangannya secara refleks menyetuh pipi Sungmin dan mengelusnya perlahan. "kenapa aku begitu khawatir terhadapmu?" Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun terus mengelus pipi Sungmin, namun dia langsung menarik tangannya dari pipi Sungmin saat merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil dari Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Sungmin mengerjap perlahan. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. "dimana ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"kau ada dikamarmu, tadi Donghae memberitahuku bahwa kau pingsan didalam sauna. Jadi aku membawamu kemari." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis—amat sangat tipis. Lalu dia berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. "yasudah, aku keluar dulu. Selamat istirahat." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena menyetujui taruhan tersebut dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun begitu baik terhadapnya tadi. Karena pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal motif kelincinya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin berdiri sendirian dihadapan Kangin dan keempat Tuan muda yang sedang memandanginya.

Kangin yang duduk dengan Mr. Shin dibelakangnya tersenyum sambil memandangi Sungmin. "Shin, cantik sekali bukan cucuku ini." Ucapnya bangga. Mr. Shin menjawab. "iya Emp,"

"kenapa Minnie? ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan sesuatu.

Sungmin memandang Kangin. "apa memang harus memakai seragam seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"yah, Myeonggi University adalah kampus tertua yang ada kota ini. Disana, para mahasiswa diwajibkan untuk memakai seragam agar terlihat lebih disiplin. Apa kau merasa risih karena itu? Baikalah, aku akan menelpon kepala Universitas itu untuk meniadakan pemakaian seragam dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai." Ucap Kangin enteng.

Tuan Muda Cho dan Choi memandang Kangin dengan pandangan terkejut. Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "tidak perlu, aku nyaman dengan pakaian ini." Ucapnya.

Kangin mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin. "kuharap kau akan nyaman bersekolah disana." Ucapnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"dan Kyu!" Kangin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri bersama ketiga saudaranya yang lain. "sebagai tunangan Minnie, aku menyerahkan tugas untuk menjaganya kepadamu. Bantu dia selama belajar disana. Mengerti?"

"mengerti Emp," Jawabnya.

"nah, lebih baik kalian berangkat. Aku tidak ingin kalian semua terlambat." Ucap Kangin.

Siwon berjalan terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Hankyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakang.

Siwon,Donghae, dan Hankyung berjalan kearah mobil mereka masing-masing. Dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil limousin yang membawanya pergi ke sekolah bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin turun dari tangga dengan setengah berlari. Dia baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil limousin tersebut. Namun dia langsung terpaku saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam sana.

Sungmin berdiri kembali dan menghampiri Siwon yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Won, aku bareng sama kamu yah?" Pinta Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan Putri harus pergi dengan Pangeran! Sudah sana! Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu." Ucap Siwon.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dengan langkah malas dia kembali kemobil yang terdapat Kyuhyun didalamnya.

Melihat tingkah Sungmin barusan membuat Siwon tertawa pelan. Dia menstarter mobilnya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Hankyung dan Donghae dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya Myeonggi University, Sungmin sudah disambut oleh para staff dan kepala sekolah universitas tersebut. Setelah sampai disana juga, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkannya bersama dengan kepala sekolah itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam kelas.

"perhatian semuanya." Ucapan tegas dari sang kepala sekolah membuat siswa-siswi yang berada didalam kelas itu menganggkat kepalanya. "hari ini, Nona Lee Sungmin akan belajar bersama dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya untuk membantu Nona." Tambahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. "dan Nona, kami sudah menyiapkan meja dan kursi khusus untuk anda. Dan juga café dipojok ruangan untuk anda." Terang kepala sekolah.

Sungmin memandang meja yang berada paling depan yang berbeda dari yang lain dan disana juga ada tag name atas dirinya. Dan dipojok kiri depan kelas, terdapat stand kecil dengan pelayan. "ini berlebihan." Gumamnya.

Sungmin berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk disana dengan tenang.

Tik… tok…

Jam pelajaran ini sungguh membosankan bagi Sungmin. Dia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan sesekali menguap. Terkadang dia mengetik sesuatu yang tidak penting di dalam laptop dihadapannya, bahkan bermain game.

Suara bel tanda istirahat membuat sang guru menutup bukunya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Sungmin memandangi sekitarnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Nona. Anda ingin makan siang bersama dengan kami?" Tanya seorang yeojya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara. Disana dia menemukan dua orang yeojya yang tersenyum kearahnya. "iya! Aku mau!" Ucapnya semangat sambil berdiri.

"oh iya, perkenalkan. Aku Lee Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yeojya yang pertama tadi menyapa Sungmin tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sungmin. "namaku Victoria Song, kamu bisa panggil aku Victoria atau Vic juga boleh." Ucapnya ramah.

Sungmin memandang yeojya yang ada disebelah Victoria. "hai, aku Jessica Jung." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia punya teman juga disini. Dia sempat berfikir orang-orang akan menjauhinya karena status yang disandangnya sebagai cucu dari keluarga Lee.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu mengelilingi kampus karena permintaan Sungmin. Ditengah perjalanannya, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dia berpamitan sebentar dengan Vic dan Jessica untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku langsung mendongak. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"aku punya teman baru." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Victoria dan Jessica yang ada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun memandang kedua yeojya yang ditunjuk Sungmin sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"yang berambut coklat itu Victoria, dan yang satunya lagi Jessica. Mereka baik loh!" Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin. "jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"dasar!" Decak Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berlari kearah parkiran mobil sambil mendekap sebuah buku tebal. Sesampainya disamping mobil Limousinnya, para pengawal keluarga Lee membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil yang ternyata sudah ada Kyuhyun didalam sana. "lama sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang ada dipangkuannya.

"maaf." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak berkata. "Jalan pak." Perintahnya kepada supir yang sudah siap jalan dan tinggal menerima perintah, dia tidak mengindahkan ucapan maaf Sungmin tadi.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat mobil yang membawanya berhenti disebuah pusat pertokoan. Dia mendekatkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menoreh kearah Sungmin, dia cukup kaget saat dia menoleh kesamping, dia menemukan wajah Sungmin yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya. "menjauh dariku." Ucapnya dingin.

Sungmin menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun. "jadi kita mau apa kesini Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"mencari gaun untuk pesta pertunanganmu." Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan keluar dari sana. Sungmin terpaku sejenak, dia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara kaca sampingnya yang diketok oleh Kyuhyun dari luar.

Sungmin segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

Baru saja mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah butik itu, pelayan yang ada disana langsung menyambut mereka. "selamat datang ditoko kami," Sapa pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya.

"carikan dia gaun yang bagus." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan kearah sofa yang tersedia dipojok ruangan dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari ruang pas yang ada didepan Kyuhyun duduk dengan memakai gaun berwarna biru muda selutut yang cantik dengan aksen warna emas dibagian bawahnya. "Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan iPhonenya langsung mendongak dan memandang Sungmin. "bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memutar badannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. "jelek, ganti yang lain." Ucapnya jujur.

Sungmin mengendus sebal dan membalikan badannya, dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar pas tadi.

Sungmin kali ini keluar dari kamar pas itu dengan wajah lelah. Bayangkan saja! Sudah lebih dari 10 kali dia keluar masuk ruangan tersebut dan mencoba gaun yang sangat merepotkan menurutnya.

"Kyuhyun." Panggilnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakangi Sungmin langsung membalikan badannya dengan gerakan slow motion, dia langsung terpaku saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih bersih sebatas lutut dan aksen bulu-bulu halus berwarna merah muda dipinggirnya.

'cantik sekali," Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun tidak berucap apapun. "Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan berkata. "yang ini saja. Bagus, aku suka." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Dia berbalik kembali kedalam kamar pas, namun dia kembali membuka tirai yang menutupi ruangan tersebut. "terima kasih sudah memujiku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menutup kembali tirai tersebut.

"apa dia bisa membaca fikiranku?" Gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.To Be Continue.**_

Aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama chapter ini? Ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran Readers sekalian. ^^

Kalo masih ada yang belum jelas bisa PM aku atau mau temenan sama aku  
>*halah* just follow my Twitter <em><strong>Mirakyumin <strong>_mention me and I'll folback you.

_**Balesan review …**_

_**Minnie Trancy :**_ terima kasih udah baca dan review. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^

_**rikha-chan :**_ iya,terima kasih rikha-chan ^^

_**BunnyMinnie :**_ terima kasih udah nunggu chingu^^. Diusahakan update sama ff lainnya.

_**RizkaIwanda :**_ ini udah update ^^ gak perlu demo kok chingu

_**Rima KyuMin Elf :**_ ini udah dilanjutin rima-sshi. ^^

_**Cho Yooae :**_ ini udah dilanjut.

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ anyyeong do~ ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**nahanakyu :**_ iya terima kasih. Semoga Chapter ini Kyumin momentnya cukup.

_**farchanie01 :**_ iya,nanti bakalan ada pair couple super junior lainnya.

_**hanamichi :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjutin ^^

_**jojojooo :**_ mian chingu, ff ini atau lainnya aku gak pernah post di Facebook. Aku hanya post FF di FFn aja.

_**Chikyumin :**_ ya. Terima kasih. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

_** :**_ terima kasih. Kangin gak jahat kok, dia hanya terlalu sayang sama ming ^^

_**MkYjs :**_ terima kasih sudah nunggu ff ini chingu ^^

_**KarooMinnie :**_ miannnn~ kalo ngebosenin! Semoga chap ini enggak deh. Ini udah panjang belum?

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia :**_ semoga Kyumin momentnya di chapter ini cukup yaaa~

_**QMingKyutes137 :**_ ini udah dilanjut chingu~

_**Gyu279 :**_ soal Emp itu bahasa korea atau bukan, sepertinya bukan deh. Soalnya di dramanya itu drama Taiwan, dan untuk panggilan Emp itu emang ada didramanya, hehe~ kalo gak salah itu bahasa inggris atau apa gitu, aku lupa. *nyengir*

_**KyuJongie Lara Saengie :**_iya, memang ff ini terinspirasi sama drama tersebut. mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang gak ada atau aku tambah nantinya.

_**kikihanni :**_ ini udah dilanjutin ^^

_**riana dewi :**_ makasih udah suka ff ini. ^^ ini udah lanjut.

_**JoBel13ve :**_ it's oke. Ini udah lanjut ^^

_**Evilevigne :**_ apa di chapter ini Kyumin momentnya cukup? Iya terima kasih semangatnya, kamu juga ne?

_**Cha GyuMin :**_ iya Kangin emang iri-an orangnya ^^

_**fujo-tan : **_ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**lee hyun mi : **_yak chingu mau jadi anggota DPR yah? *garing* mian updatenya lama ^^

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :**_ terima kasih udah review chingu ^^

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All Uke as Girl.**

**a/n : **Fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama. Alur cerita mungkin juga sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang aku hilangkan dan aku tambah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari butik tersebut dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat mobil yang tadi mengantarkan mereka berdua kesini tidak ada lagi. Mr. Shin juga tidak ada.

"kemana mereka?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun merasakan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar, dia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut kemudian menekan tombol answer dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. "kami sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"…"

"terjebak macet? Sudah, tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taksi saja." Jawabnya sambil mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikannya. "ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"mobil yang menjemput kita terjebak macet, kita bisa pulang naik taksi." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar saran Kyuhyun. "kita pulang naik kereta bawah tanah saja gimana? Tapi, aku ingin berkeliling dulu." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin malas. "pergi saja berkeliling sendiri, aku ada urusan." Ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin disana.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. "ayolah Kyu, berkeliling sebenar saja. Aku hanya ingin makan es krim dikedai pojok sana." Pintanya sambil menguncang-guncangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah menguncangkan lengannya, kemudian dia menghela nafas lelah. "ayo." Jawabnya setengah hati.

"yes!" Sungmin tersenyum senang, tak lupa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat imut. Dengan semangat dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah kedai es krim langganan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun dengan pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin.

"Ahjussi, aku pesan 1 cup eskrim strawberry yah, seperti biasa. Dan… Kyuhyun? Kau ingin rasa apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak suka eskrim."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin cemberut. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. "pokoknya kamu harus cobain eskrim disini. Enak loh! Pasti kamu ketagihan deh." Ucap Sungmin. "Ahjussi, 1 cup eskrim vanilla yah." Tambahnya.

"terima kasih Ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin sambil menerima 2 cup eskrim pesanannya. Dia menyerahkan 1 cup kepada Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan kaki hingga stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang terdekat. Namun Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat matanya melihat sebuah brosur yang tertempel disebuah toko Design interior rumah.

Kyuhyun membaca setiap detail isi dari brosur tersebut, brosur yang berisikan bermacam-macam type dan harga sebuah hunian. Sungmin juga ikut melihat isi brosur tersebut, lalu dia memandang Kyuhyun. "kau mau lihat? Ayo kedalam!" Ajak Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk kedalam toko tersebut, keduanya disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang menunduk hormat kepada mereka berdua. "selamat datang di toko kami. Apa anda ingin melihat-lihat design kami untuk rumah anda berdua?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandang pelayan tersebut dengan pandangan horror. Rumah berdua? Yang benar saja. Begitulah kira-kira fikiran mereka berdua.

Pelayan tadi membawa mereka naik kelantai 2, dimana lantai tersebut terdapat sebuah percontohan design interior sebuah rumah. Kyuhyun dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap detail-detail disana.

"ini adalah salah satu design percontohan perumahan kami, anda bisa berkeliling dan melihat-lihat." Ucap pelayan tadi sambil meninggalkan Kyumin disana.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesebuah bar dipojok ruangan. Dia menumpukan kedua lengannya diatas bar sembari memperhatikan design-design ruangan lain yang ada dihadapannya. Sungmin pun memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"kau tau? Aku ingin sekali tinggal dirumah sederhana seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu. "maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pegawai biasa, tinggal dirumah sederhana dan hidup bahagia dengan istriku kelak. Mempunyai anak-anak yang cantik dan tampan. Bebas dan tidak harus memikirkan etika dimanapun aku berada, aku bebas melakukan apapun tanpa harus menjaga image dan lainnya." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin dengan serius mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menyanggah dagunya dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang bercerita.

Fikirannya berfantasi liar, dimana dia dan Kyuhyun tinggal disebuah flat sederhana dengan 2 orang anak dan kakeknya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun pergi bekerja dengan pakaian pegawai biasa dan memberikan ciuman di dahi untuk menambah semangat. Bayangan tersebut membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menganggkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya didepan wajah Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih saja senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ya! Kau memikirkan apa?" Sentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun menyenggol lengannya. "ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengendus sebal. "apa yang kau fikirkan hingga tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin nyengir gaje kearah Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengendus sebal melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi pewaris kakek?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ya seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku mau bebas dan tidak perlu mengikuti perintah Emp lagi. Aku ingin bebas berjalan dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan nantinya akan menjadi istriku tanpa dikawal atau diawasi. Dan yang terpenting, tidak akan dipusingkan dengan dokumen-dokumen dan kontrak-kontrak bodoh itu." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin memandang kearah depan saat Kyuhyun berujar demikian. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup (?) kedalam hatinya. Kyuhyun begitu ingin bebas dari keluarga Lee. Namun karena ucapannya kemarin, dan karena keegoisan dirinya yang juga ingin pergi dari keluarga Lee, dia mengorbankan Kyuhyun.

Drtt… drtt…

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia menekan tombol answer lalu mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. "hm?" Gumamnya.

"…"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya. "iya, kami sedang diperjalanan. Tidak perlu menjemput kami." Kyuhyun mematikan ponsel itu dan memasukannya kembali ke saku celananya. Dia menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae, ayo pulang Emp mencarimu." Ajaknya sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada didalam kereta yang penuh sesak, dikarenakan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore yang dimana para pekerja mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan kembali kerumah. Mereka berdiri dan berhimpitan dengan penumpang yang lain.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kurang nyaman berada di dalam kereta ini. Jelas saja, mungkin dia tidak pernah menaiki transportasi ini sepanjang hidupnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berada disampingnya. "kenapa tertawa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terdorong kearah Kyuhyun saat penumpang yang berada didepan pintu masuk tergeser kedalam.

Kyuhyun sedikit kasihan kepada Sungmin yang tidak nyaman berdesak desakan dengan para penumpang lainnya. Dia menarik tangan Sungmin dan sempat mendapatkan protes dari sang empunya tangan.

"wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya meraih tiang kereta untuk menjaga tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya menekan kaca kereta tepat disamping bahu Sungmin.

"begini kau lebih aman." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya begitu mengetahui jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, dia membuang pandangannya kearah lain, kemanapun asal tidak melihat kearah Sungmin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong kedepan saat penumpang yang dibelakangnya tidak sengaja memundurkan badannya. Otomatis tubuhnya merapat kearah Sungmin. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

Hal tersebut langsung membuat semburat kemerahan muncul dikedua pipi chubby Sungmin. dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas dari Kyuhyun dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya sekarang sedikit berdebar.

"Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin sambil mendongak.

"ya?" Saat Sungmin mendongak, Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit merendahkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengutuk posisinya sekarang yang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kyuhyun, bisa menjauh sedikit." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung menjauhkan badannya dan berdehem sedikit. Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya kah?

Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat jalur pemetaan arah kereta ini. Ternyata di stasiun pemberhentian berikutnya lah yang paling dekat dengan mansion keluarga Lee.

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta mulai berhenti. Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin bahwa mereka akan segera turun. Keadaan di pintu keluar sangat padat hingga mereka harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya. Bahkan Sungmin sempat tertahan ditengah kerumunan itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin agar tidak tertinggal olehnya.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Lalu dia memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, sadar atau tidak, dia merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Sesaat keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah tersebut. Mata Sungmin menangkap sosok seorang Siwon yang sedang bersender disamping sebuah mobil Audi A4 facelift berwarna hitam.

Siwon menengguk softdrink yang kemudian tak sengaja menengok kearah Kyumin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dia membuang kaleng tersebut ke tong sampah terdekat dan mendekap tangannya didada, tak lupa senyuman ah bukan, seringai yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"woa, kalian berdua sudah pacaran eoh? Mesra sekali." Sindirnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa sejak tadi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memasang wajah stoic nya. "cepatlah, aku lelah." Ucapnya sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya, dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Sungmin dan berbisik ditelinganya. "sudah mulai menyukai pangeran, eh?" Ucapnya.

Sungmin menjauhkan badannya dari Siwon. "apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin. Kemudian dia membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk.

"terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari kaca spion yang berada didalam mobil tersebut. Namun dia kembali memandang kedepan saat Siwon sudah masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

Selama perjalan menuju mansion keluarga Lee. Hanya Siwon dan Sungmin yang terlibat pembicaraan serius. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih menutup matanya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Sport berwarna hitam itu berhenti disebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai tersebut. Dan dari kursi pengemudi, Donghae keluar dari sana dengan sebuah hoodies berwarna abu-abu dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan aman, Donghae berjalan menyusuri sudut-sudut taman itu. Tidak diperdulikannya sapaan menggoda dari yeojya-yeojya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Dia berjalan kearah kerumunan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

Donghae melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan gerakan slowmotion untuk lebih jelas melihat objek yang berada dihadapannya. Disana ada seorang yeojya yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik dan imut menurutnya sedang menggerakan badannya sesuai irama lagu yang berasal dari sebuah tape.

Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan yeojya itu. Gerakannya sungguh luwes dan elegan namun tidak meninggalkan kesan er—seksi menurutnya.

Donghae menyenggol lengan seorang namja yang berada disebelahnya. "kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya.

Sang namja menoleh kearah Donghae dan menunjuk kearah yeojya itu. "dia? Namanya Lee Hyukjae, tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Dia cukup dikenal juga dikalangan komunitas dance seperti ini, kau tertarik dengannya?" Tanya namja itu.

"sepertinya." Jawabnya.

Donghae kembali memperhatikan yeojya yang bernama Eunhyuk tersebut. "Lee Hyukjae?" Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk menyelesaikan dancenya dengan baik. Tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada disana(tak terkecuali Donghae) diberikan untuknya, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan menunjukan gummy smile nya yang manis.

"gomawoyo~" Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan kepinggir arena tersebut dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk disampingnya. "hei cantik." Godanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang biasanya akan meluluhkan hati yeojya.

Eunhyuk menoleh sekilas dan memperhatikan namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "kau gila ya? Tersenyum lebar seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Doeng.

Donghae hampir saja terjatuh dari duduknya saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Hell ya, baru kali ini ada yeojya yang menolak pesona seorang Cho Donghae. Dia membuka kupluk hoodiesnya dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. "kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya.

"kau Cho Donghae, lalu?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik. Dia sempat terkejut saat namja yang disangkanya gila itu adalah salah satu Tuan Muda Lee. Corporation dari marga Cho.

"kau tidak terpesona dengan aura Prince ku?" Tanyanya narsis.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan narsis Donghae. Dan suara Eunhyuk bagaikan gemericik air hujan yang menenangkan dikala musim panas bagi Donghae. *oke kalimat terakhir aku rasa si Donge berlebihan dan OOC banget*.

"kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membereskan sportbagnya dan menentengnya. "aku pulang dulu ya semua." Ucap Eunhyuk kepada teman-temannya karena dia harus bekerja di cafe. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Donghae. "bye Prince." Eunhyuk berujar sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Lee Hyukjae, lihat saja nanti." Gumam Donghae sambil menyeringai dan memperhatikan sosok Eunhyuk yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin memperhatikan Sungmin yang sepertinya sedari tadi gelisah dan hanya meremas kedua tangannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "ada apa Minnie?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan menatap Kangin. "aku mau pertunanganku dengan Kyuhyun dibatalkan saja." Ucapnya pelan.

Kangin terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya. Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. "aku… aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." Jawabnya.

"kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Sungmin mengerutu dalam hati. Bertengkar apanya? Kedengarannya seperti orang yang sedang pacaran saja. "tidak, aku pokoknya tidak mau bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

"kakek tidak mau tau. Kau harus tetap bertunangan dan menikah dengan Kyuhyun! Atau kau punya namja lain?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku tetap pada keputusanku."

"terserah, aku juga tetap pada keputusanku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sungmin memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak kadang ucapan-ucapan aneh terdengar dari bibirnya. "dasar kakek botak, keras kepala."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para maid dan pengawal keluarga Lee pagi ini terlihat lebih sibuk. Pasalnya nanti malam akan ada pesta perkenalan atas Sungmin kepada seluruh relasi bisnis keluarga Lee.

Para pengawal dan maid tersebut berbagi tugas. Ada beberapa yang mengdekor gazebo cantik yang berada ditengah ruangan. Ada juga yang menyiapkan meja untuk menaruh makanan dan menata gelas. Beberapa terlihat sedang menata bunga disepanjang lorong menuju ruang tengah.

Para koki dan seluruh juru masak sudah sibuk didapur untuk acara nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon memperhatikan semua orang yang berada diruang tengah dari lantai dua bersama dengan Hankyung dan Donghae. Para tamu mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Siwon tersenyum miring saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu relasi bisnis keluarga Lee.

"hei, ayo turun! Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Ucap Donghae.

Mereka bertiga turun melalui tangga samping dan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan gazebo itu.

Tak lama lampu ruangan tersebut redup dan hanya menyorot Kangin dan Mr. Shin yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"selamat datang kepada para undangan yang terhormat, kali ini saya berdiri disini bukan untuk membicarakan bisnis ataupun kontrak kerja." Ucapan Kangin tersebut membuat para hadirin disana tersenyum simpul.

"tetapi saya akan mengenalkan seseorang yang paling berharga untuk hidup saya, permata saya. Cucu saya yang telah lama menghilang. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin." Setelah berujar demikian, Kangin mengarahkan tangannya kearah tangga.

Disana ada Sungmin yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress barwarna soft pink dengan tabungan bling-bling di bagian dadanya. Dan juga rambut hitamnya di tata sedemikian rapih dengan mahkota kecil diatasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan menerima tangan Kangin lalu berdiri disampingnya. Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang nampak cantik.

"dia adalah cucu kebangaanku. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin maju perlahan kearah mic. "Annyeonghaseo, choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang melihat anda" Ucapnya sopan.

"baiklah, disamping acara ini juga. Saya akan mengumumkan kabar bahagia. Bahwa cucuku ini akan bertunangan dengan salah satu pewarisku. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun langsung berjalan keatas gazebo dan berdiri disamping Sungmin.

Tepuk tangan para hadirin mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan keatas gazebo tersebut.

Blitz kamera yang tiada henti mengenai wajah mereka. Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri disana. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun menyatakan keberatan atas tunangan ini didepan banyak orang.

Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah memulai dansa Waltznya bersama Sungmin. "apa yang dia fikirkan?" Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Kangin menyuruh Kyumin untuk melakukan dansa Waltz untuk pertama kali. Lalu disusul oleh para relasi bisnis yang lain.

Donghae tersenyum sendiri melihat hyungnya itu berdansa. Ah soal menari, dia jadi teringat Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Tapi senyumnya langsung pudar saat seorang yeojya berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"hai Donghae." Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Donghae melirik jengah kearah yeojya ini. "apa maumu Jessica Jung? Dan bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya malas.

Jessica tersenyum sok manis kearah Donghae. "aku disini karena Sungmin yang mengundangku. Dan aku ingin berdansa denganmu." Ucapnya.

"kau memanfaatkan Sungmin? Cih, tidak sudi aku berdansa denganmu." Ucap Donghae sambil berlalu dari yeojya itu. Jessica merengut kesal menerima penolakan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Setelah dansa selesai, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang ada digenggamannya dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan disana.

Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menaruh gelas yang sedang dipegangnya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menggiringnya untuk kepinggir. "apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun itu." Ucap Siwon sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan relasi bisnis yang lainnya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Siwon. Baru saja dia merasakan Kyuhyun mulai berubah baik terhadapnya kemarin. Dan sekarang? Dia menjadi sosok Kyuhyun yang dingin kembali.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Siwon,Hankyung dan Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa bar yang terdapat di Mansion keluarga Lee sambil berbincang santai. Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dari pintu masuk sambil berlari dan berhenti didepan mereka semua.

"ada apa Hae? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kyu… Kyu hyung kabur dari rumah." Ucapnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

SiHanmin terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Donghae. "kau sudah menelponnya?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk. "aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif." Jawabnya.

Hankyung melirik tajam kearah Sungmin. "ini semua kerena mu." Desisnya.

"hei, sudah jangan menyalahkannya. Ayo kita cari dia. Sungmin, kau tunggu disini saja oke?" Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin. Dia menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Sihanhae keluar dari bar itu untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, selanjutnya dia berdiri dan keluar dari sana lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Nona muda menghilang!" Teriak seorang pelayan.

Mr. Shin yang memang ada didekat pelayan tersebut langsung menghampiri pelayan itu. "apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Sang pelayan itu menengguk ludahnya. "tadi saya masuk kedalam untuk memanggil Nona, tapi Nona sudah tidak ada didalam. Dan saya hanya menemukan ini dimeja." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih ke Mr. Shin.

Mr. Shin mengambil surat tersebut. "sudah, kalian kembali bekerja." Titahnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan keruangan Kangin untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini.

"APA?" Teriak Kangin saat mendengar kabar tersebut. "Shin, kerahkan seluruh pengawal untuk mencari Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun." Titahnya.

Mr. Shin mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Siwon yang sedang berada dimobilnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun merasakan ponsel yang ada disampingnya bergetar. Dia memasangkan handsfree ketelinganya. "ada apa Mr. Shin?" Tanyanya.

"…"

"mwo? Sungmin kabur dari rumah?" Tanyanya setengah terkejut. "iya, nanti akan kucari dengan yang lainnya." Tambahnya.

Siwon berfikir sebentar saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Kemudian senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. "Sungmin kabur untuk mengalihkan perhatian Emp yang sedang mencari Kyu. Hm? That's great idea." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar di kap mobilnya dipinggir pantai. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut.

Baru beberapa detik menyalakannya, ponselnya sudah bergetar. Disana tertera id calling atas nama Donghae. "ada apa Hae?" Tanyanya.

"…"

"Siapa yang kabur? Aku hanya keluar sebentar dan tidak ingin diganggu." Ucapnya.

"…"

"mwo? Sungmin kabur dari rumah? Bagaimana bisa? Iya, aku akan mencarinya juga setelah ini." Ucapnya lalu mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut.

Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakannya. Dia ikut membantu mencari Sungmin. "apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon palm yang terdapat di depan rumah kedua orangtuanya yang diberikan keluarga Lee dahulu. Dia sedang menunggu orang suruhan Keluarga Lee selesai menyisir daerah rumah tersebut.

Setelah para pesuruh orang keluarga Lee pergi hingga mengilang diujung jalan. Sungmin berlari kencang masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa yang tertutupi oleh kain putih tersebut dan tak lama kemudian dia mulai terlelap karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun saat mendengar suara yang disebabkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, dan benar, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

Dia mengambil tongkat yang berada di samping sofa tersebut dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Saat langkah kaki itu mendekat dan bayangan seseorang terlihat olehnya, dia langsung mengarahkan tongkat tersebut kearah kepala sang namja yang membuat topi yang dipakai namja itu terjatuh.

"akh." Namja itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. Bukan, bukan karena suara namja itu. Tetapi siapa orang yang baru saja dipukulnya itu. "Kyuhyun!" Pekiknya.

Namja itu—Kyuhyun langsung menyeka sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalanya ke dahi. Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu membuat Sungmin kembali terpekik kaget. "Kyuhyun! kamu berdarah!"

Sungmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di sofa. Dia kemudian mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Tak lama, dia menemukan sebuah kotak P3K dan mengambilnya lalu kembali keruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin langsung membuka kotak P3K itu dan mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Dia menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun dan perlahan mengelap darah yang masih saja keluar dari luka tersebut.

"akh, sakit…" Rintihnya saat tak sengaja Sungmin menekan lukanya terlalu kuat.

"aduh, maaf Kyu. Aku kira kau itu tadi pencuri." Sesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadi menundukan kepalanya mendongak dan langsung menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan lukanya. Sungmin yang merasa dipandangi itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua seakan terpaku dan mamandangi pantulan diri mereka di mata Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Seakan terhipnotis, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya. Sungminpun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bisa merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing. Mereka semakin mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menempel. Dan…

CUT…

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nyehehe penasaran kah? *ketawaEvil*. Entah kenapa idenya langsung berhenti disitu, jadi mau dilanjutin gak nih Readers?

Dan aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama chapter ini? Ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran Readers sekalian. ^^

Yang mau temenan sama aku *halah* atau mau tanya tentang ff ini, Just follow my Twitter (at) _**Mirakyumin **_mention me, and I'll follow back you .

_**~balesan Review~**_

_**Secret BlackHeart : **_maybe yes, maybe no. . Ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**sungminie : **_ terima kasih chingu ^^

_**Chagyumin : **_iya, mungkin ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**choi wonsa :**_ jawaban atas pertanyaan chingu ada dichapter ini. Siwon gak jadi antagonis kok, cuma agak sedikit gimana gitu XD. Kok pada nyangka si Kyu suka ama Ming sih? hehe~ ini udah update. Maaf lama ^^

_**Lolipop Secret :**_ terima kasih ya Chloe? Bener gak? Ini udah update ^^

_**nahanakyu :**_ tuh kan, pada ngira kyu suka sama ming. Kenapa si, kenapa? *digaplokchingu* ini udah lanjut ^^.

_**KyuJongie Lara Saengie :**_ iya sama-sama. Heem, aku juga suka banget sama nie drama, padahal udah dari zaman kapan tau.^^

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :**_ iya, emang mereka jahat tuh. *tukanghasut* terima kasih udah baca^^

_**UthyDianRyeosomnia :**_ suka gak ya? Hehe, nanti bakalan ketemu dichapter selanjutnya kok. Terima kasih semangatnya ^^

_**Rima Kyumin Elf :**_ ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

_**Gyu279 :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya lama~

_**Malidaminne :**_ waa~ maaf buat kamu nunggu lama. Ini udah lanjut ^^

_**rikha-chan :**_ ini udah dilanjut saengi ^^

_**riana dewi :**_ terima kasih udah nunggu ff ancur ini. hehe~ . apa Kyumin momentnya sudah cukup banyak?

_**RizkaIwanda :**_ haha, di chapter ini udah bisa dibilang pacaran belum? Kan udah gandengan tuh ^^. Ini udah lanjut ^^

_**farchanie01 :**_ di chapter ini pair Haehyuk udah muncul, dan couple lain akan menyusul. Ini udah update, maaf lama ^^

_**-elf :**_ salam kenal juga. Haha, iya gak kenapa-kenapa . Terima kasih udah suka ff ini. ini udah update ^^

_**rhie sparkyu'min :**_ wah, aku malahan gak tau drama _My Princess_ itu kaya apa. XD. Itu, alesannya ada diatas kenapa dia gak mau jadi pewaris. Ini udah dilanjut^^

_**Matsuka99 :**_ huaaa~ aku juga mau. Gak perlu SS4 deh, suruh oppadeulnya aja nginep dirumahku. #plak. Ini udah lanjut^^

_**minhee choi :**_ terima kasih udah suka ff ini *bow* ini udah lanjut ^^

_**ShippoChan :**_ iya, salam kenal juga. Itu emang sifatnya Kyu. Ini udah lanjut ^^

_**Reyza Apriliyani :**_ annyeong do~ iya, hehe sehabis UN entah kemana idenya hilang gitu aja, makanya cari ilham dulu. XD. Ini udah lanjuut^^

_**puthri mala99 : **_ini udah lanjut ^^__

_**anon : **_oke, ini udah lanjut

_**lee jasmine :**_ haha, terima kasih, ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**kyumin forever :**_ haha, menurut chingu mereka udah saling fallin in love belum nih? XD. Ini udah lanjut ^^.

_**AIDASUNGJIN : **_ ini udah lanjut ^^

_**iCloudsindo :**_oke, ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

_**QMingKyutes137 :**_ ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunaka bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter~_

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bisa merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing. Mereka semakin mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menempel. Dan…

Blash…

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari arah kaca besar yang berada dibelakang mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan badan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka menutupi mata mereka dari kilauan cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"bagi siapapun yang didalam sana. Cepatlah keluar!" Mereka mengenali suara yang berteriak lewat pengeras suara itu. Itu adalah suara Mr. Shin.

Setelah berteriak lewat pengeras suara itu, Mr. Shin berbalik dan memandang Kangin yang sedang tersenyum didalam mobil Limousin mewahnya. "sepertinya ini akan menarik, Emp." Ucapnya.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya dan melirik kearah para wartawan dari berbagai media yang sudah bersiap untuk mengambil mengambil gambar atau masyarakat sekitar yang sekedar menonton.

Pintu depan rumah tersebut terbuka. Disana muncul sosok Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan topi nike hitam yang dipakainya, guna menyamarkan wajahnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang kepergok berbuat mesum oleh warga sekitar, atau pasangan selingkuhan yang ketauan selingkuh oleh suami atau istri mereka.

Sungmin menggunakan tasnya untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terkekspos kamera para wartawan. Tapi tampaknya gagal karena beberapa wartawan sudah berhasil mengabadikan foto ataupun rekaman mereka berdua.

"Shin, jika kau tidak terlalu cepat tadi. Mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan cucu." Gumam Kangin sambil tertawa melihat Kyumin yang sibuk keluar dari kerumunan wartawan.

Mr. Shin terkekeh membenarkan ucapan Kangin. "apakah pengawal sudah boleh melerai para wartawan itu Emp? Sepertinya Nona sudah tidak terlalu nyaman dengan mereka semua." Tanya Mr. Shin.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya. "sudah cukup aku memberikan mereka berdua pelajaran berharga kali ini. Tidak semudah itu untuk membohongiku." Ucapnya.

Setelah Kangin menutup mobil kaca mobil Limousin nya, Mr. Shin mengisyaratkan semua pengawal untuk meleraikan kerumuman wartawan itu dan membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

Mobil yang memuat Kangin didalamnya terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan perumahan tersebut.

* * *

><p>"skandal yang melibatkan cucu dari pengusaha terkenal Lee Youngwoon dan salah satu pewaris keluarga Lee bermarga Cho, mereka ditemukan keluar dari salah satu rumah milik keluarga Lee—<p>

Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum melihat tayangan reporter di Televisi tersebut. Dimana mereka bisa melihat Kyumin keluar dari pintu depan dan langsung diserbu oleh kerumunan wartawan.

"mereka itu terlalu kompak." Gumam Siwon.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghat tidak mengerti.

"bukan apa-apa, maksudku kau itu bodoh!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Donghae berniat menjitak kepala Siwon, tapi dengan gesitnya Siwon menghindar darinya. "aish! Dasar kuda." Cibir Donghae.

"hei, ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana dengan _yeojya_ yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae menoleh kearah Siwon, senyum manis tercipta dibibirnya. "hehe, dia itu sangat cantik juga manis dan imut. Kau tau? Dia itu pandai menari, gerakannya sangat gesit dan juga seksi." Ucapnya semangat.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "apa kau sudah mengenalnya?" Tanyanya.

"namanya Lee Hyukjae, tapi teman-temannya memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah cantik plus _gummy smile_ nya yang imut itu." Siwon memasang wajah eneg kearah Donghae. Baru kali ini namja ikan disebelahnya itu berujar segitu semangatnya membicarakan seorang _yeojya_.

"kenapa tidak mencari tahu?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae menepuk kepalanya, merutuki kobodohannya. Jelas, dia bisa meminta tolong suruhan keluarga Lee untuk mencari tahu data ataupun segalanya yang berhubungan dengan _yeojya_ bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu, dia mencari sederet nama dalam _phonebook_nya, lalu mengubungi suruhan keluarga Lee. "ah, Mr. Jay, ini aku Donghae. Tolong carikan aku informasi tentang _yeojya_ bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk." Ucapnya semangat.

"…"

"aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya cari saja informasi tentangnya, dia sering berada di taman kota dekat dengan _department store_nya Siwon. Disana dia sering latihan dance bersama dengan komunitasnya."

"…"

"aku tidak punya fotonya. Cepat carikan informasi mengenai dirinya untukku, atau kau akan aku pecat." Setelah berucap demikian, Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut.

"boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae melotot horror kearah Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "aish! Jangan macam-macam Choi Siwon, dia itu _yeojya_-ku. Cari mangsa yang lain saja sana!" Pekiknya.

Siwon menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. "ah, kau membuatku tuli Hae." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk di bar tempat mereka berkumpul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sungmin terduduk didepan ruang TV nya. Sedari pagi tadi dia menyalakan Televisi, acara yang ditayangkan selalu saja tayangan memalukan dirinya kemarin bersama Kyuhyun yang dikepung oleh wartawan ditempat persembunyiannya.

"Ah, ini memalukan." Ucapnya lemas.

Drt… drrtt…

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menaruhnya ditelinga kanannya.

'_**Sungmin!'**_ Pekikan dari line telpon membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. "jangan berteriak Hyukie! aku belum tuli kau tau?" Ucapnya jengkel.

'_**hehe, maaf Min. Kau sudah lihat Koran pagi ini? isinya sangat wow Min, haha. Kau sudah melihatnya? Atau perlu aku membacakannya untukmu? Seorang Lee Sungmin cucu dari pengusaha terkenal Seoul dan salah satu pewaris tahta Lee Corporation, Cho Kyu—'**_

"cukup!" Pekik Sungmin.

'_**hehe. Kau sungguh daebak Min, bisa terlibat skandal dengannya. Kau tau? Semua teman kampus ataupun teman kerjaku iri denganmu.'**_ Ucapnya.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Mereka akan berubah fikiran saat mereka sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Batin Sungmin.

'_**hei Min? kau mendengarku?'**_ Tanya Eunhyuk dari sebrang.

"ya, aku mendengarmu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

'_**aku ingin bertemu dengamu. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak saling berbicara. Kau bisa?'**_

"tentu saja bisa, dimana kita bertemu Hyukie?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Sungmin sungguh merindukan sahabatnya itu, mereka bertemu terakhir kalinya saat dibandara, itupun mereka tidak banyak berbicara atau tidak sama sekali.

'_**di café ku bekerja? Strawberry café? Didaerah xxx, kau tau?' **_Tanyanya.

"aku tau, tunggu aku disana._ Bye~_" Ucapnya. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut, Sungmin bergegas berganti baju dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Mr. Shin yang sedang berbicara dengan kepala pelayan rumah ini. "Mr. Shin," Panggilnya.

Mr. Shin menoleh dan tersenyum. "iya, ada apa Nona?" Tanyanya.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku." Ucapnya.

"baiklah, saya akan menyuruh supir untuk menyiapkan mobil dan saya juga akan mengantarkan anda." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Mr. Shin dari belakang. Setelah sampai didepan rumah, Mr. Shin membukakan pintu mobil yang biasa membawa Sungmin lalu menyuruh supir untuk menjalankan mobil tersebut ketempat tujuan.

Mobil tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah café bernuansa pink dengan icon strawberry didepannya. Mr. Shin keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Mr. Shin tidak perlu menungguku, aku akan menelpon anda jika aku sudah selesai berbicang dengan temanku." Ucap Sungmin.

Mr. Shin menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil tersebut. Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu masuk saat mobil Limousinnya tadi sudah berjalan menjauh dari café tersebut.

Saat Sungmin melangkah masuk, matanya langsung disajikan dengan hiasan buah kesukaan sahabatnya itu begitu memenuhi seluruh pelosok café tersebut.

Sungmin duduk dipojok ruangan yang tepat berada didekat kaca. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Eunhyuk jika dia sudah sampai di café tempatnya bekerja.

"Min," Panggil seorang _yeojya_ dengan pakaian yang sama dengan pelayan lain di café itu, merah muda bermotif strawberry duduk dihadapannya. Dia Eunhyuk.

"hai, Hyukie lama gak ketemu." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Eunhyuk sekilas.

"kau mau minum apa? atau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membuka buku menu dihadapannya dan membolak balik halaman menu tersebut. "Aku mau sphagetty strawberry sama jus strawberry aja." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya kepada salah satu karyawan disana. Dia menyebutkan pesanan Sungmin lalu menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyajikan pesanan Sungmin.

"hei, kau ingin dipecat berlaku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya ngengir, memamerkan _gummy smile_nya yang manis. "bos ku tidak pernah ada disini Min, dia sedang di Paris untuk meneruskan sekolah designernya. Jadi dia mempercayakan cafénya ini padaku." Jelasnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Min, aku dengar kau akan bertunangan dengan salah satu calon pewaris keluarga Lee, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "iya." Jawabnya pelan.

"loh? Bukannya kau menyukainya Min? menyukai Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"kau akan berubah fikiran setelah mengenalnya." Ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Sungmin datang. Pelayan tersebut menaruh makanan dan minuman itu diatas meja. "silahkan dinikmati." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "terima kasih."

Setelah pelayan tersebut kembali ketempatnya. Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka, entah itu apa saja yang mereka ceritakan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pelan. Dia baru saja tiba dirumah setelah mungkin 3 jam lebih mengobrol seru dengan Eunhyuk—sahabat dan juga saudara baginya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar didepan dinding pintu kamarnya. "Kyuhyun? ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menundukan kepalanya mendongak. Dia berjalan kearah Sungmin dan berhenti didahapan Sungmin yang berhenti. Dia menarik lengan kanan Sungmin dan menyeretnya berjalan dilorong tersebut.

Sungmin? tentu saja dia berusaha berontak dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya.

"kita akan berpesta dengan yang lainnya." Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sesampainya di parkiran, dia membuka pintu bagian penumpang untuk Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sungmin mengikuti suruhan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun memasuki area parkir sebuah hotel mewah. Sungmin memainkan tangan dalam genggamannya dengan gugup. Dia semakin khawatir saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam hotel.

'apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku.' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Cklek…

Kyuhyun membuka pintu hotel tersebut dengan sebuah card berwarna emas. Dia mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan kedalam, dia juga menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"hai Sungmin!" Suara orang yang dikenalnya membuat Sungmin mendongak. Ternyata, diruangan tersebut ada Siwon, Donghae dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk melingkar dengan berbotol-botol soju diatas meja.

"Siwon? Donghae? Hankyung? Kalian juga disini?" Tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum dan menganggkat sebotol soju yang berada didalam genggamannya. "ya, Kyuhyun yang mengundang kami kemari. Dan, hei Kyu! Ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengadakan pesta seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah gelas dan sebotol _red wine_ lalu menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepada Sungmin. dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"kami mengadakan pesta ini untuk merayakan dirimu yang sudah bergabung dengan keluarga kami." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menuangkan isi botol _red wine _tersebut kedalam gelas yang dipegang Sungmin.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Siwon kemudian. Mereka sama-sama mendorong botol soju yang ada digenggaman mereka masing-masing.

"bersulang untuk bergabungnya Sungmin di keluarga besar kita." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_cheers._" Ucap mereka bersama-sama, lalu terdengarlah bunyi kaca yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya saat cairan merah tersebut masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, rasanya sangat asing ditenggorokannya. Namun dia tidak memungkiri bahwa minuman itu sungguh enak.

Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan _wine _tersebut ke gelas yang dipegang Sungmin saat dia menyodorkan gelas kosong tersebut.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu. Mereka semua sudah dalam keadaan 'sedikit' mabuk. Dia menghirup aroma yang berasal dari _wine _tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dia mengucek matanyanya. Dia terkaget saat melihat sebuah tangan yang menjadi bantalnya. Dia membalikan badannya, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menemukan wajah _close up_ Siwon yang sedang tertidur pulas dihadapannya.

"Kyaaaa~"

Dia menganggkat selimut berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia bangkit lalu terduduk di kasur sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka setengah.

Siwon sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan seorang _yeojya. _Dia membuka matanya perlahan, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang _yeojya _yang diidentifikasi sebagai Sungmin tersebut sedang membelakanginya.

"huhuhu, Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menangis, namun tidak mengeluarkan airmata sekalipun.

Siwon mencoba untuk duduk, dia sedikit menutupi badan berototnya dari Sungmin. "hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar karena terlalu banyak minum soju semalam.

"huhuhu."

"hei, kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"HUEEE~" Teriakan Sungmin membuat Siwon menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ya! Kau ini kenapa? kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Sungmin membalikan badannya dan memandang Siwon dengan wajah ingin menangis. "apa yang kau lakukan semalam padaku Siwon!" Ucapnya.

"apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa terhadapmu." Ucap Siwon.

"tapi kenapa kita bisa berada disini dengan kau yang tidak memakai sehelai baju pun Siwon!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat menyebut nama Siwon.

"ah, berhenti berteriak Min. kau fikir kita melakukan apa? hah? Lagipula aku punya standar tersendiri jika mau melakukan 'itu' dengan _yeojya_. Dan kau tidak seksi sama sekali." Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai.

Sungmin sedikit terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dia sedikit memajukan bibirnya, tanda berfikir. "tapi kenapa kita berdua bisa berada disini Siwon! Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Siwon sedikit berfikir, lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas sebelah kanan dan mendiam beberapa digit nomor. Dia mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya. Menunggu nada panggilan terjawab dari seberang telponnya.

'_**wae?' **_Tanya suara dari seberang.

"Hae, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Siwon sambil me-_loudspeaker_ sambungan telpon tersebut.

'_**dirumah, memangnya kenapa?' **_Tanya Donghae.

"apa semalam saat kita semua mabuk kau langsung pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

'_**ya, aku dan Hankyung langsung kembali kerumah. Tadinya aku akan membawa Sungmin kembali bersamaku, tapi kata Kyu hyung dia ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua. Makanya aku kembali terlebih dahulu bersama Hankyung.' **_Siwon tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"oke, aku tutup telponnya." Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Siwon mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. "bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti akan semua ini?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang semua ini?" Tanya Sungmin mengira-ngira.

Siwon menjentikan jarinya. "benar! Dia merencanakan pesta ini, membuat kau dan aku mabuk. Lalu menaruh kita berdua disini, seolah-olah kita berdua melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan." Jelasnya.

"jadi, apa maksud Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya itu, namun dia perlu kepastian.

"sudah jelas, untuk membatalkan pertunangan kalian." Jawabnya sambil memandang Sungmin. "_sigh,_ dia itu bodoh! Saat aku mabuk, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun." Gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

'begitu inginkah dirimu menolak pertunangan ini Kyu?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Kita bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepada Emp nanti, kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"berbaliklah, aku ingin memakai pakaianku." Setelah Siwon berujar demikian, Sungmin membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah jendela. Sedangkan Siwon mengambil pakaiannya berada dipinggir kasur lalu membawanya kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"kau keluar setelah beberapa menit aku keluar oke? Aku yakin, si bodoh itu mengundang wartawan diluar sana." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu, Siwon membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Setelah menunggu 10 menit, Sungmin menyusul keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil yang dipersiapkan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Sungmin sedang berada di taman kaca yang berada didalam halaman mansion keluarga Lee. "ini tiket, paspor dan sedikit uang yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mencari keluargamu yang berada Kanada." Siwon menyodorkan beberapa kertas kearah Sungmin.

Mereka tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

Sungmin memandangi berkas-berkas tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. "kurasa, aku tidak ingin meneruskan taruhan ini lagi Siwon. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa pertunangan ini hanya untuk mempermainkannya." Jelas Sungmin.

"ya, kalian berdua berhasil mempermainkanku."

Sungmin dan Siwon tersentak saat mendengar suara datar yang berasal dari pintu masuk rumah kaca tersebut. mereka berdua terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang datar.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah SiMin dengan pandangan tajam. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan mata yang tajam. Sedangkan Siwon hanya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan santai.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin. "kau sudah puas mempermainkanku? Aku kira kau adalah wanita baik-baik. Namun ternyata kau sama saja." Ucapnya dengan nada masih sama datarnya.

"Ky… Kyu aku hiks minta maaf." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Siwon langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin saat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "sudah, jangan menangis." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "jangan menyalahkannya, aku yang mengajaknya melakukan taruhan ini. Kau berhak marah kepadaku." Tambahnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"kalian sama saja. Dan ku fikir kalian berdua cukup serasi, bagaimana jika kalian saja yang bertunangan? Cukup dengan aku memperlihatkan foto ini kepada Emp, dan setelah itu aku bebas." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto Sungmin yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon diatas ranjang.

"Kyuhyun! hentikan." Perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca tersebut tanpa menoleh kembali kearah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil memandang lantai kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Sekarang dirinya diliputi perasaan bersalah terhadap Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi sekarang _namja _itu sudah mengetahui tentang taruhannya bersama Siwon.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja Kangin.

Seorang penjaga membuka pintu ruangan kerja Kangin saat Sungmin sudah berada dekat dengannya. Mr. Shin menjauhkan badannya saat Sungmin muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

"nah, untung kau ada disini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala pesta pertunanganmu lusa. Aku sudah menyuruh koki terbaik untuk memasak diacaramu. Undangan juga sudah ku sebar, dan presiden Negara kita ini akan bersedia hadir diacara pertunanganmu." Kangin bercerita tanpa memberikan sedikit kesempatan Sungmin untuk berbicara.

Mr. Shin yang melihatnya pun langsung merundukan badannya. "Emp, kurasa Nona ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"ah, benarkah? Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" Tanya Kangin saat memandang Sungmin.

"kakek, aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

"aku tidak mencintainya, aku rasa itu cukup untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Selamat malam." Sungmin langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja Kangin dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Donghae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sembari berlari kearah ruang tamu. Ternyata disana semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Kangin.

Donghae berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dia menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna putih kepada Kangin dan sebuah surat lagi kepada Sungmin yang berwarna merah.

Kangin menggeram marah saat membaca surat yang tertera nama Cho Kyuhyun dipojok bawah surat. "blokir semua asset miliknya, cari dia sampai ketemu." Perintahnya kepada Mr. Shin.

Sungmin membuka surat tersebut dan menemukan sebuah cincin perak dengan design sederhana. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat membaca surat yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya. "aku ke kamar dulu." Ucapnya pelan. Setelah berujar demikian, dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Siwon memandangi Kangin yang sedang memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan datar. "Emp, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Siwon.

Kangin menoleh dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk berbicara. Namun Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae dan Hankyung yang masih berada disana.

Seakan mengerti, Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya. Diikuti Mr. Shin dan Siwon dari belakang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hari pertunangan Sungmin sudah tiba. Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia kali ini, namun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Dia malah melamun sambil memegang cincin yang berada didalam surat yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terdiam, suasana ruang depan mansion keluarga Lee cukup repot karena para pelayan sedang menata makanan, minuman maupun bunga agar terlihat rapih dan terkesan mewah.

Siwon memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan para maid dari balkon atas lantai 2. Fikirannya terfikir kembali dengan percakapannya dengan Kangin kemarin pagi berputar terus diotaknya. "semoga rencana ini berhasil." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terlihat cantik dengan gaun pink yang dipesannya dahulu, sewaktu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun kecantikannya sedikit terusik dengan aura yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang terlihat lesu dan kosong.

"Min."

Sungmin membalikan badannya saat mendengar panggilan seorang yang dikenalnya. Ternyata disana ada Eunhyuk yang masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama dengan Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Hyukie," Gumamnya.

"kau terlihat cantik sekali. Beruntung sekali Siwon-_sshi _bisa bertunangan dengan sahabatku yang cantik ini." Ucapnya.

Ya, walaupun 'calon' tunangan sesungguhnya Sungmin—Kyuhyun kabur dari rumah. Kangin tetap mengadakan acara pertunangan tersebut namun dengan Siwon sebagai penggantinya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"baiklah, aku harus kembali kebawah. Aku tinggal kalian berdua oke?" Setelah berujar demikian, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Siwon sedikit terkejut saat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya dan membereskan simpul dasi yang dipakai Siwon. Dia sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengemudikan sebuah _speed boat_ ketengah laut. Dia membuka ponselnya. Jam 10:15. 45 menit lagi acara pertunangan itu segera dilaksananakan. Tapi dia sedikit menyengeritkan dahinya.

'kenapa tidak ada yang mencariku? Padahal aku sudah kabur dari rumah 2 hari.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Mr. dan Mrs. Choi berdiri disamping Siwon dan juga Hankyung. "kenapa acaranya belum dimulai juga Siwon? Ini sudah jam 11:30, lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan." Tanya Mrs. Choi.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tau Umma," Jawabnya.

Tik… tok…

Jam semakin bergulir, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 : 00. Para tamu yang sudah menunggu lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari Lee Youngwoon, sang pemilik acara.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berfikir sambil memandangi hamparan laut yang luas dihadapannya. Fikirannya terus didominasi oleh sosok Sungmin. Tawanya, teriakannya, dan semuanya yang ada pada diri Sungmin.

Dengan segera dia menghidupkan mesin _speedboat_ tersebut. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihaknya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menyalakan mesin tersebut, hasilnya tetap sama, tidak menyala sama sekali.

"_shit!_" Makinya sambil memukul setir kemudi kapal tersebut.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam laut dan mencoba berenang ke daratan.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari dari parkiran mansion keluarga Lee. Terkadang dia terjatuh karena terlalu cepat berlari menaiki anak tangga. Dia langsung merosotkan(?) badannya kebawah saat melihat hall acara tempat pertunangan tersebut sepi.

"aku terlambat." Gumamnya.

"kau belum terlambat, pertunangan ini tidak akan dilaksanakan. Karena sang pria tidak ada." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang mendekap tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "temui wanitamu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh terima kasih kearah Siwon dan segera berlari kembali menuju kamar Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Kangin duduk diam dikursi kebesarannya dengan Mr. Shin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Shin, bagaimana aku menghiburnya untuk keluar dari kesedihannya ini?" Tanya Kangin.

"kurasa tidak perlu Emp," Jawab Mr. Shin sambil melihat kearah cctv yang berada didalam sana. Mereka berdua bisa melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

"ternyata pengorbananku tidak sia-sia Shin." Ucapan Kangin mendapatkan anggukan dari Mr. Shin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sambil memandangi kearah ikan koi yang berada dikolam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kecewa. Dia berjalan kedalam kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Min,"

Sungmin membalikan badannya. Dia langsung diam ditempat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Senyum bahagia terukir diwajah tampannya.

Dia positif, menyukai ah bukan mencintai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Berulang-ulang. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu didalam hatinya.

Sungmin mencengkram kemeja hitam bagian depan Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya berusaha membalas ciuman Kyuhyun yang dia bisa.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram karena airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu satu sama lain.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gimana sama Chapter ini? haha, aku gak nyangka bisa nyelesain ff ini dalam waktu 3 jam. Semoga kalian semua puas oke?

Aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama Chapter ini? ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari Readers sekalian untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, dan yang mau temenan sama aku *halah* atau mau tanya tentang ff ini, just follow my Twitter (at) _**Mirakyumin. **_Mention me, and I'll follow back you ^^

Maaf Chapter ini aku gak bisa bales Review dari kalian satu persatu. Bukan karena apa-apa, karena aku harus siap-siap untuk pergi besok ^^. Review dari kalian memberikan aku semangat untuk cepat melanjutkan fict ini. terima kasih.

_**Big Thanks to : Secret BlackHeart**__**kyumin forever | Reyza Apriliyani | nahanakyu | Cha Gyumin | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Rima Kyumin Elf | Me Is | imsmL | Lya Clouds | Park Ha Rin | puthri mala99 | Matsuka99 | farchanie01 | UthyDianRyeosomnia | rikha-chan | tifafawookie | riana dewi | ParkLeeKim | KMSaidenlee | kazuko mizushima | Gyu279 | rhie sparkyu'min | choi wonsa | kikihanni | QMingKyutes137 | ShippoChan | AIDASUNGJIN | kyurin minnie | anakKyuMin | KyuJongie Lara Saengie | Malidaminne | hana | ana |**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Thania Lee.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin / Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All Uke as Girl.**

**.**

**.**

_**Haehyuk side**_

Donghae masih setia mengikuti taksi yang membawa Eunhyuk didalamnya. Selama di acara pertunangan tadi (walaupun akhirnya gagal) dia tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mendekati Eunhyuk. Alasannya karena apa saja. Entah itu diseret kedua orangtuanya, disuruh menemani Hankyung ataupun karena Eunhyuknya sendiri yang menghindar darinya.

Jelas, dia sedikit cemburu saat di pesta itu dia selalu melihat Eunhyuk berbincang akrab dengan Siwon. Bahkan _yeojya _itu bisa tertawa dengan sangat cantik saat berbincang dengan Siwon.

Tak lama, taksi yang membawa Eunhyuk berhenti didepan sebuah café dipusat pertokoan. _**Strawberry café. **_

Donghae tersenyum lebar mengetahui dimana dia bisa menemukan _yeojya _yang menarik perhatiannya itu bekerja. Sambil bersiul pelan, dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke _mansion _keluarga Lee. Memikirkan cara dan trik untuk menarik perhatian sang _yeojya _pujaan.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan penggorengan dan spatula didalam dapur _mansion_ keluarga Lee. Dia sudah mengusir seluruh koki dan juru masak untuk keluar dari dapur. Jadi, tinggalah dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas meja sembari memperhatikan Sungmin.

"tada!" Pekik Sungmin sambil menganggkat piring berisi nasi goreng yang barusaja dibuatnya. "ini, makanlah." Sungmin menyodorkan piring tersebut kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimannya, melahapnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kelakuan _namjachingu_-nya ini. Dia mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel di ujung bibir Kyuhyun. "pelan-pelan Kyu, aku bisa membuatkannya lagi jika kau masih kurang. Tapi kenapa kau makan seperti buruh bangunan begini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin. "kau tau? Sebelum aku sampai disini. Aku sedang merenung ditengah laut, lalu saat aku akan kembali ternyata kapal motor yang ku naiki mati dan aku memutuskan untuk berenang ke tepian." Ucapnya.

"benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "kau tau? Bahkan aku bertarung dengan dua ikan hiu yang besar. Bertemu dengan lumba-lumba yang membantuku untuk sampai ke daratan." Dongengnya.

"haha, lucu sekali Tuan Cho. Kau fikir aku anak kecil yang akan berbinar mendengar ceritamu?" Sungmin tersenyum meledek kearah Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sungmin sedikit terkaget saat tangan Kyuhyun terjulur kearah lehernya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang menjadi bandul di kalung yang melingkar dileher Sungmin.

"kau memakainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang berusaha tidak memandang Kyuhyun.

"ini, aku simpan agar tidak hilang. Jadi, jika kau kembali aku akan mengembalikannya lagi kepadamu." Jawabnya masih tidak melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha melepaskan kalung tersebut, berniat mengembalikan cincin tersebut ke Kyuhyun. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"itu untukmu. Teruslah pakai untukku. Kau tau? Aku membeli cincin ini dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri. Aku bekerja secara diam-diam di Pom bensin setiap pulang sekolah terdahulu. Namun aku berhenti saat salah satu pengawal Emp menemukanku dan menyeretku pulang." Ucapnya.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanyanya. Dia kembali melahap makanan buatan Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan para maid yang mengintip mereka dari pintu masuk dapur yang memang sebagian pintunya terdapat kaca yang bisa melihat langsung kedalam.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasur empuknya sambil memegangi ponselnya. Sesekali dia memencet tombol hijau untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun dia langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu juga saat sambungan tersebut belum tersambung ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

"aish! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia berguling kesana kemari sambil memperhatikan ponselnya yang masih berwarna hitam.

"Kyuhyun! kapan kau menelponku?" Pekiknya tidak sabaran.

Sungmin kembali menaruh ponselnya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan bedcover bergambar kelinci tersebut.

Drtt… Drtt…

Sungmin membuka kembali bedcover yang menutupi wajahnya dan segera meraih ponselnya. Dia tersenyum manis saat melihat id call untuk nama Kyuhyun terpampang jelas disana.

"_yeoboseo?_" Ucap Sungmin pelan, namun tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya yang mengembang sempurna di bibir plumpnya.

'_**ya, kau sedang apa Min?' **_Ucap Kyuhyun dari seberang telpon.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. kau sendiri?" Tanyanya.

'_**aku? Aku sedang memikirkanmu Min.'**_

Blush…

Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung membuat semburat kemerahan mencul dikedua belah pipi chubby Sungmin. "kau gombal sekali Kyu." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara kekehan dari seberang telpon. _**'aku ingin melihatmu Min,'**_ Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi 3G yang terdapat diponselnya. Tak lama, dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"sudah melihatku bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. _**'aku begitu merindukanmu Min. aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Bodoh ya kita seperti ini? padahal jarak kamar kita hanya 5 kaki.'**_ Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kamar Kyuhyun tepat berada didepan kamarnya Sungmin.

"kau saja yang bodoh, aku tidak weekk~" Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang mengengut dari layar ponselnya. Dia baru melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang lainnya saat ini.

'_**Min.'**_ Sungmin bergumam sebagai jawaban.

'_**aku ingin bertemu denganmu.' **_Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "iya, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi, nanti semua orang bisa curiga jika kita terlihat bersama." Jawab Sungmin.

'_**kau benar.'**_ Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,"

'_**ya?'**_

"aku mengantuk, bisakah kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Pinta Sungmin sambil memancarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memulai menyanyikan bait perbait lagu My Everything. Baru setengah dia menyanyikan lagu tersebut, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus permukaan layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya yang terdapat wajah Sungmin yang damai dalam tidurnya. Senyum hangat nan bahagia terpajang (?) di bibirnya. "_jaljayo._" Ucapnya sambil mencium layar ponselnya. Lalu mematikan saluran telpon tersebut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kangin dan para Tuan Muda sudah duduk tenang dimeja mereka masing-masing. Kangin bersikeras belum akan memulai _breakfast_ tanpa ada Sungmin bersama dengan mereka.

Semua pandang mata menoleh saat pintu ruangan makan tersebut terbuka. Nampaklah sosok Sungmin yang berjalan anggun masuk kedalam dengan senyum cantik yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi setiap detail langkah Sungmin. Sedangkan Kangin melirik keduanya bergantian.

Setelah Sungmin duduk ditempatnya, Kangin mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memulai sarapan pagi kali ini.

Suasana didalam sana cukup tenang, hanya gesekan biola yang dimainkan oleh dua orang _yeojya _yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Shin," Mr. Shin mendekat dan menundukan badannya disamping Kangin. "ya, ada apa Emp?" Tanyanya.

Kangin mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. Kemudian, mengambil serbet merah lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya. "aku semalam membaca sebuah buku yang sangat menarik." Ucapnya.

"apa judul buku itu Emp?" Tanya Mr. Shin terdengar antusias.

Kangin tersenyum lalu memandangi Keempat Tuan Muda dan Sungmin secara bergantian. "judulnya kalau tidak salah, ciri-ciri pasangan yang sedang menjalin hubungan."

"uhuk!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tersedak makanan _dessert_ yang sedang mereka nikmati saat mendengar ucapan Kangin.

Kangin dan Mr. Shin tersenyum penuh rahasia. "bagaimana ciri-cirinya Emp?" Tanya Mr. Shin lagi.

Kangin sedikit mengelus dagunya. Mencoba terlihat berfikir. "salah satunya adalah, mereka secara tidak sadar memakai pakaian yang sama."

Sungmin memegang dress berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka memakai pakaian yang berwarna sama.

"lalu?"

"mereka selalu salah tingkah jika salah satu dari mereka memperhatikan pasangannya." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan saat Kangin berujar demikian. Takut dirinya ketahuan karena sedang memperhatikan Sungmin.

"benarkah? Sepertinya menarik sekali buku yang Emp baca." Puji Mr. Shin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan perang. Sedangkan Kangin dan Mr. Shin yang memperhatikan dua sejoli itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Mereka berjalan sambil sama-sama mengeluarkan aura pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Saat pintu ruangan makan tersebut terbuka. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Saling mencela satu sama lain.

"dasar _namja _vampire!"

"dasar kelinci pendek!" Teriak mereka berbarengan.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kamar sambil mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut. "Kyuhyun! buka pintunya, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ke Siwon dan lainnya hah?" Sungmin berteriak sambil terus mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya. Ya!" Teriaknya lagi.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dan melirik kesamping dengan ekor matanya. Mencoba memberikan kode kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ada pelayan yang tidak berada jauh dari mereka.

Seakan mengerti arti dari kode yang diberikan Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut berteriak. "Ya! Jangan berteriak didepan kamarku! Dasar _yeojya_ kampungan." Ucapnya.

Sungmin memasang wajah tidak percaya dan jengkel sekaligus. Dia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kedalam kamar tersebut dan membanting pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"apa maksudmu mengataiku _yeojya _kampungan hah?" Teriaknya lagi.

Para pelayan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat 'kejadian perkara' tersebut langsung berkumpul didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka berebut untuk menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu tersebut.

Brak…

Suara hantaman suatu benda dari dalam tepat kearah pintu tersebut membuat para pelayan itu tersentak kaget. Mereka berbalik badan dan berlari menjauh dari daun pintu tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan diberada didalam kamar tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"aku merindukanmu." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dibalik bahu Kyuhyun. "aku juga, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

"apa kita harus seperti ini terus Kyu? Harus sembunyi-sembunyi terus seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin terhenti saat Sungmin berujar demikian. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua lengan besarnya ke pipi chubby Sungmin.

"maafkan aku, aku yang membuat hubungan kita rumit seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Salahkan 'si kakek tua botak' itu yang berbuat semaunya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. "walaupun begitu, dia adalah kakek kandungmu Min," Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "iya, sayangnya dia adalah kakekku." Jawabnya ketus.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin dengan gerakan perlahan dan lembut. Membuat sang empunya pipi jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Sungmin bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Kyuhyun yang menari-nari disekitar wajahnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia bisa merasakan sebuah benda halus nan basah mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya.

"_hyung_ kau—

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae kembali masuk kedalam tenggorokan (?) saat mata nya menangkap adegan dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan Kyumin langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan salah tingkah sendiri. Kyuhyun mengelus belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

"_hyung_? Kau dan Sungmin… kalian berdua? Berpacaran?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

Donghae memandang keduanya secara bergantian. "aku tidak percaya." Ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat Donghae berujar demikian. "apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menunjuk keduanya bergantian. "kalian itu seperti musuh, ibaratnya seperti Tom and Jerry, kenapa sekarang kalian bisa berpacaran? Sulit untuk dipercaya." Gumamnya.

Wajah malu-malu Kyuhyun langsung mengeras saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae. "apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan kenapa kau masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!"

Donghae sedikit takut memandang wajah Kyuhyun. "aku sudah mengetuknya berulang kali, tapi _hyung_ sendiri tidak membukanya. Makanya aku langsung masuk kesini." Jawabnya takut-takut.

Sungmin yang melihat Donghae mulai ketakutan langsung mengelus lengan Kyuhyun. "sudahlah Kyu, kau tidak lihat Donghae ketakutan seperti itu?" Ucapnya. "lagipula, kenapa kau kemari Hae? Ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"ah, tidak jadi… sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. _Bye~_" Setelah berujar demikian, Donghae langsung membalikan badannya dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah hampir malam." Ucap Sungmin sambil membalikan badannya.

"tunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan sebelah kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "ada apa Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "hm, esok pagi bersiap dan dandanlah yang cantik. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang special." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Dia ingin berbalik badan lagi, namun Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengannya. Sungmin baru saja akan mengeluarkan protesnya, namun dia langsung terdiam saat Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya.

"_jaljayo._" Ucapnya.

Wajah Sungmin makin merona heboh saat itu juga. Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan _yeojyachingu_-nya itu. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur _king size_ yang berada ditengah kamar tersebut. Dia merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas lembaran kasur lembut itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

*bahasa yang terakhir benar-benar terdengar aneh*

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Dia juga begitu terlihat bersemangat. Ada yang menyebabkannya seperti itu? Ya. Kalian benar, dia akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia kembali bergulat dengan selimutnya saat langkah kaki terdengar oleh telinganya. Dia merapatkan selimut motif kelincinya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha terlihat masih tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tidur Sungmin dengan ruang TV. Kyuhyun berjalan kedalam dan berhenti disamping ranjang Sungmin.

Tangannya mengelus perlahan rambut hitam Sungmin, lalu dia menepuk pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Min, Minnie? ayo bangun. Kau lupa kita ada acara hari ini?" Ucapnya sambil berusaha membangunkan Sungmin.

Sungmin 'berakting' sok meregangkan ototnya lalu menyipitkan matanya saat memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyu, aku malas sekali. Rasanya aku benar-benar mengantuk." Ucapnya pura-pura tidak semangat.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya kembali. "kita tidak akan berangkat bersama. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat tujuan. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti gambar anak panah. Dan petunjuk itu akan membimbingmu ke tempat dimana aku berada." Setelah berucap demikian, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam diatas kasur.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah selesai mandi dan merias diri secantik mungkin. Dia saat ini memakai sebuah _dress_ sebatas lutut berwarna hitam dengan garis horizontal berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai _accecoris _berwarna senada untuk menjepit helai rambut sebelah kanannya.

Saat dia akan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia juga menemukan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah muda. Dia mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya.

_**Datanglah ke taman belakang mansion ini. kau akan menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya disana. Selamat mencari ^^**_

_**-your love, C.K-**_

Sungmin tersenyum saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat dipojok kiri surat tersebut. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju taman belakang _mansion _keluarga Lee.

Saat ini Sungmin sudah berada dihalaman belakang. Namun dia tidak menemukan satu pun tanda panah disana.

"tada!" Sungmin berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara pekikan Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Dia mengelus dadanya. "ya! Kau mengagetkanku." Serunya.

Donghae hanya nyengir mendengar seruan Sungmin. Lalu dia mengangkat sebuah papan dengan anah panah yang menunjuk kearah kanan. "ikuti arah panah ini." Ucapnya.

"dimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menggeleng dan menaikan kedua bahunya. "aku hanya diperintah untuk memberikan arah petunjuk saja. Tidak berhak menjawab pertanyaan apapun darimu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Donghae.

Sungmin berjalan kearah yang ditunjukan oleh panah yang di pegang Donghae. Tak lama dari itu, dia menemukan Hankyung yang sedang bersender malas pada sebuah patung disisi lain taman tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengangkat papan tersebut di depan dada. Dia meletakan papan tersebut di depan patung itu.

"Hankyung, dimana sebenarnya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Hankyung menoleh dengan malas. "ikuti saja arah panah ini. Ah, aku malas sekali mengikuti permainan bodoh ini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman terakhir dari Hankyung. "terima kasih Hankyung-ah!" Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, dia berjalan kembali mengikuti anak panah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalinya.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, Siwon muncul sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggiringnya untuk berjalan kearah penumpang. Siwon membukakan pintu tersebut dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Mobil tersebut mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dijalan raya, menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Siwon berhenti tepat didepan sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari _mansion_ keluarga Lee. Siwon turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kain berwarna hitam untuk menutupi mata Sungmin.

"kenapa harus ditutup segala Siwon?" Tanyanya.

"ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan." Jawabnya.

Sungmin hanya menurut dan memegang tangan Siwon dengan erat.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun sedang memandang puas kearah sebuah meja yang sudah ditata rapih olehnya. Sebuah wine dan steak yang dipesannya. Tak lupa juga rangkaian mawar merah yang sudah tertata rapih diatas meja.

Tak lama, mata Kyuhyun mendapati sosok Siwon dan Sungmin yang berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekati mereka.

"Siwon? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Sungmin.

"iya, kita sudah sampai. Tapi jangan buka dulu kain ini sebelum ada yang membukanya, oke?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya berada dibelakang Sungmin. Sedangkan Siwon, dia sudah menjauh dari Kyumin dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat penutup mata tersebut terlepas. Dia berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini. Sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Dan juga meja yang diatasnya terdapat makanan yang ditata dengan rapih. "kau suka?" Sungmin membalikan badannya kearah suara.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya bingung. Setahunya tadi dia bersama Siwon.

"ya, ini aku." Kyuhyun berjalan kearah meja dan dua kursi yang tersedia disana. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disana.

Sungmin pun mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin duduk ditempatnya, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sebrang dan menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"maaf aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk kencan pertama kita." Sesalnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ini adalah kencan terindah dan teromantis yang pernah dialaminya. "ini sudah cukup Kyu, aku suka." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "ayo cobalah makanan ini, aku memesankannya khusus untuk kencan kita kali ini." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil sebilah pisau dan garpu, dia memotong daging steak tersebut lalu memakan potongan yang sudah kecil tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"ini enak sekali, Kyu~ terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Brash…

Tiba-tiba rintik air hujan jatuh dari langit dengan volume yang sangat banyak. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, berniat untuk berteduh, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

"Kyu, kita harus berteduh." Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia malah membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut.

"aku ingin berdansa denganmu dibawah guyuran hujan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun disamping telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Kyuhyun. Lalu dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipundak Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun balas memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya. Hingga dahi mereka beradu satu sama lain. Dia memimpin langkah Sungmin untuk melakukan dansa terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, terkadang juga melumatnya dengan lembut.

Mereka berdansa di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dan luas. Hanya ada rerumputan hijau dan danau sejauh mata memandang, tak juga bunga taman yang bermekaran disana. Dan mereka berciuman dibawah hujan. So romantic.

**.**

**.**

Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung memasuki sebuah kawasan pertokoan. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko dengan _icon _strawberry yang berada didepan toko tersebut. Donghae memimpin (?) langkah mereka berdua.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café tersebut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sempurna saat matanya mendapati _yeojya _yang dicarinya sedang berdiri dibalik sebuah meja bar.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja bar tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon dan Hankyung mengikuti langkah Donghae dari belakang.

"hai manis," Sapa Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menata gelas diatas meja tersebut mendongak. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat siluet _namja _narsis(menurutnya). "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "tentu ingin mengunjungimu manis." Jawabnya.

"Hyukie?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana suara berasal. Disana ada sosok Siwon yang memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"jadi ini _yeojya_ yang kau su—

Omongan Siwon terhenti saat lengan Donghae membekap mulutnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan yang terputus dari mulut Siwon.

Hankyung yang ada disebelah mereka berdua memutar kedua bolamatanya dengan malas. "bisakah kalian bertingkah wajar?" Ucapnya jengah.

Donghae melotot lucu kearah Siwon, sedangkan Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perjanjian tidak terlihat diantara mereka. Setelah itu, Donghae melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Siwon.

"Hyukie, aku ingin memesan menu special dari _cafe _ini. oke?" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang samar merona. Dia membalikan badannya dan masuk kedalam pintu dapur.

Siwon dengan santai duduk didepan meja bar tersebut, diikuti dengan Hankyung yang memposisikan dirinya disamping _hyung_-nya itu.

Donghae memandang Siwon yang duduk dengan santainya di kursi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae bisa melihat seorang _yeojya_ berjalan menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

"Siwonnie~" Ujarnya manja.

Siwon tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan dari _yeojya_ tersebut. Dia juga mengelus lengan tersebut. Dia juga mengelus lengan _yeojya _berambut merah tersebut. "kenapa kau bisa tau ada disini? **Zhoumi**?" Tanyanya.

_Yeojya _bernama Zhoumi tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "kita kan _soulmate,_ pasti aku bisa menemukanmu." Ucapnya dan berakhir dengan mencium pipi kanan Siwon.

Prang…

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Dari arah pintu dapur, dia bisa melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjongkok sambil memunguti pecahan piring dan gelas yang jatuh karenanya.

Donghae berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membantu memunguti pecahan tersebut.

"_ouch!_" Pekik Eunhyuk saat pecahan dari piring makanan tersebut mengenai tangan mulusnya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari sana.

Donghae mengambil lengan Eunhyuk yang terkena pecahan piring tersebut dan menghisap jari telunjuk sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mendongak saat _namja _dihadapannya itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Saat Eunhyuk mendongak, Donghae pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Eunhyuk. Dia bersumpah, melihat airmata yang turun melewati pipi mulus Eunhyuk, walaupun mata indah itu terhalangi oleh poninya.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gyahaha~ gimana nih Kyumin momentnya? Udah berasa kan? Iya kan? *mataberbinar*.

Aku gak pernah bosan untuk bilang TERIMA KASIH untuk Readers sekalian yang udah sempetin baca dan Review. Gimana sama Chapter ini? ngebosenin kah? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari Readers sekalian untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Oh iya, dan yang mau temenan sama aku *halah* atau mau tanya tentang ff ini, just follow my Twitter (at) _**Mirakyumin. **_Mention me, and I'll follow back you ^^

Terakhir, aku bener-bener minta maaf karena Chapter ini aku gak bisa lagi ngebalesin comment kalian satu persatu, jeongmal mianhae~ tapi aku baca semua review dari kalian kok. ^^.

_**Big Thank to : Park Ha Rin| choi hyekyung | farchanie01 | Cho Kwangrin | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Cha GyuMin | AIDASUNGJIN | riana dewi | Rima KyuMin Elf | kyurin minnie | kyumin forever | Matsuka99 | LovelyMin | UthyDianRyeosomnia | Syubidubidu | hana | Mrs Yeo | puthri mala99 | lee yasmine | nahanakyu | Cho Yooae | Lee soo hyun | Malidaminne | mykyu | rhie sparkyu'min | X | Chaluphkibumkyuhyun | Keys47 | choi wonsa | imsmL | Reyza Apriliyani | tifafawookie | sparkyu kyumin | DiiaanKyuMin Shipper | ShippoChan | Lee Ji MIN | choYongEun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Thania Lee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A Super Junior Fanfiction

~Romantic Princess~

Pair : Kyumin, Haehyuk and Other Couple.

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

.

.

_.Previous Chapter._

Saat Eunhyuk mendongak, Donghae pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Eunhyuk. Dia bersumpah, melihat airmata yang turun melewati pipi mulus Eunhyuk, walaupun mata indah itu terhalangi oleh poninya.

CHAPTER 8

Siwon yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera mendekat kearah Haehyuk dan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang merengut karena ditinggal oleh Siwon. "Hyukie, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sambil menaruh lengan kanannya dipundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis kearah Siwon. "_gwenchana,_ maaf karena kekacauan yang aku buat ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat nampan dengan pecahan gelas diatasnya. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Siwon memandangi punggung Eunhyuk yang menghilang dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan kearah dapur tersebut, lalu memandang Donghae. "apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dia meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik Choi tersebut disana.

"kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Siwon pada Hankyung.

Hankyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, matanya terfokus pada sebuah pigura yang berada di dinding tepat disamping dirinya duduk. Didalam foto tersebut menampilkan semua foto para karyawan dan satu orang _yeojya_ cantik yang amat sangat dikenalinya. "Chulie?" Gumamnya.

.

.

Donghae memacu mobil Ferrari F50 silver miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang dijalan raya. Mata teduh miliknya kini terlihat kosong memandang kedepan.

Difikirannya kini penuh dengan kejadian yang terjadi di _café _tempat Eunhyuk bekerja.

Pandangan Eunhyuk pada Siwon berbeda dengan pandangan yang diberikan _yeojya _itu kepadanya. Dia bisa merasakan hal itu.

Dan juga, kejadian dimana saat Eunhyuk menjatuhkan nampan ditangannya bersamaan dengan saat Zhoumi(yang merupakan salah satu dari 'pacar' Siwon) itu mencium pipi _namja _Choi itu.

Kalimat yang terus berputar-putar dikepala Donghae saat ini adalah. Eunhyuk menyukai Siwon.

"apa bagusnya kuda playboy itu? Aku akan buktikan padamu Hyukie, bahwa aku lebih baik daripada kuda _playboy _itu." Gumam Donghae.

.

.

Mobil Hyundai Equus hitam tersebut berhenti sedikit jauh dari depan pintu masuk _mansion_ keluarga Lee. Didalamnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melirik keadaan yang berada diluar.

"kurasa disini aman, didepan sana ada kamera cctv." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menanggukan kepalanya. Dia berniat membuka pintu mobil tersebut, namun Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

Sungmin berniat membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyun dan bertanya. Namun niatnya diurungkannya saat _namja _tersebut mengecup pipinya kilat. "selamat malam, Minnimin~" Ucapnya.

"malam." Balas Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Dia segera turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan dengan setengah berlari menuju pintu utama _mansion _megah tersebut.

Mobil Hyundai tersebut melaju dengan perlahan dan diparkir dengan rapih oleh Kyuhyun, bersandingan dengan beberapa mobil mewah lainnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari bagian kemudi, dari belakangnya Sungmin muncul dan berada dibelakang Kyuhyun, namun mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"aku mencintaimu," Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "aku juga mencintaimu," Balasnya. Dia melangkah menjauh sambil berjalan mundur.

"AKH!" Sungmin hampir terjungkal saat sesuatu mengganjal langkahnya, dan pekikan suara tersebut bukanlah suara Sungmin, melainkan.

"Mr. Shin!" Pekik Sungmin.

Mr. Shin nyengir gaje dan segera berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya. "malam Nona, Tuan." Ucapnya sambil menundukan badannya.

"kau sudah lama berada disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Mr. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah, iya. Saya menyampaikan pesan dari Emp, bahwa Nona harus segera menemui Emp diruangannya." Ucapnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada disana menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Mr. Shin.

"ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Jangan-jangan kakeknya tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Terkanya dalam hati.

Mr. Shin kembali menggeleng. "saya tidak tau Nona," Ucapnya.

"baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Setelah berujar demikian, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangi punggung Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

.

Kangin yang sedang membaca sebuah kontrak kerja langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dia tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin yang berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa kakek memanggilku?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"dari mana kau?" Sungmin langsung kikuk saat Kangin bertanya demikian. "a… aku habis jalan-jalan dan bertemu Hyukie," Ucapnya berbohong.

"benarkah?" Tanya Kangin kurang yakin.

"terserah kakek mau percaya atau tidak."

"tidak pergi bersama Kyuhyun?" Sungmin langsung terdiam beberapa saat. Namun dia langsung mengelak. "tidak, apa tujuanku pergi bersama Kyuhyun."

"berkencan mungkin," Ucap Kangin sambil kembali membaca kontrak kerja miliknya tadi.

Sungmin langsung memandang Kangin dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan Kangin tersenyum tipis dibalik kertas tersebut saat melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin.

"ah, sudahlah. Kakek terlalu banyak mengada-ngada. Aku capek dan ingin tidur, selamat malam." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Setelah langkah Sungmin sudah terdengar menjauh, Kangin mendongak dari balik kertas tersebut. "kalian berdua tidak bisa membohongiku, anak muda." Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mr. Shin masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Emp, menurut penjaga pintu gerbang depan, Nona dan Tuan Kyu tidak terlihat pergi bersama tadi pagi." Ucapnya.

Kangin menoleh dan terkekeh pelan. "mungkin mereka tidak keluar bersama, tapi bisa saja kan mereka diluar sana bertemu." Tebaknya amat sangat benar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kangin dan Mr. Shin sedang berjalan dilorong _mansion _tersebut yang akan membawa mereka keruangan tamu dimana Sungmin dan Keempat Tuan Muda sudah menunggunya.

"Shin," Panggil Kangin.

"ya, Emp."

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat kearah Mr. Shin. "sebarkan pengumuman, bagi siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bersama—

"Emp akan memberikan imbalan untuk mereka?"

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya. "satu foto aku hargai dengan seratus ribu won." Ucapnya.

Mr. Shin mengangkat 10 jarinya. "dua foto berarti dua ratus ribu won, dan seterusnya Emp?" Tanya Mr. Shin memastikan. Kangin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Emp sangat royal sekali,"

Kangin mendelik kearah Mr. Shin, "ya aku sangat royal, dan aku akan membayar foto tersebut dengan memotong gajimu." Mr. Shin langsung menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Emp, berharap ucapan terakhirnya tersebut hanya lelucon.

Sesampainya Kangin dan Mr. Shin diruang tamu, senyum Kangin merekah saat melihat Kyumin yang sedang berbicang akrab satu sama lain.

"EHEM." Kyumin langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh kearah Kangin. Begitu juga dengan Sihanhae.

"kalian sudah bersiap? Berangkatlah, aku tidak ingin kalian telat." Setelah mengucapkan demikian, Siwon memimpin langkah Hanhae yang mengikutinya. Dan Kyumin dibarisan paling belakang.

"ingat, apa yang aku katakan tadi Shin," Ucap Kangin setelah melihat cucu dan para calon pewarisnya tersebut berjalan menjauh darinya.

Mr. Shin menganggukan kepalanya lalu berpamitan untuk keluar, guna untuk mengawal Sungmin.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah. Sungmin merasa seperti diperhatikan semua mahasiswa/i yang berada disana. Dia menengok kebelakang, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya sekumpulan orang yang sedang memegang ponsel maupun kamera berbagai bentuk ditangan mereka.

Blitz…

Kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari samping tersebut membuat Sungmin menoleh. Disana, dia bisa melihat seorang _namja _dengan sebuah kamera digital ditangannya.

Sungmin meyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengintimindasi _namja _tersebut. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan, Sungmin malah terlihat tambah imut. Kyaa~ XD.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

_Namja _tersebut mundur dengan perlahan saat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya. _Namja _itu sedikit bernafas lega saat Sungmin merogoh saku jasnya dan menganggkat telpon tersebut dan berjalan menjauh.

Sungmin sedikit berjalan kearea sekolah yang lumayan sepi disana. "Kyu? Ada apa kau menelponku?" Ucapnya sambil berbisik.

'…'

"_jinja?_ Pantas saja semua orang mengikutiku terus, jadi ini ulah kakek botak itu?"

'…'

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "jadi bagaimana kita bisa bertemu jika seperti ini? Aku kan merindukanmu." Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri sambil meruntuki ucapannya barusan.

"permisi," Suara tersebut membuat Sungmin menoleh.

Sungmin bisa melihat sosok _yeoja _yang berada didekatnya itu. Cantik. Itulah yang ada dibenak Sungmin.

Lihat saja, badannya yang proposional dengan kulit seputih salju dan bibir ranumnya. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"_annyeong_, aku Kim Kibum, aku anak baru disini bisa kau menunjukanku dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menempelkan ponsel yang sempat dijauhinya itu kembali ketelinga. "Kyu, aku harus mematikan telpon ini. Nanti aku akan menelponmu, oke?" Sungmin langsung menekan tombol merah diponselnya.

"apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya _yeoja _bernama Kibum itu.

"_anni._ Ayo aku antar keruangan kepala sekolah." Ucapnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelantai 3, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah berada.

"kau Nona Lee Sungmin, cucu dari pengusaha terkenal Lee Youngwoon itu bukan?" Tanya Kibum ditengah obrolan mereka tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Kibum. "kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya balik.

Kibum tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Nona di Korea ini. Apalagi kau adalah cucu dari konglomerat paling sukses di Korea ini." Ucapnya.

"ah, berhenti memangilku dengan sebutan Nona, Kibum. Aku tidak suka. Panggil namaku yang benar, Sungmin. SUNG-MIN." Ejanya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, Sungmin." Ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"baiklah, ini ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku tinggal kau disini oke, Kibum?" Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya saat Sungmin berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

Sungmin sedang serius mendengarkan pengajaran yang diberikan oleh Mr. Andrew, guru mata pelajaran untuk bahasa Inggris. Namun konsentrasinya buyar saat pintu ruangan kelas tersebut terbuka.

Disana ada kepala sekolah yang masuk kedalam dengan Kibum yang berjalan mengikutinya. Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Kibum saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan Kibum pun membalasnya.

"perkenalkan, yang ada disamping saya ini adalah Kim Kibum. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, _arra?_ Dan Kibum, kau bisa duduk disamping Nona Muda Lee." Ucap kepala sekolah tersebut.

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah meja kosong yang tepat berada disebelah kanan Sungmin.

.

.

Jam tanda istirahat telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungmin dan Kibum sendiri memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka didalam kelas untuk mengobrol.

"wah, baru beberapa menit saja kita sudah banyak kesamaan ya, Kibummie." Ucap Sungmin.

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, kita sama-sama suka Super Junior, sama-sama suka music dan bahkan tanggal lahir kita sama."

Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang sedang dipakai oleh Kibum. "cincinmu bagus," Ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cincin berlian putih tersebut.

Kibum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan cincin tersebut dengan jelas. "cincin ini ada sejak aku lahir, _umma _Kim yang memberikannya kepadaku. Katanya, ini adalah satu-satunya benda yang diberikan kedua orangtua kandungku sebelum mereka meninggal." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Sungmin langsung mengelus bahu Kibum dengan perlahan. Dia sedikit menyesal karena menyinggung topic sensitif bagi teman barunya itu. "maaf Kibum, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kibum mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku hanya mengingat mereka saja."

"Sungmin."

Panggilan tersebut membuat KiMin menoleh. Didepan kelas sana, ada Donghae yang berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa sekotak bento. "ini makanlah, kau belum makan bukan? Makanan ini Kyu hyung yang menyuruhku mengantarkannya untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bento tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum datar. Oh demi tuhan, Donghae berbicara tanpa beban sekali di depan Kibum. Mungkin saja nanti dia(Kibum) mengadu pada kakeknya.

"kau Cho Donghae? Si bungsu dari marga Cho?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'siapa kau?'.

"ah, kenalkan. Namaku Kim Kibum." Ucapnya.

"oh." Sahutnya. Dia kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin. "sudah ya, aku ada urusan setelah ini, bye Sungmin~" Ucapnya sambil melambai dan segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"kau dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum.

Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang sedang membuka tutup bento tersebut berhenti. Dia menoleh kearah Kibum. "hah?" Tanyanya balik.

"kau dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Sungmin menaikan kedua bahunya. "ya, seperti itulah." Jawabnya.

Kibum kelihatannya tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini. "apa dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_?"

"UHUK!" Sungmin tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Kibum bertanya demikian. Hello, dia ingin sekali berteriak didepan Kibum bahwa ia adalah _yeojachingu_,kekasih, wanita pujaannya Kyuhyun.

Tapi, itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika ternyata Kibum ini adalah salah satu agen atau orang yang disewa kakeknya untuk mengorek data tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

"eng… itu, tidak. Dia tidak punya kekasih." Jawabnya pelan.

Kibum tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "aku ada peluang berarti." Sungmin mendelik setelah mendengar gumaman Kibum. "peluang apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

Sungmin baru akan mengajukan pertanyaan kembali, namun bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan membuat Kibum kembali ke kursinya.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, serta Mr. Shin sudah berada didalam mobil. Setelah selesai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke butik sebentar untuk membeli baju.

"Mr. Shin, berhenti disini." Ucapnya setelah dia melihat butik yang dia maksud.

Sungmin segera turun. Kyuhyun dan Mr. Shin mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin langsung sibuk menyibak berhelai-helai baju yang tergantung rapih. Sesekali menganggkatnya dan mengepaskan didepan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Mr. Shin tunggu disini sebentar oke? Aku mau mencoba baju ini terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dan langsung menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah keruang ganti.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Dia menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat _id phone_ untuk Sungmin terpampang di layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

"_yeoboseo?_"

'_Kyu, cepat ambil salah satu baju dan keruang ganti. Aku menunggumu disini.'_ Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar butik. Demi apa, butik ini adalah khusus pakaian _yeoja_.

"Min, semua disini pakaian _yeoja_. Mana mungkin aku mencobanya." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

'_ah, pokoknya ambil sembarangan saja Kyu. Aku tunggu kau disini oke?' klik…_

Kyuhyun memandang ponselnya yang berada ditangannya dengan pandangan horror. Mau tidak mau, dia mengambil asal salah satu baju yang ada disana.

"Tuan, itu baju _yeoja_." Tanya Mr. Shin.

Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Mr. Shin. "aku tau, tapi aku suka baju dengan model seperti ini. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

Mr. Shin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan wajah mesum milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu masuk kedalam ruang ganti tersebut. Kyuhyun pun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"aku merindukanmu, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin.

"aku juga." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"apakah kita harus seperti ini terus? Apa lagi saat kakek mengadakan 'sayembara' aneh itu. Apa maksudnya coba?" Ucapnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan _yeojachingu_-nya itu. Dia mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin dan terus mendengarkan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir _plump_ itu. Dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Karena gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, berniat mencium bibir tersebut.

.

Diluar ruangan ganti tersebut, Mr. Shin berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali melirik kearah tirai hitam yang menutupi kamar ganti tersebut.

"Nona, apakah anda sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

Kyumin yang ada didalam sana langsung menjauhkan badan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan sebentar.

Mata mereka membulat kaget saat itu juga, mereka bergegas masuk kedalam ruang ganti yang bersebelahan itu.

Tangan Mr. Shin sudah terjulur untuk membuka tirai hitam tersebut. Nampaknya, dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut.

Sret…

Kyumin langsung keluar dari sana dan membuat Mr. Shin mundur kebelakang.

"bagaimana dengan baju ini? Cocok tidak untukku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Mr. Shin, dan Mr. Shin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, setengah malu juga sih.

Mr. Shin mendekat lalu menyentuh kerah leher baju yang berwarna kuning tersebut. "sepertinya baju itu terlalu kecil untuk anda Tuan," Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang ada disampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "aku juga merasa seperti itu, yasudah aku ganti dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghilang dibalik tirai hitam tersebut.

"em, kurasa baju ini juga tidak cocok denganku. Aku ganti dulu." Ucap Sungmin dan menghilang dibalik tirai tersebut. "jangan mengintip," Tambah Sungmin.

Mr. Shin dengan rasa penasarannya menunggu mereka tepat didepan pintu ruang ganti tersebut.

.

.

Donghae mengendarai Lotus Elise S hitam miliknya membelah jalanan perkotaan yang sedikit ramai. Dia mengarahkan setir kemudinya berbelok ke kanan, kearah dimana biasanya Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya _club dance_ yang berkumpul.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan aman, dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada ditaman tersebut kearah dimana dia bisa menemukan Eunhyuk.

Seperti biasa, tempat itu ramai dikelilingi oleh beberapa _club dance_ berbeda, atau sekedar pengunjung taman yang melihat sekilas.

Donghae duduk disebuah bangku dimana biasanya Eunhyuk menaruh tas miliknya. Senyuman menguar di bibirnya saat melihat _yeoja _pujaannya itu begitu energik dan lihai dalam menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama lagu _beat_.

Prok… prok…

Suara tepukan tangan berbunyi (?) setelah Eunhyuk melakukan gerakan akhir _dance_-nya.

Donghae bukannya ikut memberikan _applause _untuk Eunhyuk, tapi dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang meringis kesakitan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus menunduk dan memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ketengah lalu berhenti dihadapan Eunhyuk. Donghae berjongkok dihadapan Eunhyuk. "_Gwenchana_?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mendongak. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan, juga airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"kau bisa berdiri?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dan dengan sigap Donghae meraih lengan kanan Eunhyuk lalu mengalungkannya kebahunya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"auch." Pekik Eunhyuk.

"kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Donghae melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk dari pundaknya dan berdiri membelakangi _yeoja _itu. "ayo naik," Titahnya.

Eunhyuk dengan ragu-ragu mengalungkan lengannya keleher Donghae. Setelah itu, Donghae mengangkat badan Eunhyuk dibelakang. "kau masih kuat?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada leher _namja _Cho itu. Sementara, Donghae tersenyum sembari berjalan dan sesekali membetulkan posisi Eunhyuk yang berada di punggungnya.

Donghae berjalan santai kearah parkiran tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

.

.

Donghae memperhatikan Dokter Jung—salah satu dokter keluarga Lee yang sedang memeriksa Eunhyuk. "bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanyanya.

Dokter Jung menoleh setelah selesai melilitkan perban putih pada pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk. "tidak ada yang parah. Hanya engselnya yang sedikit geser." Jelasnya. "sebaiknya anda berhenti menari untuk sementara waktu, agar keadaan anda cepat pulih." Tambahnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Dokter Jung. Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan merangkul bahu _yeoja _itu untuk membantunya berdiri. "terima kasih Dokter Jung," Ucapnya.

"iya, sama-sama. Saya harus kembali memeriksa pasien yang lain," Setelah berujar demikian, Dokter Jung dan haehyuk sama-sama keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Mobil Donghae berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana yang ternyata tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan kearah kursi penumpang dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari dalam mobil, kemudian memapahnya hingga pintu depan rumahnya.

"terima kasih kau sudah membantuku. Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Donghae tersenyum membalas senyuman Eunhyuk. "_it's oke_."

"yasudah, aku harus masuk." Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk saat _yeoja _itu hendak berbalik. "ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat tingkah _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Donghae?"

"ha?" Donghae mendongak.

"ada apa?"

"mm… bolehkah," Ucapnya sedikit perlahan. "aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja _yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ternyata, dibalik sifat narsisnya dia _namja _yang cukup polos juga. Batin Eunhyuk. "tentu saja boleh," Jawabnya.

Donghae tersenyum lima jari saat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Saking senangnya dia mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dengan kilat. "sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Aku pamit pulang _ne,_Hyukie?" Setelah itu Donghae berbalik dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Eunhyuk memegang pipi kanannya yang bersemu merah karena baru saja dicium oleh Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sore ini Kyumin, Siwon dan Hankyung sedang duduk santai di bar tempat biasa ke empat Tuan Muda berkumpul. Obrolan ringan mereka terhenti saat Donghae masuk sambil terengah-engah.

"ada apa Hae? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "sepertinya ada masalah gawat. Emp memanggil Mr. John kemari." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar nama asing yang masuk kedalam pendengarannya. "Mr. John? _Nugu_?" Tanyanya.

"dia pengacara keluarga Lee," Jawab Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin. "memangnya ada apa Hae? Tumben sekali Emp memanggil Mr. John langsung kemari?" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"permisi," Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat seorang pengawal masuk kedalam bar tersebut. "saya diberitahu Mr. Shin untuk memanggil Tuan dan Nona semua untuk berkumpul diruang tengah." Ucapnya.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Pengawal tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "saya tidak tau Tuan, saya hanya diperintah untuk memanggil Tuan dan Nona." Jawabnya.

SiHan dan Kyumin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama kearah ruang tengah berada.

.

.

"ada apa ini Mr. Shin?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat _namja _kepercayaan keluarga Lee tersebut baru saja kembali setelah mengantar Mr. John.

Mr. Shin memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan serius. "ini menyangkut Nona Lee," Ucapnya.

Siwon memandangi Mr. Shin dengan pandangan menyelidik. "ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"ini tentang Nona Lee yang asli. Dia telah kami temukan." Ucapan Mr. Shin justru membuat semuanya yang berada disana terkaget-kaget. Terlebih Sungmin.

"apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Nona Sungmin bukanlah cucu kandung dari keluarga Lee." Jawaban dari Mr. Shin membuat semua yang berada disana terdiam dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tidak kalah _shock_ dengan mereka.

_.To Be Continue._

_._

_._

Gimana sama Chapter ini? membosankan? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian.

Maaf, Updatenya kurang lama XD. Aku bener-bener gak dapet feel untuk melanjutkan semua List ff aku,karena libur jadi aku kebut seharian ini nulis nih fict, jadi maklum aja kalo banyak Typo yang bertebaran dan ceritanya gaje…

Sampe ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya ^^ *lambaitangan*.

_~balesan review~_

Syubidubidu : Hyuk suka sama Won? sepertinya iya. #plak. Oke ini udah dilanjutin.

_SooHyun1997 :_ yang chapter kemarin masih kurang kah? Gomawo ne, udah ff ini^^ *jaditerharu* oke, ini udah dilanjut.

_imsmL :_ terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_chagyumin : _iya, aku juga ngerasa disana terlalu cepet. Mianhae~

_keys47 :_ iya, Zhoumi salah satu korban jiwa 'playboy'nya Siwon. Mian updatenya lama T_T.

_nahanakyu :_ syukur deh kalo berasa. Ya, karena Kyu gak mau jadi penerus Lee Corp. hyuk suka Won? Kayaknya sih #plak. Hae gimana? Gimana kalo dia sama aku aja *dibantinghyukie* . ini udah lanjut^^.

_Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :_ jadi cukup ya moment Kyumin yang romantic-romantisannya. XD.

_Cho Kwangrin :_ hoho, aku juga samaan, aku mau juga sama Kyuminhaehyuk *maruk*.

_Lee SunMi :_ pertanyaan chingu benar-benar bikin aku gak bisa jawab ^^. Sebenernya dari dramanya itupun aku gak tau intinya itu apa. cerita ini baru akan menuju konflik sih sebenernya. Aish, beneran akunya bingung gimana ngomongnya. T^T.

_Mrs Yeo :_ maaf, kalo chapter ini juga updatenya lama T_T. hem, pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab dengan sedirinya, hehe~

_QMingKyutes137 :_ its oke. Iya, ini udah lanjut^^

_Cho Yooae :_ Hyuk terpesona ama Hae? Bukannya sama Siwon? Hehe~

_farchanie01 :_ iya, mereka udah tau. Disini, Zhoumi hanya jadi 'korban' jiwa playboynya Siwon aja kok. Kibum? Dia udah muncul loh~

_ShippoChan :_ Kibum sudah muncul di Chapter ini, soal Heenim, ditunggu yah^^. Makasih udah nunggu ff abal ini. ^^

_KyuminMin :_ nanti ka nada bagian untuk mereka. Terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_Lee Ji MIN_ _:_ hoho, Kibummienya udah aku munculin loh~ maunya siapa nih jadi pair-nya Won?

_Riana dewi_ _:_ aku gak tau chapternya bakalan sampe berapa, ff ini ditulis dengan aliran (?) otakku yang kemana-mana. Pasangan hankyung? Tentu aja Chulie. Mungkin nanti dia akan muncul di chapter-chapter terakhir.

_AIDASUNGJIN : _ terima kasih udah baca dan review chingu~

_Cho Hyun Jin_ _: _ah, _onnie _kemana aja? #plak. Ini udah update^^

_Yewook6699 : _oke, ini udah dilanjut^^

_LALARVAA_ _:_ mianhae~. Hehe makasih. Terima kasih udah baca dan review~

_Park Ha Rin_ _:_ kenapa Zhoumi jadi uke? Aku iseng aja sih. XD abisnya tingginya bikin iri *apahubungannya* Won kenal sama Hyuk pas acara pertunangan Simin, Won kenal karena Hyuk itu sahabatnya Min. oke ini udah lanjut^^

_fishybuu_ _:_ anyyeong do~ . hehe, biar evil begitu dia juga bisa romantic loh.

_Hana :_ iya, ini udah dilanjutin hana^^

_Mey Hanazaki_ _: _ Hyuk suka Won? Entahlah #plak. Oke Chapter selanjutnya datang~

_JungNaMiiMaNgnuJ: _ aku gak tau bakalan sampe berapa Chapter XD. Oke ini udah diupdate^^

_Tifafawookie_ _:_ iya, ini udah dilanjut~

_Jipies14 :_ ini udah diupdate~ makasih udah baca dan review~

_mila – sungmiwon :_ oke ini udah dilanjut.

_choYongEun : _oke, nanti ditambahin. Nanti aka nada part untuk Hanchul couple.

_Park young ra :_ makasih chingu~ ini aku udah lanjut,^^

_inhayoo_ _:_ ini udah dilanjutin^^

_._

_._

_Read and Review, Again?_

_.Tania Lee._


	9. Chapter 9

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter_**

"Nona Sungmin bukanlah cucu kandung dari keluarga Lee." Jawaban dari Mr. Shin membuat semua yang berada disana terdiam dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tidak kalah _shock_ dengan mereka.

"bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Siwon.

Mr. Shin menoleh kearah Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "saya tidak tau Tuan, dan Nona Sungmin, anda ditunggu Emp diruangannya." Ucapnya.

Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju keruangan Kangin.

BRAK…

Sungmin membuka kasar pintu besar itu, berharap yang ditemukannya adalah wajah kakeknya yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya karena berhasil melontarkan lelucon untuknya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya pupus sudah, yang ada hanya wajah dingin dan datar dari pengusaha Korea itu.

"duduklah," Perintahnya.

Sungmin menurut, dia duduk dihadapan Kangin dan langsung bertatapan dengan pria paruh baya itu. "katakan ini adalah lelucon? Ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk mengerjaiku bukan?" Tuntutnya.

Kangin memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan serius. "untuk hal seperti ini mana bisa aku berbicara lelucon." Ucapnya.

"jadi…" Sungmin berujar lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kangin menghela nafas sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. "saat itu kami langsung men_judge_-mu sebagai cucuku karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengan menantuku. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang aku lupakan…" Ucapnya terputus.

"cucu kecil kami yang hilang itu, dia mempunyai sebuah cincin yang terukir tanggal lahirnya didalamnya. Dan kami tidak menemukan itu padamu," Tambahnya.

Sungmin hanya diam dan memandang kosong kearah lantai marmer mewah ruangan itu.

"maafkan kami, kau bukan cucu kandungku. Kau bisa kembali kepada kedua orangtuamu, bukan itu yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin mendongak mendengar ucapan Kangin. Dahulu, dia sangat ingin mendengar kakeknya(yang sekarang bukan lagi) berujar demikian. Tapi sekarang, ucapan itu seakan menyakiti hatinya.

"baiklah, aku permisi." Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri.

Kangin hanya memandangi punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh dari jangkauannya. "kau bisa tinggal disini hingga pendidikanmu selesai." Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat Kangin berujar demikian.

"itu sebagai penebus kesalahanku karena telah memisahkanmu dengan kedua orangtuamu." Tambahnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dan keluar dari ruangan Kangin menuju dimana para Tuan Muda tadi berada.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Min," Saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, saat itu juga _yeoja _itu menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

Kyuhyun berniat mengejar Sungmin, tapi Siwon menahannya. "sudahlah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang berlari menjauh darinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kangin dan para Tuan Muda sudah siap di meja makan, mereka sepertinya menunggu Sungmin datang karena kursi yang biasa ditempatinya kini kosong.

Dari arah pintu masuk Mr. Shin datang dan semua orang yang berada disana menoleh. "Emp, Nona—maksud saya Sungmin menolak untuk sarapan." Ucapnya.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya. "yasudah, terserah anak itu mau makan atau tidak. Ayo makan sarapan kalian." Ucapnya tidak perduli.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat itu juga. Karena melihat sikap Kangin yang sepertinya tidak perduli lagi terhadap Sungmin.

Dret…

Suara decitan kaki bangku yang berbentur dengan lantai yang cukup keras tersebut membuat Kangin dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun pelakunya.

"kau mau kemana? Habiskan sarapanmu. Duduk kembali." Kangin tidak melihat kearah Kyuhyun, tapi semua bisa memastikan bahwa kalimat itu adalah sebuah perintah.

Bukannya menuruti perintah Kangin, Kyuhyun malah berjalan menjauh dari meja makan menuju pintu keluar.

"berhenti disitu Cho Kyuhyun! aku bilang kembali ketempatmu." Ucap Kangin lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai tanpa mengubris perintah Kangin dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae hanya diam dan memperhatikan siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Nekat. Itulah yang ada difikiran mereka bertiga tentang sikap Kyuhyun kali ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin didepan pintu keluar _mansion _keluarga Lee tersebut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sempurna saat melihat _yeoja _yang mengisi hatinya kini berjalan kearahnya, walaupun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dia menangkap tangan Sungmin saat _yeoja _itu bejalan dihadapannya. "Min, _gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya khawatir. Jelas saja dia khawatir, karena wajah Sungmin sekarang terlihat pucat dan matanya yang memerah.

Sungmin melirik tangan kirinya yang di genggam oleh Kyuhyun sebentar. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung menghempaskan genggaman tangan itu dan membuatnya terlepas lalu berlari kearah mobil yang akan membawa ke kampus.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan. Dia segera berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dia duduk persis disamping Sungmin. "Min, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya dan memilih melihat keluar jendela mobil tersebut.

"Min," Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin yang terpaut satu sama lain.

"biarkan aku sendiri Kyu, _please_." Pintanya dengan suara lirih. Bisa dilihat airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sungmin saat Mr. Shin masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

.

.

"pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua," Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhanhae yang sedang duduk di pelataran kampus mereka saat jam istirahat.

"maksudmu?"

Siwon menoleh kearah Donghae. "apa kalian tidak berfikir ini terlalu cepat? Bagaimana bisa dulu kita mencari dan memantau Sungmin 17 tahun lamanya, dan kini? Cucu kandung itu muncul dalam satu hari? Bukankah itu mustahil." Jawabnya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

"bisa jadi—

Semua melirik kearah Siwon saat _namja _bermarga Choi itu menghentikan ucapannya. "bisa jadi?" Tanya Donghae.

"ini akal-akalan Emp untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan memandang Siwon. "_mwo_?"

Donghae mendelik kearah Siwon. "akal-akalan untuk alasan apa? mana mungkin hal seserius ini dijadikan bahan lelucon." Ucapnya.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya kali ini dia sependapat dengan _namja _ikan itu. "jadi bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya Siwon lagi pada ketiga _namja _yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Mereka bertiga serempak menggelengkan kepalanya. Masalah ini cukup membuat mereka menguras otak—bingung.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dilorong kampus menuju parkiran dengan kepala tertunduk. Sungguh, kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan hal yang menimpanya sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak mengindahkan segerombolan _yeoja _yang berbisik tentangnya.

"Sungmin!" Panggilan tersebut membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Dia menemukan Kibum berlari kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya. "_wae_? Kibummie?" Tanyanya.

Kibum mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "aku sangaaaat senang hari ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?"

Kibum memeluk Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. "akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga kandungku Sungmin. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini." Ucapnya.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dia sangat iri dengan Kibum, dia bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang asli. Tapi dirinya? Malah kehilangan keluarga yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajah cantiknya. "yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku akan bersiap karena keluargaku akan menjemputku setelah ini. _Bye _Sungmin," Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah tersebut.

_._

_._

Sungmin duduk diam sambil menatap kosong kearah kolam ikan koi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Fikirannya dipenuhi dengan segala masalah yang sedang dihadapkan padanya kini.

Dia bingung. Apakah dia harus bahagia karena dia bukan cucu kandung keluarga Lee dan keluar lalu bebas bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Di satu sisi juga dia merasa kehilangan, kehilangan suasana heboh dan ramai yang terjadi selama dia tinggal di _mansion _besar ini.

Cklek…

Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas pintu kamarnya terbuka, tapi dia tetap memilih memandang kolam ikan yang berada dihadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun—sang pelaku pembukaan pintu(?) menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih diatas meja makan yang berada disana. "Min, jangan seperti ini." Pintanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sungmin.

"biarkan aku sendiri," Ucapnya lirih.

"Min, kumohon jangan—

"aku bilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Pekik Sungmin sambil berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah setelah melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan airmata. Dia segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat walaupun awalnya _yeoja _itu sempat berontak.

"jangan memikirkan masalah ini sendiri Min, ada aku dan yang lainnya. Menangislah." Tangis Sungmin meledak saat itu juga, dia menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Kyuhyun dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengelus-ngelus punggung belakang Sungmin agar _yeoja _itu merasa tenang.

"aku bingung Kyu, hiks aku bingung dengan diriku hiks sendiri." Ucapnya disela isakan tangisnya. "bagaimana bisa keluarga Kim yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kedua orangtuaku dan yang merawatku sedari kecil ternyata bukan orangtua kandungku? Dan sekarang? Setelah memisahkan aku dengan keluarga Kim dan tinggal disini kalian bilang juga aku bukan cucu keluarga Lee? Jadi dimana sebenarnya kedua orangtuaku! Aku bingung Kyu, aku bingung!" Ucapnya sambil terisak kembali.

"ssh… Jangan fikirkan hal ini. Aku dan yang lainnya akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "makasih Kyu," Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi, kedua mata, hidung,dan terakhir di bibir Sungmin secara berurutan. "aku akan selalu ada untukmu, mengerti?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"yasudah, sekarang kau makan. Kau sudah tidak makan sejak kemarin malam kan?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya ke meja makan yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih peralatan makan Sungmin dan mengambil beberapa potong daging dan nasi lalu mengarahkannya kearah Sungmin. "ayo buka mulutmu, _Princess_Min." Godanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"enak." Gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah kembali tersenyum. Bahkan dia merindukan sosok Sungmin yang begitu cerewet dahulu. "yasudah, ayo habiskan makanan ini. Aku akan menyuapi _Princess _untuk hari ini." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terus menyuapi Sungmin dan Sungmin pun menerimanya hingga makanan tersebut habis.

.

.

Sore ini mereka dikumpulkan diruang tamu besar yang berada dilantai bawah _mansion _Lee itu. Sungmin duduk diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hankyung duduk disamping sofa yang diduduki Kyuminwon.

"Nona Lee sudah tiba." Suara tersebut berasal dari kepala pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Mr. Shin segera berjalan ke pintu utama dan bersiap menyambut kedatangan Nona Lee 'yang asli'. Mata Sungmin meredup dan memilih menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan kepala pengawal tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin segera menangkup tangan besarnya diatas tangan Sungmin. Berusaha memberikan semangat kepada _yeojachingu _-nya itu.

_Yeoja _yang di klaim sebagai nona Lee yang 'asli' itu keluar dari dalam mobil Limousin yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kangin untuk menjemputnya.

"selamat datang Nona Lee," Ucap Mr. Shin.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Mr. Shin untuk masuk kedalam _mansion _mewah tersebut.

Para _maid _yang berjejer rapih di depan pintu masuk utama langsung membungkukan badannya sambil berkata. "Selamat datang Nona Lee," Ucap mereka bersama-sama.

Sungmin dan yang lainnya melihat ke suatu titik dimana _yeoja _itu berada. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat rupa _yeoja _itu. Wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Kibum?" Gumam Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga (kecuali Donghae yang memang sudah melihat _yeoja _itu sebelumnya) menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Min, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "dia murid baru yang masuk kelasku beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum kearah Sungmin sekilas dan lama memandangi wajah dingin Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nona, anda sudah ditunggu Emp diruangannya." Kibum menoleh kearah Mr. Shin yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. "sebelah sini Nona," Tambah Mr. Shin sambil mempersilahkan Kibum untuk lewat.

"baiklah," Ucap sambil mengikuti langkah Mr. Shin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu keruangan kerja Kangin.

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Min, dia itu teman barumu kan? Yang aku temui tempo hari?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

* * *

><p>"apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga selama ini?" Tanya Donghae memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Tak terasa satu jam berlalu dan Kibum tidak kunjung keluar dari ruang kerja Kangin.<p>

Mereka semua yang berada diruang keluarga mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan kearah mereka. Dan benar saja, itu Kibum dan Mr. Shin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nona, perkenalkan mereka adalah Tuan Muda Cho dan Choi lalu yang _yeoja _itu—

"Sungmin. Lee—ah maksudku bukan lagi Lee Sungmin bukan?" Potongnya.

Sungmin hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Kibum. Memang semua itu benar bukan?

Kibum tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, namun dia kembali menarik kembali tangannya saat semua orang yang duduk disana tidak ada satupun yang berniat membalas perkenalannya.

"aku Lee Kibum, cucu dari Lee Youngwoon. Kau, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun. "dan si bungsu dari keluarga Cho, Donghae benar?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya atas jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kibum barusan.

"kau Choi Hankyung," Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hankyung. "dan kau Choi Siwon." Tebaknya benar.

Siwon tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _dimple smile_nya yang membuat Kibum sedikit terpesona dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan kirinya yang terlingkari dengan jam tangan mahal. "kurasa cukup acara basa-basinya. Kami ada pekerjaan lain yang penting untuk dikerjakan daripada duduk disini." Ucap nya sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan kanan Sungmin.

Donghae dan Hankyung juga ikutan berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kyumin dibelakangnya. Tinggalah Siwon dan Kibum serta Mr. Shin yang berada diruangan itu.

"maafkan sikapnya, dia memang seperti itu. Nanti juga kau terbiasa Kibummie." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum dan ikut membalikan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Siwon tak menyadari bahwa ucapan terakhirnya tersebut membuat Nona Lee yang baru itu bersemu merah.

"Nona, mari saya antarkan anda ke kamar anda untuk sementara." Ucap Mr. Shin sambil mempersilakan Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Mr. Shin dari belakang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu dihadapannya. Kamar Sungmin. Dia mengetuknya beberapa kali dan berhenti setelah mendengar derap langkah yang berasal dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Cklek…

"Kyu?" Gumam Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan badannya kearah Sungmin lalu mencium dahi _yeoja _itu sekilas. "pagi,"

"pagi." Jawabnya sambil menundukan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin setelah menutup pintu kamar _yeojachingu _-nya itu. Dia berjalan didepan Sungmin sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

"Kyu, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. "tentu saja keruang makan, memangnya kemana lagi?"

Sungmin menarik lengannya yang berada didalam genggaman Kyuhyun. "tidak usah Kyu, aku nanti akan sarapan disekolah saja." Ucapnya.

"kenapa?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "aku, bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini Kyu. Jadi, mana pantas aku sarapan bersama kalian disana." Suaranya semakin pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Dia menaruh lengan kirinya dibahu Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk melihatnya. "bagaimanapun itu, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Jadi, jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, _arra_?"

"tapi Kyu—

CHU~

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir _plump _Sungmin. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Dari lorong sebelah kanan, Donghae dan Hankyung bersama Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. Baru beberapa langkah saja mereka berjalan, mereka disuguhkan dengan pandangan 'telenovela' yang ada dihadapan mereka.<p>

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berciuman.

Hankyung hanya berdecak sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Beda dengan si bungsu Cho yang otaknya terkadang jahil itu. Donghae mengeluarkan iPhone kesayangannya dan mulai mengabadikan _moment _langka tersebut.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "EHEM." Sengaja dia berdehem dengan keras hingga membuat Kyumin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mundur sedikit menjauh.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"hei, cari tempat yang lebih baik jika ingin berciuman. Akan sangat bahaya jika dilihat oleh pelayan ataupun penjaga, terlebih Emp atau Mr. Shin." Ucap Siwon saat berdiri dihadapan Kyumin.

"posisi kalian sangat pas, foto yang ada diponselku pasti berharga jual tinggi." Ucap Donghae santai.

Wajah malu Kyuhyun langsung terganti dengan wajah tajam dan penuh aura neraka. "Ya! Kau mefotoku dan Sungmin hah?" Teriaknya dan berusaha menghampiri Donghae tapi gagal karena Siwon menahannya.

"ah hyung, pisss." Ucap Donghae sambil berlindung dibelakang tubuh Hankyung dan mengarahkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda dan Sungmin. Kalian semua ditunggu Emp dan Nona Kibum diruang makan." Ucap Mr. Shin dan langsung berlalu.

"Ya! Ikan! Cepat hapus foto itu atau aku akan menggoreng semua ikan nemo peliharaanmu." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"aish, kalian semua kekanak-kanakan sekali." Gerutu Hankyung sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyumin dan Wonhae menuju ruang makan.

"dasar _Mr._aneh." Gumam Wonhae hampir berbarengan.

.

.

Suasana ruangan makan itu cukup sunyi, hanya suara yang berasal dari biola yang dimainkan oleh beberapa _yeoja_ dan suara alat makan yang bertubrukan dengan piring.

Kangin memposisikan garpu dan sendoknya dalam keadaan terbalik. Menandakan dia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya itu. "apa kau menyukai semua ini cucuku?" Tanyanya.

Kibum yang berada di ujung meja berniat membuka suaranya tapi, seseorang telah mendahuluinya.

"ya, aku—

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya barusan. Dia menundukan wajahnya karena merasa semua orang memperhatikannya. Dia tau betul, ini salah. Ucapannya tadi adalah spontanitas yang dikeluarkannya.

"_Mian_," Ucapnya lagi.

"aku sangat suka makanan ini. Semuanya sangaaat enak." Ucap Kibum memecahkan kesunyian disana.

Kangin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "hari ini kau berangkat ke kampus bersama Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

"_mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangan kearah Kangin seolah bertanya kenapa-harus-denganku.

"_wae_? Kau adalah pewarisku dan Kibum adalah cucuku. Tidak salah bukan kalian saling mengenal sebelum nantinya aku akan menikahkan kalian?" Ucapan Kangin membuat Sungmin mendongak kearahnya.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin menyeringai tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "dia bisa naik bus atau taksi." Jawabnya enteng.

"Sungmin bisa pergi bersama denganku." Usul Siwon.

Kangin memandang Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. "nah, dia bisa bersama Siwon dank au tetap bersama dengan Kibum. Cepat kalian berangkat, aku tidak ingin kalian terlambat hari ini." Perintahnya.

Mereka semua bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu dengan beriringan.

.

.

Sungmin bisa merasakan saat pertama kali dia menginjakan kakinya di kampus ini semua orang melihat kearahnya. Bahkan dia juga mendengar bisik-bisik dari sebagian siswa/i yang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Sesampainya didalam kelas. Sungmin terdiam sebentar saat melihat meja dan bangku biasa tempatnya duduk kini sudah diduduki oleh Kibum. Dia tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang berada dibagian belakang barisan tersebut.

Kali ini dia begitu serius mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Mr. Andrew—guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggis. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Kangin untuk tetap bersekolah ditempat bertaraf internasional seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan mata pelajaran yang melelahkan, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut keluar dari dalam kelas hanya untuk mencari makan di <em>cafetaria <em>kampus.

Sungmin memilih merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja untuk membuatnya tertidur guna untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang dirasanya kini.

"ehem." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat Hankyung yang berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa Hankyung-_ah_?" Tanyanya.

Hankyung tetap dengan tanpa ekspresinya meletakan sekotak bento dan sebotol air mineral diatas meja Sungmin. "ini makanlah, tadi aku kelebihan membelinya aku jadi teringat padamu yang pasti sekarang kelaparan." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah Hankyung. Dia yakin, dibalik wajah dinginnya, ternyata Hankyung baik juga. "_gomawo,_" Ucap Sungmin.

Hankyung tidak menjawab ucapan Sungmin dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Sungmin." Panggilan tersebut membuat Sungmin yang hendak membuka tutup bento tersebut berhenti, didepan pintu sana ada Donghae yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa dua kantong plastic putih yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"kau sudah mendapatkan makan siang?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, tadi Hankyung yang membawakannya." Jawabnya

"perhatian juga anak itu," Gumamnya. "ini untukmu," Tambahnya sambil menaruh kedua plastic tersebut diatas meja Sungmin.

"apa ini?"

Donghae mengeluarkan semua yang ada didalam plastic tersebut. ternyata ada sekotak bento, air mineral dan segala macam cemilan ringan. "ini makanlah, aku tau kau lapar. Ya sudah ya, aku ada urusan setelah ini. _Bye-bye_." Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih kearah Donghae.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan masuk kedalam kelas Sungmin, tetapi baru saja dia akan melangkah dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang menyantap makannya dengan lahap. Dia tersenyum dan melirik kotak makan yang berada ditangannya. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus memakannya sendiri.

.

.

Donghae menjalankan mobil Lotus Elise S Hitam-nya kesebuah perumahan sederhana yang berada ditengah kota. Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih gading tersebut.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dia segera melesat ke tempat dimana wanita pujaannya itu tinggal. Ya, dia sekarang sudah berada didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

Donghae turun dari mobilnya, senyum merekah dibibirnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bermain dengan seekor anjing mungil yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Hyukie," Eunhyuk mendongak dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Donghae?" Gumamnya.

Donghae berjalan kearahnya dan duduk tepat disamping kursi yang diduduki Eunhyuk. "hai, bagaimana kakimu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kearah Donghae. "sudah baikan," Jawabnya. "mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala anjing berwarna coklat tersebut. "aku ini kan temanmu, apa salahnya teman berkunjung kerumah temannya?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"hei, aku baru sadar kalau Choco tidak berontak saat orang lain mengelus kepalanya." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendongak dan memandang Eunhyuk penuh tanda tanya. "maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat anjing tersebut lebih tinggi. "dia namanya Choco, biasanya dia akan berontak kalau bukan aku yang mengelus kepalanya. Tapi, kenapa saat kau mengelus kepalanya dia diam saja?" Decaknya aneh.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengambil Choco dari Eunhyuk dan mengangkat anjing itu tepat berada didepan wajahnya. "hai Choco, aku Donghae. _namja _paling tampan se Korea." Eunhyuk menggeleng mendengar ucapan narsis Donghae.

Choco menjilati pipi Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. "sepertinya Choco menerima kehadiranmu didekatnya." Ucapnya. Seakan terlupakan sesuatu, Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya pelan. "astaga aku lupa. Hae, kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"boleh, yang dingin sepertinya lebih enak." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berdiri walaupun sedikit meringis saat kakinya tidak sengaja tertekan terlalu kuat.

"sepertinya kau menyukaiku ya? Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang setuju jika aku bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan menjadi majikan barumu." Ucap Donghae pada Choco setelah Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Choco mengonggong kecil.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya." Ucapnya.

_.To Be Continue._

_._

_._

_._

Gimana sama Chapter ini? membosankan? Atau gimana? Butuh kritik dan saran readers sekalian.

Maaf karena aku gak bisa balesin review kalian satu persatu, karena akunya udah ngantuk beraaat… tapi itu gak ngurangin rasa sayang aku sama kalian semua *readers muntah*. Makasih yang udah sempetin waktunya untuk baca dan review~

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan ! *lambai tangan*

**_Big Thanks To : Cho Kwangrin | riana dewi | Syubidubidu | Matsuka99 | AIDASUNGJIN | Mrs Yeo | cho ndithkeyta | Muti | SparkSomnia | Cho jeonghwa | nahanakyu | SooHyun1997 | shippochan | hyukfa | QMingKyutes137 | choi young gun | kikihanni | Keys47 | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Ryeee15 | Dminniekyunnie | purpleita | hwonwon | 2K RiBbon | Liaa kyuminelf | love haehyuk | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | farchanie01 | Han Sung Young | mila – sungminwon | choi wonsa | LEETEUKSEMOX | AranciaChru | Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol | Juliana elf kyumin | Fensy putri | LALARVAA | Cho Sun Kyu | Lee SunMi | Guest | Guest | Guest | NandhaKyuMinHaeHyuk | Isnaeni love sungmin | lilikyu | swetty puppy |_**

**_Read and Review, Again?_**

**_.Tania Lee._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **_**Italic **_for flashback.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama, alur cerita juga mungkin sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin ditambah atau dikurangi.

≈**chapter 10≈**

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam dengan segelas _orange _jus ditangannya. "ini, kau pasti haus karena langsung kemari sepulang kuliah." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan gelas tersebut kearah Donghae.

"_gomawo,_" Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae yang meminum jus tersebut dengan cepat. "kau haus sekali sepertinya," Donghae mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. "yah lumayan," Jawabnya.

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk yang sedang menyisir bulu Choco sedangkan Donghae sibuk memperhatikan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Donghae.

"huh?"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar respon dari Eunhyuk. "bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Disekitar taman saja, bagaimana?" Tawarnya lagi.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sekilas. Lalu matanya beralih kearah kaki kanannya yang diperban. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi problem Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum dan berujar. "aku akan membantumu berjalan nanti, kau tenang saja. Oke!"

Eunhyuk berfikir sebentar, menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar pose yang dibuatnya membuat Donghae ingin sekali menciumnya.

"uhm, baiklah." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kearah Donghae. "Donghae!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan _namja _bungsu Cho itu.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat Eunhyuk melambaikan lengannya didepan wajahnya. "ah iya?"

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "aku mau," Ucapnya.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "mau apa?" Tanya Donghae linglung, setelah itu dia menjentikan jarinya. "ah, aku tau. Kau mau aku cium?"

PLETAK

"aw!" Donghae memekik pelan sambil memegangi dahinya yang terkena jitakan Eunhyuk.

"ish, masih mesum juga ternyata." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"iya, _mianhae ne_? Ayo kita ketaman kota! Mumpung sebelum malam," Bujuk Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Eunhyuk memandang wajah Donghae dan lengan itu bergantian, lalu dia menyambut uluran tangan Donghae untuk dibantu berdiri.

"apa perlu kita membawa Choco?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Choco yang berada didalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"tidak usah, aku takut dia hilang nanti ditaman. Sebentar, aku akan memasukkannya dulu kedalam."

Sreet…

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat Donghae mengambil alih Choco dari pelukannya. "biar aku yang masukan kedalam, kandangnya ada disebelah mana?" Tanya Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan protesnya.

"didekat ruang makan," Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan sang empunya rumah bersender pada pintu rumahnya sambil menunggu Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae berjalan pelan didalam rumah minimalis Eunhyuk. Sesekali matanya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat rumah pujaan hatinya itu.

"rapih sekali," Gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia menemukan dimana kandang Choco berada. Dia langsung nenaruh Choco didalam sebuah pembatas berbentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi rumah mungil ditengahnya.

"_bye _Choco, aku pergi kencan dulu dengan pemilikmu,_ne_?" Dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung berjalan keluar.

Tetapi ditengah perjalanannya matanya menangkap sebuah pigura besar yang tergantung didekat ruang tamu. Tampak sebuah potret keluarga. Seorang _namja _dan dua orang _yeoja_ yang disalah satu dia kenali sebagai Eunhyuk.

"_Abeoji_, tunggu aku sampai melamar anakmu, _ne_?" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"HAE! Sudah belum? Kenapa lama sekali?" Pekikan Eunhyuk yang berasal dari luar cukup mengagetkan _namja _ikan itu. "iya sudah, aku sedang berjalan keluar!" Balasnya sambil berteriak juga.

Donghae kembali menoleh pada foto tersebut. "yasudah _abeoji, eomeoni_ aku pergi kencan dulu dengan anak kalian yang cantik itu ya." Donghae membungkukan badannya sebentar dan berlari keluar rumah.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding didekat pintu rumahnya. Tangannya disedekapkan didadanya. "_aish_! Apa yang dilakukan ikan itu didalam? Kenapa lama sekali." Sungutnya.

"sudah siap Hyukie?" Eunhyuk melirik kearah Donghae yang masih tersenyum tampan itu. Dia memandang Donghae sambil menyipitkan matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana? kenapa lama sekali!"

Donghae kembali memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. "hehe, tidak ada. Aku sedikit sulit mencari kandang Choco." Jawabnya bohong.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "yasudah, ayo kita berangkat! Sebelum semakin sore!"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan berniat merangkul bahu Eunhyuk, tetapi _yeoja _itu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Donghae. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku tau kau pasti sulit berjalan dengan benar bukan? Aku hanya membantumu." Mendengar ucapan Donghae yang sepertinya tulus itu membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya mengangguk, dia membiarkan Donghae merangkul pinggangnya dan membantunya berjalan keluar rumah.

Donghae berusaha menahan senyumnya saat menyadari posisinya sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk, bahkan dia bisa menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut kecoklatan itu.

Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, dia mati-matian menahan desiran halus di jantungnya. Entah lah apa artinya ini, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis saat merasakan—entahlah, dia juga bingung mendeskripsikannya.

Setelah sampai di depan Lotus Elise S hitamnya, Donghae membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk masuk dan senyum _charming _miliknya masih bertengger indah diwajahnya.

"terimakasih,"

Donghae menutup pintu mobil bagian kemudi itu setelah Eunhyuk duduk didalamnya, dia tidak menyadari semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Eunhyuk tadi.

_._

_._

Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah _café _dengan dengan icon buah strawberry menjadi hiasannya. _Strawberry café_. Dia berjalan menuju _counter bar _dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Tak seberapa lama, seorang _waiters _menghampirinya.

"anda mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"caffe latte nya saja satu."

Tak lama setelahnya, pegawai tersebut pergi membuatkan pesanannya tersebut. Hankyung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bagian _café _tersebut, dan matanya kembali terhenti saat melihat figura foto yang kemarin dilihatnya.

Foto yang mempotret seorang .

Foto yang mempotret seorang _yeoja _yang dikenalnya yang duduk ditengah diantara para pegawai _café _tersebut.

"ini pesanan anda Tuan, selamat dinikmati." Seorang pegawai meletakan _caffe latte _pesanan Hankyung tepat dihadapan _namja _itu.

"terimakasih,"

Hankyung menyeruput sedikit _coffee latte_nya lalu menaruhnya kembali. "apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Hankyung pada pegawai wanita yang sedang mengelap gelas di depannya.

Pegawai tersebut tersenyum ramah lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "anda ingin bertanya apa Tuan?"

Hankyung menunjuk figura yang tergantung dibelakang pelayan tersebut. "siapa _yeoja _yang ada disana? Yang berdiri ditengah pegawai _café _ini. aku yakin dia bukan pegawai kan?" Tanyanya.

"dia Nona Heechul, Kim Heechul. Pemilik _café _ini." Jelas pelayan tersebut. "apa anda mengenal Nona Heechul, Tuan?"

"ya, aku sangat mengenalnya." Jawabnya lirih.

"sepertinya anda sangat dekat dengan Nona Heechul. Ah tapi sepertinya anda harus bersabar hati, karena Nona Heechul sudah punya calon suami."

Penjelasan pegawai tersebut membuat dada Hankyung seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Wanitanya. Pujaan hatinya. Ternyata sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"_Hankyung-ah!" Suara panggilan tersebut membuat _namja _tinggi tersebut menoleh. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang _yeoja _cantik dengan balutan baju yang modis berjalan anggun kearahnya._

"_ada apa kau meminta bertemu denganku malam-malam seperti ini sayang? Apa kau ada masalah?" Hankyung bertanya sembari mengelus wajah Heechul dengan lembut._

_Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tangan halusnya menangkap lengan kanan Hankyung yang masih mengelus wajahnya. "kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

_DEG_

_Hankyung terdiam dengan mata membulat kaget mendengar ucapan yang barusaja dilontarkan oleh _yeojachingu-_nya itu._

"wae_?"_

"_aku akan pergi,"_

"eodiga_?"_

"_Paris."_

_Hankyung menaruh kedua lengannya dipundak Heechul. "Hee, kita bisa saling berhubungan walaupun kau berada di Paris sedangkan aku disini. Ingat? jaman sudah canggih sayang, kita bisa berkirim email, skype—_

"_aku tidak bisa!" Ucapan Heechul membuat Hankyung terdiam. "aku tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk kencan dengan pacarku disana. Maaf, aku tidak bisa seperti itu."_

_Heechul melepas kedua lengan Hankyung yang masih bertengger dibahunya. Lalu tangan lentiknya mengusap kedua pipi Hankyung dengan lembut. "_mianhae_, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi."_

_Setelah itu, Heechul benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. _

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan sendirian menuju pintu gerbang utama kampus. Sesekali dia menendang kerikil kecil yang dirasa mengganggu jalannya.

Grep…

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan besar mengenggam tangannya. Saat dia mendongakan, wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

"Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingung.

"ya?"

"kenapa kau mengenggam tanganku?"

"memangnya aku tidak boleh mengenggam tangan kekasihku sendiri?"

Semburat kemerahan muncul dikedua pipi _chubby _Sungmin. Senyum manis merekah dibibir Sungmin setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "_ani_." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Klik…

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Kyumin tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. "_well, _sepertinya ini akan menarik." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai didepan gerbang. Sadar akan ada Mr. Shin disana, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"ehem.."

Mr. Shin membalikan badannya saat mendengar deheman dari Kyuhyun. "ah, anda sudah datang Tuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin." Mr. Shin menengok kebelakang arah Kyumin. "dimana Nona Lee?" Tanyanya.

"aku disini Mr. Shin!" Kibum muncul dari arah belakang Kyumin dan berdiri tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kearah Mr. Shin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"apa anda sudah siap pulang Nona? Apa anda ingin berkeliling terlebih dahulu?" Tawar Mr. Shin.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak Mr. Shin, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Dan banyak tugas yang tidak ku mengerti, ah Kyuhyun! Kudengar kau juara umum? Berarti kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menguncangkan lengan Kyuhyun.

"tidak!"

Kibum memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan penolakan dari Kyuhyun. "ayolah Kyu~ hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Rajuknya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengendus sebal melihat tingkah Kibum yang kekanak-kanakan itu. "tidak, aku sibuk."

"ehem."

Kyuhyun, Kibum bahkan Mr. Shin menoleh kearah Sungmin. "aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyubum dan Mr. Shin.

"kau mau kemana Min?" Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat bibirnya berucap demikian. Kalimat tersebut refleks keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya akan pergi. Bahkan Kibum dan Mr. Shin sampai menoleh dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dari yang kelihatan khawatir menjadi dingin. "maksudku, kau tidak pulang bersama kami?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "tidak, sepertinya aku akan naik Bus atau kereta nantinya."

"tidak! Kau harus pulang bersama denganku, Sungmin." Ucap Kibum.

"tapi—

"tidak ada bantahan Sungmin! ayo!" Kibum berjalan kearah _limousin_ yang terparkir rapih disana sambil menarik Sungmin yang hanya pasrah saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Donghae berhenti dipelataran parkir yang ada dipinggir taman pusat kota tersebut. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu berlari kecil kearah pintu penumpang.

"jangan berlebihan seperti itu Donghae, aku bisa sendiri!" Eunhyuk nampaknya sedikit jengah dengan tingkah _namja _bermarga Cho itu sedari tadi.

Donghae hanya tersenyum _childish_ menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk. "aku kan hanya ingin membantumu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan Hyukie."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bolamatanya, sebenarnya ini dia lakukan agar menutupi ekspresi tersipunya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae yang begitu perhatian terhadapnya. "terserah kau sajalah!"

Donghae kembali tersenyum dan mengandeng lengan Eunhyuk berniat membantunya berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah kaki mereka memasuki area taman, banyak sekali pasangan mata yang menatap mereka.

Berikut adalah komentar-komentar mereka saat melihat hal tersebut.

"wah, _yeoja _itu beruntung sekali _ne_?"

"Kyaaa~ itu bukannya Cho Donghae? dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_?"

"ah mereka romatis sekali bukan?"

"cepat panggilkan ambulance, aku patah hati melihat Donghae _oppa _dengan _yeoja _lain!"

Donghae tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan-ucapan abstrak yang terdengar ketelinganya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan berbisik. "kau dengar? Mereka bilang kita pasangan romantic, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran sungguhan?"

Tak…

"argh, Hyukie! kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Ringis Donghae sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja dijitak oleh jari-jari lentik Eunhyuk dengan lengan kirinya.

"makanya jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Wajah Donghae berubah sendu saat itu juga. "_wae_? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Ucapan tersebut yang sarat akan perasaan terluka membuat Eunhyuk menoleh. Dan benar bukan? Wajah _namja _Cho itu terlihat sendu.

"bukan begitu Donghae-_ah_. Hanya saja aku—

"kau masih menyukai Siwon?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Jadi dia tau?

Donghae tersenyum melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terkejut karena dia mengetahui siapa yang dicintai pujaan hatinya itu. "sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Ayo kita ke komunitas _dance _mu." Ujar Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk kembali berjalan kearah pusat taman tersebut, dimana komunitas _dance _Eunhyuk sering tampil disana.

Eunhyuk tau, pemuda dihadapannya itu berusaha menutupi kesedihan dengan senyum _childish_-nya. Tapi biarlah, dia lebih suka senyum _childish _yang kadang sarat akan kejahilan itu bertengger diwajah Donghae daripada tatapan sendu seperti tadi.

"permisi semuanya, pangeran Donghae dan ratu Eunhyuk akan lewat." Ucapan autis tersebut membuat Eunhyuk ingin sekali menggetok kepala _namja _ikan itu. Lihatlah, pandangan aneh dari _dancer _ataupun sekedar penonton yang ada disana.

"hai Eunhyuk-_ah_!" Ucap seorang _namja _yang biasa menjadi pasangan Eunhyuk saat menari.

"_annyeong _Nickhun," Eunhyuk membalas panggilan _namja _berkebangsaan Thailand itu sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya.

"Ya! Banyak pengunjung yang menanyaimu, kau tahu? Mereka sudah lama katanya tidak melihat tarianmu."

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Hankyung. "Ya! Aku baru beberapa hari tidak tampil saja banyak yang menanyaiku, sebegitu terkenalkah aku?"

"hei,"

Panggilan Donghae barusan membuat Nickhun dan Eunhyuk menoleh serempak kearahnya. Dan mereka berdua seolah melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. 'ada apa' dengan isyarat wajah mereka.

"aku akan melakukan _dance _dengan kelompok kalian."

"kau bisa menari?" Donghae mengendus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sangat meremehkan kemampuannya itu.

"tentu saja! Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu." Setelah berujar demikian, Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ketengah arena setelah sebulumnya dia berbisik pada seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai DJ disana.

_Tape _yang memang diperuntukan untuk para komunitas tersebut mengalun sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar ditelinga. Super Junior-Sorry Sorry.

Diawal-awal _part_ memang hanya Donghae yang menari dengan semangatnya, _well _karena sepertinya lagu tersebut sangat _booming _dikalangan masyarakat dan gerakan nya pun tidak terlalu sulit hingga sebagian _dancer _dan penonton disana berjejer dibelakang Donghae lalu menari bersama-sama atau _flashmob _lebih tepatnya.

Donghae tersenyum senang karena sepertinya dia banyak menarik perhatian. Matanya melirik kearah Eunhyuk, dan kembali senyum manis mengembang di sudut bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi kagum dari wanita itu.

Prok Prok…

Tepukan tangan keras terdengar saat lagu tersebut berakhir, Nickhun yang masih dengan nafas yang terengah menepuk pundak Donghae dan membuatnya menoleh. "kau keren,_boy_!" Pujinya.

"_gomawo_!"

Donghae segera berlari dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "keren! Kau belajar darimana?"

"perlu kau tau, aku ini _lead dancer _dikampusku." Ucapnya bangga.

"_jinjja_?" Donghae mengangguk, matanya berpaku pada jam tangan yang bertengger dilengan kirinya. "Hyukie, ini sudah hampir jam 6 ayo kita pulang!" Ajaknya.

Eunhyuk mendongak. Benar, bahkan langit sudah mulai gelap dan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam diufuk barat. "ayo."

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar area tersebut sebelumnya terlebih dahulu berpamitan dengan Nickhun dan yang lainnya. Barusaja beberapa langkah mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat Donghae juga berhenti melangkah.

"ada apa?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sudah berkaca-kaca, tak lama kemudian setetes airmata jatuh dari mata indah itu melewati pipi tirusnya. Mata Donghae mengarah kedepan tepat kepada sepasang insan muda yang saling berpelukan. Ah lebih tepatnya saling bertautan bibir.

Mereka adalah Zhoumi dan Choi Siwon—saudara sepupunya yang juga merupakan seseorang yang disukai Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih memandang nanar kedua orang tersebut. 'kau masih mengharapkannya,Hyukie?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

—**o0o—**

_**At Lee's Mansion**_

Ruang makan yang berarsitektur megah dan mewah tersebut dilanda keheningan. Hanya suara yang berasal dari peralatan yang mereka gunakan saja yang terdengar. "cucuku, lusa adalah hari ulangtahunmu, apakah kau tidak ingin mengadakan pesta?" Pertanyaan Kangin membuat semua yang ada disana mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Kibum memandang Kangin lalu tersenyum. "tidak, aku tidak suka perayaan atau pesta saat ulangtahunku. Itu akan menghambur-hamburkan uang, lebih baik aku gunakan uang itu untung acara social."

Kangin tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan. "kau dengar Shin? Cucuku sangat rendah hati bukan?"

Mr. Shin menganggukan kepalanya. "benar Emp, Nona mirip sekali dengan Nyonya Key." Jawabnya.

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengadakan pesta, bagaimana dengan hadiah? Kakek akan memberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan." Tawarnya lagi.

Kibum menyanggah dagunya dengan lengan kirinya dan sedikit melirik kearah Kyumin yang duduk disebelah kirinya. "aku belum memikirkannya, nanti aku akan memberitahu kakek kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu."

"baiklah,"

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. Lusa adalah tanggal 1 Januari yang berarti itu adalah hari ulangtahun nya juga bukan? Hem, sepertinya dia tidak perlu membayangkan pesta yang meriah. Dia cukup sadar diri dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi dalam keluarga Lee, masih untung dia diperbolehkan tinggal disana dan mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak.

Lagipula, siapa yang ingat hari ulangtahunnya? Benar bukan?

"aku permisi kembali ke kamar dahulu," Suara lembut Sungmin membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin membungkukan badannya kearah Kangin. "terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Sungmin benar-benar melangkah pergi setelah berujar demikian.

Menyisahkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi punggung belakangnya yang lama kelamaan menghilang dibalik pintu.

—**o0o—**

"kalian semua mau membantuku kan?" Kyuhyun memandang satu persatu saudaranya itu.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun ragu. "apa kau yakin Emp akan mengizinkan? Maksudku, kau tau kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "aku tahu, tapi kalian sendirikan tau kalau Sungmin bukan cucu kandung keluarga Lee, dan pasti itu membuat dia tidak dapat pengawalan yang ketat bukan?" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "ayolah, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya sedih karena tidak ada yang ingat hari yang special untuknya."

"tenang _hyung_, aku akan membantumu." Donghae akhirnya buka suara.

"aku juga," Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae memandang Hankyung yang masih terdiam.

Merasakan aura yang berbeda, Hankyung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi mereka satu persatu. "_wae_? Tanpa persetujuanku juga kalian akan memaksaku kan?" Ucapnya.

Donghae menepuk tangannya sekali. "oke, jadi semua sudah setuju. Dan sebenarnya apa rencanamu, _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. "rencanaku—"

_**.**_

_**.**_

**21.00 PM**

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah ponsel miliknya yang berkedip-kedip pelan. Tanda pesan masuk.

_**From : Kyuhyunie 3**_

_**Text : berdandanlah yang cantik dan pergi ke apartement starlit lantai 13 nomor 1315. Aku menunggumu disana. :***_

Dahi Sungmin berkerut tipis setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuhyun barusan. Memangnya ada apa. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin menaikan kedua bahunya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya secepat mungkin, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menunggu lama.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan memakai sebuah dress berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah dibagian atas. Kemudian dia berjalan ke meja rias dan memberikan _make up _tipis diwajah cantiknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mengambil tas tangan dan ponselnya.

Wajah Sungmin sedikit terlihat ketakutan saat dirinya berjalan-jalan dilorong _mansion _besar keluarga Lee itu. Takut-takut ada penjaga yang memergokinya dan ini akan menjadi masalah karena kakek—

Fikiran Sungmin berhenti disitu. Benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi dimensionini. Dia bukan lagi Lee Sungmin, bukan lagi cucu konglomerat asal Korea Selatan Lee Youngwoon kan?

Kenyataan itu mulai masuk kedalam fikirannya dan membuat hatinya berdenyut perih. Saat dia sudah mulai menerima ini semua mengapa faktanya bukan lagi demikian?

"tidak Sungmin, lupakan itu." Gumamnya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _mansion_ itu.

Tin.

Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. Sebuah Ferrari F50 merah berhenti tepat dihadapannya. "Hankyung?" Gumam Sungmin saat melihat kaca hitam bagian kemudi itu perlahan terbuka.

"ayo naik,"

Tanpa basa-basi—sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih lagi— berjalan kearah kursi penumpang dan masuk kedalamnya. Sungmin sesekali melirik kearah Hankyung yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya kepada jalan didepannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?"

Hankyung melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. "nanti kau juga tau."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Hankyung yang super pendek dan singkat itu. Dia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan pemandangan diluar dari kaca mobil.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan dalam keheningan, akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel berbintang yang cukup mewah itu.

"kau turunlah, ini kunci untuk masuk kedalam. kau sudah tau lantai dan kamarnya kan?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menyerahkan sebuah _card _berwarna _gold _kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "lalu kau?"

"aku ada urusan. Sudah sana turun."

"baiklah, terima kasih." Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil Hankyung dan berjalan menuju _lift _yang akan mengantarkannya kelantai 13.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menempelkan _card _yang diberikan Hankyung tadi kearah layar pendeteksi(ya pokoknya kaya gitu deh XD). Setelah kode akses berhasil, Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar dan mendorong pintu tersebut.

Suasana gelap menyambutnya. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding yang tidak jauh darinya guna memberikan sedikit penerangan disana. "Kyu, kamu dimana? jangan bercanda!" Ucap Sungmin.

TEEETTT…

Sungmin tersentak kaget sambil menutupi kedua telinganya karena suara terompet yang dia prediksi sangat dekat dengannya.

TAK...

Keadaan di_apartement _itu terang benderang kini. Sungmin bisa melihat disana ada Siwon, Hankyung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sedang membawa sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang kearahnya.

"_happy birthday Sungmin_!" Ucap mereka bersama-sama. Sungmin yang masih terkejut langsung tersenyum haru. Ternyata masih ada yang mengingat hari ulangtahunnya.

"_happy birthday _sayang," Kyuhyun mendekat dan merangkul pinggang Sungmin lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dipipi _chubby _Sungmin.

Siwon dan Donghae meniup terompet yang masih menempel dimulut mereka dan menggoda Sungmin yang masih _blushing _ditempat.

"Ya! Kalian berdua diamlah! Ming, kau harus tiup lilin dulu." Ucapan Eunhyuk menghentikan tingkah autis Sihae yang semakin menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan menyatukan kedua lengannya didepan dada. '_Tuhan permudahlah masalah yang sedang menimpaku. Tuhan, tolong jaga kedua orangtua Kim yang berada di Kanada, semoga mereka selalu sehat. Tuhan, semoga kami semua selalu bersama. Dan terakhir, jika Kyuhyun adalah jodoh yang kau kirimkan untukku, permudahlah jalan untuk kami selalu bersama. Amien.' _Setelah berdoa Sungmin membuka matanya dan meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam.

Sungmin menoleh saat sebuah tangan mengenggam lengannya. Kyuhyun. _namja _itu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin mengangguk. "aku kesana dulu ya," Pamitnya dan segera ia berlari kecil menyusul Kyuhyun.

"kita mau kemana Kyu?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mengambil lengan kanan Sungmin lalu menariknya kepojok ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah _lift_.

"nanti kau juga akan tau."

Kyuhyun menekan tombol _Rooftop_ dan setelah bunyi 'ting pelan dan _lift _terbuka, mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. "Kyu, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menjawab singkat. "atap."

"untuk?"

"nanti kau akan tau." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang singkat tersebut.

"ah, hampir lupa." Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dahinya menyerengit saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kain panjang berwarna hitam.

"itu untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang Sungmin lalu mulai mengangkat kain tersebut agar menutupi mata Sungmin.

"kenapa harus ditutup matanya Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar seperti rengekan itu. "aku ada _surprised _untukmu." Ujarnya.

"apa itu?"

Ting….

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan perlahan untuk keluar setelah pintu _lift _terbuka. Lengannya diposisikan dibelakang kepala Sungmin untuk membuka simpul ikatan tersebut. "jangan membuka mata sebelum kuperintahkan, _arraseo_?"

"hm.."

Sungmin merasakan kain tersebut dilepas, sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan _surprised _yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"hitungan ketiga kau boleh membuka matamu. 1… 2… 3…"

Sungmin membuka matanya setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Kyuhyun. dan Taraaa! Didepannya ada beratus-ratus lilin yang disusun dengan sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah jalan. Selain lilin-lilin tersebut, ada juga kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang bertaburang disamping kanan kirinya yang membentuk lambang hati.

Sungmin berjalan kedepan, kearah sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat kue _tart _berukuran kecil,_wine _dan dua gelas tinggi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalung dengan bandul KM berada dihadapan Sungmin dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. "itu untukku?"

"tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi?"

"_yeppuda_." Matanya tidak lepas dari kalung yang masih berada ditangan Kyuhyun itu.

"berbaliklah, aku akan memakaikannya untukmu." Sungmin kembali membalikan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Dia menyingkap rambutnya kesamping kiri agar mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk memasangkan kalung tersebut.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup leher belakang Sungmin perlahan setelah kalung tersebut terpasang sempurna.

"Kyu," Gumaman Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin. "ini sangat cantik, aku suka." Ucap Sungmin sambil menghadap Kyuhyun.

"baguslah jika kau menyukainya."

"ah." Sungmin berseru seakan kelupaan akan sesuatu. Dia berbalik dan mengambil kue yang tergeletak diatas meja. "kuenya. Hehe~" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Dia memotong sedikit bagian dan menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Kyuhyun dan diterima dengan baik oleh pemuda Cho itu.

"sekarang giliranku." Kyuhyun mengambil alih piring tersebut, dia memotong kue itu dan menyodorkannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan antusias, saking senangnya krim putih itu menempel disudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihatnya. "kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menaruh piring tersebut kembali keatas meja. Dia mengangkat jemari kanannya untuk membersihkan sisa krim disudut bibir Sungmin. Tetapi niatnya berhenti saat melihat bibir mungil yang terlapisi _lipgloss_ _pink _tersebut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mendekat. Pertama-tama Kyuhyun memang hanya menjilat krim tersebut, tetapi karena melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan mata, dia mengecup bibir Sungmin. menghisapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengigit pelan.

"eungh~" Sungmin mengeluh dalam tautan itu. Dia kehabisan nafas. Sadar akan kebutuhan akan udara membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, meskipun tidak menjauhkan wajah bahkan hidung mereka masih bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"_saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin._" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku bukan Lee Sungmin, Kyu."

"aku tidak perduli, entah itu kau Lee Sungmin ataupun Kim atau apalah. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan tulus yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu Kyu."

CUP

Kyuhyun kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Kali ini lengannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat dan membiarkan tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Sungminpun sama, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Mereka larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu tanpa mengindahkan kembang api yang meledak-ledak diudara dengan indahnya menghiasi langit kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai hai I'm back! *nadagakberdosa* Mianhae nih fanfic gak update sampe berapa lama? Kira-kira enam bulan ya? Pasti udah pada lupa kan ya? Hehe. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat aku susah untuk meneruskan tulisan ini. entah itu tugas yang gak selesai-selesai, insiden kecelakaan dan lain-lainnya. Jadi maaf yaa!

Sebenernya aku agak kurang PD ya sama chapter ini, apalagi adegan terakhir, aaa itu gak jelas banget kan? Mianhae! Soalnya aku gak pernah diperlakuin romantic sih *loh?* jadi ya maklum ya.

Oh iya, Happy New Year semuanya. Semoga ditahun ini kita jadi lebih baik lagi. Dan Happy Birthday buat my beloved King of Aegyo Lee Sungminnie oppa. Semoga selalu sehat dan tetap awet muda , biar si Evil gak berpaling. Dan aku berharap kalian meresmikan pernikahan kalian tahun ini #plak.

Oke, yang udah baca ditunggu saran dan kritikannya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Bye-bye *lambai tangan*.

Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya, aku udah ngantuk banget. Dan maaf jika ada nama yang belum dicantumkan atau salah penulisannya.

_**Big Thanks to : kyukyu | Imcherlonntan | 1412 | KimShippo | nahanakyu | cha | AyuRyeong | AIDASUNGJIN | Cho jeonghwa | Kim Soo Hyun | mitade13 | Tika | hyuknie | kyumin forever | yunteukwon | Farchanie01 | HANA | Audrey musaena | Ms. KMS | BoPeepBoPeep137 | Matsuka99 |Ryeee15 | Evil Thieves | choshikyumin | kanaya | Cho fani | Isnaeni love sungmin | SSungMine | Rima Kyumin Elf | kyumin4ever | QMingKyutes137 |Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Keys47 | Fensy putri | evilMinMin | park ji hyun | kyuminayyasparky | Key's wife | BABYKYUTEMIN | ibchoco | vicsparkyu4ever | Chen | | Ynn9779 | AntChaerin | Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol | yewook is real | zae-kim | Namsungrin1 | Aura Afira | Lee SunMi | Choi Il Hwa | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | Dminniekyunnie | A-tan62 | meditia mp | Sazkia siwonestELF | | Cho kyustiv kyumin shipper | Danijewels | KyuMin 4us | aurin | LALARVAA | Kyuhyun's | Amelia | Lee Hyunmin | Vhentea | love | dinda | Novianenda | Tania3424 | sparkyumin-08 | I'AM | lov3 | yelfmyeolchi98 | Jung | hae | Lee Hyesun | HaeSan | putri | kyurinelf | and Guest |**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Pair : Kyumin and Other Couple.**

**Warning : Genderswitch,Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Gaje. Dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

_a/n : _Fanfic ini diambil dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama, alur cerita juga mungkin sama. Dan mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai cerita. Arraseo?

.

.

≈CHAPTER 11≈

"mereka semua sepertinya ada acara diluar Emp." Kangin terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan buku bisnis berbahasa asing dikedua lengannya. Gerakan matanya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan yang barusaja disampaikan oleh pelayan setianya. Mr. Shin.

"Sungmin juga?"

Mr. Shin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Nona Sungmin juga tidak ada dikamarnya." Jawabnya.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian dia menutup buku yang berada ditangannya. "kau bisa keluar Shin, aku akan istirahat."

Mr. Shin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada bangsawan Lee itu.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tetap berdiri diatas <em>rooftop<em>, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 01 dinihari. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk dikursi yang saling berdampingan. Nampak jas milik Kyuhyun sudah bertengger manis dibahu Sungmin dengan pria itu yang memeluk Sungmin dari samping. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin kembali terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dirinya hampir saja terlelap tadi karena memang dia sudah merasa kantuk. "aku bahagia sekali Kyu, terima kasih atas kejutanmu ini." Dia tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kyuhyun lalu memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "ya, tapi semua ini tidak berjalan lancar jika tidak ada mereka dan temanmu itu."

"Hyuk?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Hening

"kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu?"

"hm? Menginginkan apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadi terpejam karena menikmati harum rambut Sungmin terbuka. "apapun, selagi aku bisa. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Jawabnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun. matanya memandang tepat kearah mata pria Cho yang balik memandangi dirinya itu. Senyum hangat terbentuk dibibir _pinkish_ Sungmin. "aku tidak menginginkan apapun, aku hanya butuh kau yang selalu ada disampingku."

"hanya itu?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sederhana Sungmin yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya berdebar-debar. Itu berarti Sungmin sangat mencintainya kan?

"kalau seperti itu aku selalu bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kembali. Tak lama matanya terpejam saat wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Sekali lagi, bagian lembut itu kembali bertautan. Saling memanggut.

Drtt…

Terpaksa kedua bibir tersebut terlepas. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang terasa bergetar disaku celananya. Nama Donghae tertera disana. "Donghae." Kyuhyun menjawab pandangan bertanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeser _icon _berwarna hijau lalu mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ketelinga kirinya. "_waeyo_?"

"…"

"kau yakin?"

"…"

"baiklah, aku dan Sungmin akan turun segera." Kyuhyun langsung kembali memasukan ponsel miliknya kesaku celana. Dia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menarik Sungmin.

"ada apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyu? Ada apa? apa yang dikatakan Donghae?" Tuntutnya. Dia sengaja tidak bergerak saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk berjalan.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka menyuruh kita kembali. Ingat? ini sudah dinihari dan aku tidak mau kau sakit besok." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepalanya. Dia hanya menurut saja saat Kyuhyun membawanya kembali masuk kedalam lift.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Eunhyuk mendongakan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kearah Siwon yang mendudukan dirinya disofa panjang. Tepat disamping Eunhyuk.

"baik-baik saja."

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Lalu matanya beralih ke kaki _yeoja _manis itu. "Donghae bilang kau cidera? Apa tidak apa-apa memakai _high heels_?" Tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang sedari tadi pasangan Kyumin pergi.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, itu sudah sebulan yang lalu. Tetapi ya, untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa kembali menari." Ceritanya.

"hei."

Eunhyuk memandang Siwon yang mengangkat tangannya lalu medekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Deg

Apakah dia akan menciumku? Ya Tuhan! Apakah Choi Siwon akan menciumku?. Pekik Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat dirasa nafas Siwon sudah berhembus diwajahnya. Oh Tuhan dirinya sangat-sangat bahagia sekarang.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Siwon juga terlihat menikmati wajah cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Keinginannya yang tadi ingin mengusap remah-remah sisa makanan yang ada disekitar bibir Eunhyuk langsung menghilang.

Salahkan jiwa playboy nya yang mungkin sedang _on_. Hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas, serta bibir _kissable _yang seakan memanggilnya untuk menciumnya.

Cup…

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Hanya saling menempel hingga 10 detik, karena berikutnya Siwon mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Eunhyuk pun membalasnya. Mereka begitu menikmati moment itu hingga—

Pyar…

Pecahan benda _fragile_ itu membuat keduanya kembali kealam sadar. Mata keduanya memandang sang pelaku pembuat keributan tadi.

"maaf menganggu."

"Donghae-ah," Eunhyuk bersuara pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan.

Sang pelaku. Yang ternyata adalah Donghae membungkukan badannya kembali. "maaf aku menganggu kalian." Setelah itu dia membalikan badannya dan berlari keluar dari _apartment _tersebut.

"Hae!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar mengejar Donghae. meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mencerna kejadian tadi.

"kau bodoh Choi Siwon!" Ucapnya sambil mengetuk dahinya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena mencium seseorang yang disukai—ah dicintai sepupunya sendiri. Dia langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Eunhyuk lalu menjelaskan kepada Donghae.

"Hae! Tunggu!" Eunhyuk kembali berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah hampir tiba didepan lift.

Donghae terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun teriakan Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hae! Akh—" Donghae sempat tergelak saat mendengar suara tubuh itu jatuh perlahan. Bahkan dia dengan sangat jelas mendengar rintihan kesakitan Eunhyuk. Barusaja dirinya akan berbalik tetapi—

"Hyuk-ah, _gwenchana_?" Siwon terlebih dahulu berlari dan berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk yang masih meringis memegangi kakinya.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir menahan rasa sakit. Dia menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih terpaku walaupun membelakanginya. "Donghae-ah," Panggilnya pelan.

Donghae tersentak, dia kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Eunhyuk maupun Siwon. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup setelah dirinya masuk kedalam, dia bisa melihat Eunhyuk. Menangis? Karena dirinya?

Tidak mungkin. Desisnya dalam hati.

"kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri, tetapi dia terduduk kembali. Nyeri akibat cideranya sebulan lalu sepertinya muncul kembali.

"aku akan membantumu," Siwon memapah tubuh Eunhyuk untuk berdiri. Lengan kiri Eunhyuk dia sandarkan dibahunya. Sedangkan lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang _yeoja _manis itu.

"kau bisa berjalan? Apa aku harus menggendongmu?"

"tidak, akh…" Eunhyuk kembali meringis disela ucapannya. "bisakah kau membantuku hingga mendapatkan taksi untuk pulang?" Pintanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat Siwon mengangkat beban tubuhnya kedada pria itu. Walaupun dipaksa berjalanpun, pasti akan bertambah sakit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru keluar dari dalam _lift _dan langsung menatap satu sama lain karena tidak menemukan siapapun didalam apartement itu. "dimana mereka semua?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "aku akan menghubungi Donghae."

Setelah menekan tombol cepat, dia mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kirinya. "Hae, kau dimana? kenapa sepi sekali?"

"…"

Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Donghae yang berada diseberang _line _telfonnya. "Hae, kau menangis? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"

"…"

"yasudah, aku akan pulang bersama dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan kembali menaruh ponselnya ke saku celana.

"dimana mereka Kyu?"

"Donghae sudah pulang. Dan kau lihat sendiri kan disini tidak ada siapapun? Pasti mereka sudah kelelahan dan kembali kerumah."

"bagaimana dengan Hyukie?"

"mungkin Donghae yang mengantarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu membenarkan letak jas nya ditubuh Sungmin. "ayo kita kembali kerumah."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dilorong apartement yang kosong itu. Untuk saat ini, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sangat menikmati _moment _ini. _Moment _dimana mereka saling terbuka untuk menunjukan cinta mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>—o0o—<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana pagi di kediaman megah Lee tampak tenang. Hanya para pelayan yang terlihat membersihkan sudut ruangan. Ada juga beberapa pegawai lainnya membawa makanan untuk sarapan pagi.<p>

Para penghuni _mension _Lee kini tengah berkumpul diruang makan. Duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. _Minus _si bungsu Cho.

"dimana Donghae?" Tanya Kangin.

"dia sedang tidak enak badan. Biarkan dia beristirahat. Nanti aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan makanan untuknya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya. "lalu, kemana kalian semalam?"

DEG…

Semua orang yang duduk(kecuali Kangin dan Kibum) membeku seketika. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar untuk memulai ucapannya. "kami berpesta semalam bersama-sama. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"dan kau Sungmin?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "A… aku bertemu dengan teman lama." Jawabnya gugup.

Kangin menaikan alisnya dan memandang Sungmin intens. "Tapi ku dengar, kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun. apa kalian berkencan?"

"kakek! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Mana mungkin mereka berkencan." Sela Kibum. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan Tuan Muda lainnya. "kenapa kalian semua tidak mengajakku? Jahat sekali."

Siwon tersenyum dan menjawab. "maaf Kibummie, ini khusus untuk para _namja_."

"ah! Kakek! Aku sudah punya keinginan untuk ulangtahunku." Seru Kibum.

Kangin tersenyum seraya menatap Kibum. "apa itu?"

"apa aku boleh pindah kamar? Kamarku sekarang terlalu sempit dan aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ah, kalau bisa yang berdekatan dengan kamar Kyuhyun, agar nanti aku lebih mudah untuk belajar dengannya. Bagaimana? Boleh kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tau maksud dari ucapan Kibum. Dia menginginkan kamar yang ditempatinya.

"hm…" Kangin melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya. "kau tidak keberatan kan Sungmin? cucuku menginginkan kamar yang ditempatimu?" Ujarnya santai.

Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum(terpaksa). "tidak, sama sekali tidak keberatan." Jawabnya.

Kangin tersenyum puas dan menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, kau bisa pindah hari ini juga. Nanti akan kusuruh _maid _untuk membereskan barang-barangmu." Ucap Kangin pada Kibum.

"terimakasih kakek! Kau yang terbaik!" Puji Kibum.

"sudah lanjutkan makanmu."

Kibum mengangguk dan kembali menyendokan makanan miliknya. Sekilas dia melirik kearah orang-orang yang ada meja makan. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"menyenangkan sekali bisa berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun," Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. Kegiatan membereskan barang-barangnya terhenti. Kibum berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang tepat disamping tas-tas besar milik Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu Kibum-ah?"

"akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan orang yang sudah kusukai sejak lama. Ah betapa indahnya dunia ini. Dan kau tau Sungmin-ah? Sebentar lagi kami akan bertunangan dan menikah setelah kelulusan. Aku tidak sabar untuk itu." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Dia melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Kembali, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik milik Kibum.

"kau setuju kan Min-ah? Dan aku rasa kau tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Aku benarkan?"

Sungmin mendongak kearah Kibum. Dia memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya. "benar." Ucapnya.

"yasudah, aku harus menemui Kyuhyun dulu." Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan lurus hingga—

Bruk…

Karena kurang berhati-hati, dia tidak melihat tas besar milik Sungmin yang tergeletak dilantai. Alhasil dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Kibum-ah!" Niatan Sungmin untuk membantu Kibum terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna. "ka… kau tidak memiliki tanda itu." Gumam Sungmin. Yap. Karena Kibum mengenakan rok diatas paha, dan saat dirinya terjatuh rok putih itu sedikit tersingkap.

Kibum membulatkan matanya dan segera berdiri dengan cepat. Dia menutupi bagian belakang roknya.

"YA! Kau penipu Kibum! Kau bukan cucu keluarga Lee!" Pekik Sungmin.

Sayangnya, bukan merasa ketakutan. Kibum malah menyeringai kearah Sungmin. "ah, kenapa harus secepat ini ketahuannya! Padahal aku ingin menikahi Kyuhyun dulu baru memberitahumu." Ucapnya.

Wajah Sungmin terkejut luar biasa. "ja.. jadi kau mengincar Kyuhyun?"

"_well_, hanya dengan cara ini bukan aku bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Dan sebentar lagi impianku itu akan terwujud." Kibum tertawa pelan melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin.

"kau! Aku akan memberitahu Emp!"

"heh, silahkan saja! Kalau kau punya bukti." Tantang Kibum.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Kibum, guna memeriksa kebenaran tanda itu sekali lagi. Akan tetapi Kibum sudah mengetahui rencana Sungmin, dia segera berlari menjauh keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Kim Kibum!" Pekik Sungmin.

BRAK…

Pintu kamar Kibum tertutup dengan keras saat _yeoja _itu sudah didalam. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggedor-gedor pintu putih itu dengan brutal. "Ya! Keluar kau penipu!" Pekiknya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada hasil apapun. Sungmin menghentikan teriakannya dan memilih memberitahukan fakta ini pada Kangin.

Saat didepan ruang Kangin, dirinya dihadang oleh dua orang pengawal. Dia mendorong kedua pengawal tersebut dan melenggang masuk kedalam.

"sedang apa kau disini Sungmin!" Sungmin memandang malas _namja _bertubuh tambun dihadapannya ini. Mr. Shin.

"aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku harus bicara dengan Emp," Dia kembali mendorong Mr. Shin dan melenggang masuk lalu berhenti didepan Kangin yang sedang membaca kontrak kerja di singgasananya.

"aku ingin memberitahukan suatu hal. Kibum bukan cucu keluarga Lee! Dia berbohong!" Ucap Sungmin.

Kangin memandang Sungmin sebentar, lalu memandang Mr. Shin. "aku tidak salah dengar kan Shin?"

Mr. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, Emp."

Kangin tersenyum dan kembali memandang Sungmin. "kembali kekamarmu, jangan berbicara lelucon seperti ini padaku."

"aku akan membuktikannya pada kalian semua! Tunggu saja nanti!" Sungmin mengendus sebal saat melihat Kangin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kakek tua ini menantangku rupanya. Desis Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin membalikan badannya setelah Kangin tidak merespon apapun lagi. Dia berlalu dari ruang kerja Kangin. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"dia memang pantang menyerah. Seperti ayahnya." Gumam Kangin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kangin, Sungmin memutuskan langkah kakinya untuk mengunjungi Donghae. Seperti yang dibilang Kyuhyun tadi, si bungsu Cho itu sedang sakit.

"Kyuhyun?" Panggilnya saat melihat sosok kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun berbalik. "Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. "bagaimana Donghae? Apa sakitnya parah?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. "entahlah."

Dahi putih Sungmin menyerengit bingung mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "boleh aku melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "masuklah, aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Helusan tangan Kyuhyun dikepalanya mengakhiri obrolannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat pandangannya lagi. Sungmin membuka pintu dihadapannya setelah mengetuk beberapa kali. "Donghae?"

Donghae yang sedang duduk sofa putih ruang tv yang berhadapan langsung dengan pegunungan menoleh. "Sungmin? Masuklah."

Setelah dekat dengan Donghae. Sungmin meletakan telapak tangannya didahi adik kekasihnya itu. "tidak panas." Gumamnya.

Donghae menepis tangan Sungmin dengan pelan. "memang tidak panas bodoh."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "jangan mengataiku bodoh! Aku tau kau pintar!" Ucapnya sebal.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan pelan. "_mianhae_, ada apa kau kemari?"

"kata Kyuhyun kau sakit, makanya aku kemari untuk melihatmu. Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

Donghae memfokuskan mata indahnya kearah pegunungan didepannya. "fisikku memang baik-baik saja, tetapi hatiku yang sakit." Ucapnya.

Sungmin melongo sejenak mendengar ucapan Donghae. "ish—kenapa kau berlebihan seperti ini Hae!" Sungmin berdecak sebal sembari memukul pelan lengan pemuda Cho itu.

"yak! Jangan memukuliku! Wajar bukan jika aku sakit hati, aku manusia normal Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin tersenyum. "maksudku, bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Donghae sakit hati? Apa kau dicampakan oleh seorang wanita? Apa kau ditolak? Ya! Ceritakan padaku Hae." Rengek Sungmin.

"bahkan aku ditolak sebelum menyatakan cintaku." Jawabnya lirih.

"teruskan! Apa aku mengenal orang itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"dia temanmu."

"Hyuk?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau menyukai Hyuk?" Kembali. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"wah cinta segitiga, Hyuk kan menyukai Siwon." Ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat mata pemuda Cho itu kembali menyendu.

"aku tau,"

Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan perasaan tidak enak. "kau benar-benar menyukai Hyuk?" Dia bertanya sembari mengelus bahu tegap milik Donghae.

"Hae, kau harus berusaha. Jangan menyerah! Lihatlah, kau tampan dan baik. Aku yakin Hyuk pasti akan menyukaimu." Sungmin tersenyum setelah memberikan sugesti pada Donghae.

"benarkah?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "coba saja aku belum mencintai Kyuhyun, pasti aku akan memilihmu."

Tuk…

Sungmin mengelus dahinya yang barusaja dijitak oleh Donghae. "jangan asal bicara!" Ucap Donghae.

"baiklah-baiklah. Hei, tapi yang tadi aku katakan itu benar! Banyak mahasiswi dikelasku yang menyukaimu."

Donghae tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berkata demikian untuk menghiburnya. Ya walaupun tidak dipungkiri memang dirinya tampan dan banyak penggemarnya. *Donghae lebay XD*.

"iya, aku akan berusaha." Ucap Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang manis. Dia mengambil piring yang berisikan sarapan untuk _namja _Cho itu. Lalu dengan sedikit paksaanSungmin menyuapinya.

Kyuhyun yang barusaja akan masuk kedalam kamar Donghae untuk menemui mereka, dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat melihat adiknya sudah bisa kembali tertawa seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu berkat Sungmin, kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

* * *

><p><strong>—o0o—<strong>

* * *

><p>"aku mau Sungmin menjadi pelayan pribadiku!" Kibum berujar demikian pada saat makan malam. Semua orang yang ada dimeja tersebut menoleh kearahnya.<p>

"_mwoya_?" Pekik Sungmin.

"kakek! Aku mau Sungmin menjadi pelayan pribadiku, boleh?" Kibum bertanya pada Kangin tanpa mengindahkan pekikan Sungmin barusan.

"tentu saja boleh." Jawabnya kalem.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Ya! Kau penipu!" Tunjuknya pada Kibum. "sampai kapapun aku tidak pernah mau menjadi pelayanmu. Cih."

"kakek! Lihatlah, Sungmin menuduhku yang bukan-bukan~, bahkan dia bilang aku bukan cucu kandungmu. Padahal kan yang palsu dirinya sendiri." Ujar Kibum.

"aku sudah memutuskan. Kau. Sungmin, jadi pelayan pribadi Kibum." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin mengendus sebal. "tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah!" Setelah berujar demikian, Sungmin berbalik dan meninggalkan meja makan lalu kembali kekamar Kibum—yang sekarang merupakan kamar miliknya.

Sungmin membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur. Fikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi. Setelah difikir-fikir lagi, ada untungnya juga kan dia menjadi pelayan Kibum. Dia bisa mengawasi dan mencari fakta-fakta bahwa Kibum itu memang penipu.

Drtt… drtt…

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kearah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. _ID Call _atas nama Kyuhyun tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dia menggeser _icon _hijau dan menaruh ponsel tersebut ditelinga kirinya.

"_yeoboseyo_?"

'_kau sedang apa?' _Ucap Kyuhyun dari seberang _line _telpon.

"tidak, aku hanya sedang berbaring saja. Kau?"

'_aku? Aku sedang memikirkanmu.'_

Blush… ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. "jangan menggombaliku, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh diseberang sana.

'_aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa maksud perkataanmu menyebut Kibum sebagai penipu?'_

Dan Sungmin dengan lancar menceritakan semua fakta yang dilihatnya tadi pagi pada Kyuhyun, tanpa melewatkan sesuatupun.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu Kyu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sungmin setelah dia bercerita panjang lebar.

'_kau tenang saja, aku akan menyelidiki ini semua.' _Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. _'sudah malam, kau tidurlah. Besok kita harus bersekolah bukan.'_

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya walaupun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya secara langsung. "baiklah, selamat malam Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ditempatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Minnie, _jaljayo~_".

* * *

><p><strong>—o0o—<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum duduk di sofa ruang tv yang berada didalam kamarnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi Nona Kibum, anda ingin sarapan disini atau ikut bersama dengan yang lainnya?" Kibum menoleh kesumber suara. Senyuman(seringai) terkembang dibibirnya.

"ada apa ini? kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi pelayan pribadiku? Bukannya kau kemarin menolaknya mentah-mentah?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada angkuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis(yang bagi Kibum penuh dengan rencana.) "aku hanya orang yang tau balas budi pada keluarga Lee, jadi aku menyanggupi permintaan anda. Nona." Sungmin menekankan kalimatnya pada saat menyebut Nona.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. "aku sarapan dengan yang lainnya saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan—" Kibum melirik kearah Sungmin sebentar. "Cho Kyuhyun. Calon suamiku." Setelah berujar demikian, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibelakang.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tenang dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara biola yang dimainkan oleh seorang _namja _dipojok ruangan.

Keempat pria tampan itu menoleh satu sama lain. Perhatian mereka beralih kearah Sungmin yang sedang berdiri berjejer dengan para pelayan dan memakai pakaian serupa dengan para pelayan.

Tuk…

"ah! Pisauku jatuh!" Pekik Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya berniat mengambil pisau tersebut, tetapi Kibum menahan bahunya. "tidak perlu Kyuhyun." Ucapnya lembut. "Pelayan! Ambilkan pisau itu dan ambilkan yang baru untukku!" Titah Kibum sambil melirik kearah Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang dipandangi membuang wajahnya. Sampai dorongan pelan dipundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya. "_waeyo_?" Tanyanya malas.

Wanita yang dikenal sebagai kepala pelayan itu melotot kearah Sungmin. "cepat lakukan! Kau kan pelayan pribadi Nona Lee." Ucapnya.

Sungmin berdecak pelan. Dengan enggan dia berjalan memutar kearah Kibum. Setelah sampai disampingnya, Sungmin menundukan badannya untuk mengambil pisau tersebut. "merepotkan." Gumamnya pelan, akan tetapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya mendengar ucapan itu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

Sungmin kembali keposisinya yang berada diseberang Kibum. Menaruh pisau yang kotor tersebut dinampan yang tersedia dan mengambil yang baru. Tanpa perlu memutar arah seperti tadi, dia melemparkan pisau tersebut keatas meja tepat didepan Kibum.

Trak…

Kibum, Kangin dan yang lainnya hampir terkejut karena perbuatan Sungmin barusan. Dengan segera kepala pelayan Han menarik Sungmin mundur dan keluar dari ruangan makan tersebut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran terdengar. Sungmin dan yang lainnya bersiap keluar ruangan untuk berganti baju karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Mata Sungmin langsung melebar ketika dirinya melihat Kibum bersama dengan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas.

Sungmin sedikit berlari keluar dan mengikuti Kibum dari belakang dengan jarak aman. "aku harus mendapatkan foto bahwa Kibum tidak memiliki tanda lahir yang seperti milikku ini. Lihat saja. Sungmin, _hwaiting_!" Dia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Itu bukan jalan menuju ruang ganti wanita, kan?" Tunjuk Sungmin pada Kibum yang berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang dia tidak pernah pedulikan.

"maaf aku tidak bisa bersama kalian Vicky, Jessie. Kakek memberikanku ruangan ganti pribadi untuk melindungiku dari para penguntit-penguntit." Kibum membesarkan suaranya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"aku duluan," Kibum masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dan sumpah demi apapun! Sungmin bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya!

"baiklah kali ini kau selamat Kibum, aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti!" Desis Sungmin.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sungmin mengusap peluh didahinya. Setengah jam tadi dia berolahraga basket ditengah terik seperti ini membuatnya berkeringat. Dia barusaja akan mendudukan dirinya dibangku pinggir lapangan, akan tetapi niatnya berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan handuk dan sebotol mineral dikedua tangannya.

Senyum manis merekah dibibir Sungmin. "Kyuhyun." Gumamnya pelan.

Satu meter. Jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar dibuatnya. "_Gomawo—_" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja? Oh apakah Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya?

Sungmin membalikan badannya. Senyum miliknya langsung pudar saat melihat objek yang dituju Kyuhyun. Kibum. Lee Kibum. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol mineral itu kearah Kibum dan dengan sangat perhatiannya dia mengelap peluh yang ada didahi _yeoja _pemilik _killer smile _itu.

"Kyuhyun." Bisiknya pedih.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia menghampiri Kibum?

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continue_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hello everybody! I'm back! *nyengir* mianhae baru update setelah sekian bulan. Idenya gak muncul-muncul sumpah deh, gak bohong(alasan klasik). Ada yang lupa? Atau udah gak ada yang inget sama fanfic ini? Wajar sih. *pundung dipojokan*.

Oke walaupun udah telat banget(pastinya) Happy JOYday semuanya. Semoga KYUMINnya masih tetep aksis dan makin mencintai satu-sama lain *apasih*. Oh semoga cepet dapet baby setelah pulang dari Hawaii… muehehe…

Nah, yang udah baca, ataupun gak sengaja kebuka tapi baca seluruhnya*loh?* ditunggu saran dan kritikannya tentang fanfic abal ini. Sampe ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya, ^_^.

**_THANKS TO :_**

**almighty magnae | | kanaya | Keys47 | QMingKyutez137 | nolla lovekyumin | yunnie | hyuknie | nahanakyu | Aey raa kms | audreymusaena | aidafuwafuwa | rpshiraa | love haehyuk | BoPeepBoPeep137 | Tika | Novianenda | min190196 | BABYKYUTEMIN | I was a Dreamer | syasherly | | YuraELF | mitade13 | Dilla E.L.F | bunyming | reonggyu9 | Matsuka99 | Cho Yooae | KyoKMS26 | Cho In na | tripler lee | HaeSan | | Cho Kwangrin | Vhentea | kyuminiecutie | Indah Isma N | | Kezia | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | yELFmyeolchi98 | SazkiaSiwonestELF | | noviiraaa | unknown | Cutevilpinkiss | evilminnie | lee in yong | Aura Afira | | lalarvaa | rainforest56 | chindrella cindy | kyumin861015 | Heldamagnae | 8687 | kim naemin | ipa2awesome | irma lee | Kyumin Town | KimHyunRaELF | | .id | and Guest |**

**.**

**.**

**_Read and Review, Again?_**

**_.Thania Lee._**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Romantic Princess~**

**Cast : Kyumin and Other SJ couples**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gaje. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>an : cerita ini diambil dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama. Sebagian alur cerita mungkin sama. Saya hanya menganti cast dan menambah atau mengganti beberapa adegan dalam drama tersebut.

* * *

><p>~PREVIEW CHAPTER~<p>

Sungmin mengusap peluh didahinya. Setengah jam tadi dia berolahraga basket ditengah terik seperti ini membuatnya berkeringat. Dia barusaja akan mendudukan dirinya dibangku pinggir lapangan, akan tetapi niatnya berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan handuk dan sebotol mineral dikedua tangannya.

Senyum manis merekah dibibir Sungmin. "Kyuhyun." Gumamnya pelan.

Satu meter. Jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar dibuatnya. "_Gomawo—_" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja? Oh apakah Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya?

Sungmin membalikan badannya. Senyum miliknya langsung pudar saat melihat objek yang dituju Kyuhyun. Kibum. Lee Kibum. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol mineral itu kearah Kibum dan dengan sangat perhatiannya dia mengelap peluh yang ada didahi _yeoja _pemilik _killer smile _itu.

"Kyuhyun." Bisiknya pedih.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia menghampiri Kibum?

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER 12-<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin duduk diam didalam kelas. <em>Mood<em>nya tiba-tiba menghilang untuk berolahraga tadi. Kejadian barusan membekas diingatannya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih Kibum.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah." Lirihnya.

Sesosok _namja _sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dari belakang pintu kelas. Matanya memandang sayu kearah punggung rapuh Sungmin. _Namja _itu menghela nafas pelan lalu membalikan badannya. Berjalan menjauh dari kelas Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin memilih naik kereta bawah tanah untuk pulang sekolah. Dirinya masih belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia berjalan dipedestrian yang menuju stasiun terdekat dengan sekolahnya.

TIN TIN…

Sungmin menoleh, Audi hitam R8 milik Siwon berhenti disampingnya. "ayo masuk!" Ajak Siwon sembari menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan masuk kebagian penumpang. Setelah Sungmin masuk, Audi R8 itu melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat disore hari.

"kenapa tidak pulang bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon.

"…"

Siwon menyerengitkan dahinya lalu menoleh sebentar kearah Sungmin. "Min?"

Sungmin menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Siwon. "bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya untuk saat ini." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Siwon mengangguk paham. Pasti bertengkar. Fikirnya.

"kau keberatan jika kita mampir dahulu kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Nampaknya _namja _ber_dimple smile_ ini tidak suka suasana cangguh diantara mereka.

"kemana?"

"kerumah Eunhyuk."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk duduk bersandar dikursi taman tempat komunitas dancer nya berkumpul. Bukan, <em>yeoja <em>itu kemari bukan untuk menari kembali bersama teman-temannya. Ingat? cederanya kembali saat dia mengejar Donghae beberapa waktu lalu.

_Yeoja _itu sedang menunggu Donghae. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Eunhyuk tadi mengirim pesan pada _namja _penyuka ikan itu untuk bertemu ditaman ini. Tapi dia tidak tau apakah _namja _itu akan datang atau tidak.

Sepasang sepatu bermerk Adidas terlihat pandangan Eunhyuk yang menunduk. Segera _yeoja _itu mendongak. Senyum tipis diberikannya untuk _namja _yang berada dihadapannya kini. "kau datang!" Ujarnya.

Donghae berdehem sebentar lalu mengumam.

"duduklah."

Donghae menggeleng lalu menaruh kedua lengannya kedalam saku celananya. "ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku tidak ada waktu." Ujarnya datar.

Mata Eunhyuk menghangat saat mendengar suara Donghae. Tidak ada lagi suara ceria dan wajah berbinar dari laki-laki dihadapannya ini, yang ada hanya tatapan datar.

Eunhyuk menunduk lalu berujar. "aku minta maaf,"

"untuk?"

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "kejadian diwaktu ulang tahun Sungmin, dimana—

Donghae tertawa sinis mendengar alasan Eunhyuk. "jadi ini yang ingin kau katakan? Ini tidak ada urusannya sama sekali denganku kau tau! Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, kau berhak berdekatan bahkan berciuman dengan namja manapun begitu juga sebaliknya."

Eunhyuk mengenggam kedua lengannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam isakan yang bisa lolos kapan saja.

"hanya ini yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku harus pergi, ada beberapa urusan yang lebih penting menungguku. Aku pergi!" Donghae melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatap punggung lebar itu dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"maafkan aku." Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya lalu mengambil kruk yang dia taruh disamping tubuhnya. Dengan bantuan alat itu, Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Sosok itu melihat dari jauh. Ya. Donghae sedang memperhatikan punggung Eunhyuk kejauhan. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali dirinya membuat wanita itu menangis, tapi entah kenapa bibir bodohnya itu berujar demikian.

"maafkan aku, Hyuk-ah."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mobil Audi R8 milik Siwon memasuki kawasan _mansion _Lee. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil bersamaan dan masuk kedalam sambil berbincang. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang duduk bersama diruang keluarga.

Mereka terlihat akrab. Bahkan lengan Kyuhyun bersandar nyaman dibahu Kibum.

Siwon berdehem pelan, sontak membuat kedua sosok itu menoleh kesumber suara. Kibum tampak kikuk dan berusaha menurunkan lengan Kyuhyun. "Siwon-ah."

"kalian sedang apa?" Siwon melirik kearah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk kearah kamarnya.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sedang mengajarkanku pelajaran matematika. Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Tawarnya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memilih menyusul Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Dia menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan memberikan penjelasan tentang tugas yang sedari tadi mereka kerjakan pada Kibum.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Meletakan tasnya dengan sembarangan. Lalu tubuhnya merosot perlahan dengan bersandar pada pintu. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Isakan samar terdengar dari Sungmin.

Tok… tok…

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dengan perlahan. "Min-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang dialiri airmata itu. Mengambil nafas sejenak lalu menjawab. "aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja."

Dibalik pintu, Siwon mengangguk perlahan. Tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Jelas sekali nada suaranya terdengar tersendat seperti orang sehabis menangis. Dengan perlahan namja bermarga Choi itu berjalan menjauh dari kamar Sungmin. membiarkan yeoja itu tenang sebentar.

* * *

><p>—o0o—<p>

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan. Para pegawai di mansion keluarga Lee tetap bekerja seperti hari-hari biasanya. Begitu juga Sungmin. Karena akhir pekan dan kuliahnya libur, jadi yeoja itu sudah memakai seragam maidnya dan ikut berberes dengan yang lainnya.<p>

Tapi hari ini nampak berbeda. Yeoja itu terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu mengerikan!" Sungmin hanya menganggapi dengan gelengan kepala terhadap ucapan sindiran kepala pelayan Park itu. Dia malas berdebat. Kepalanya sangat pusing, apalagi jika menyulut adu debat dengan kepala pelayan itu.

Sungmin menyenderkan badannya dipilar yang berada didekatnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri mendengarkan pekikan-pekikan pelayan Park.

"Sungmin! kenapa kau bersantai disitu? Cepat bekerja!"

Sungmin kembali menegakan badannya. Menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya perlahan. Dilangkah ketiga dia berhenti tak lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk dilantai.

Kyuhyun yang berada tidak jauh darinya sudah bergerak maju, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kangin yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga.

Siwon melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sungmin sudah rebahan dilantai dan dikelilingi oleh pelayan lain. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang diam saja, namja itu menggeram pelan lalu berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu.

"cepat panggilkan Dokter Kim." Siwon berlari sembari membawa Sungmin dikedua lengannya menuju kamar yeoja itu.

Kibum, Donghae, dan Hankyung yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut mengukir wajah penuh tanya. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengoyangkan lengannya dengan pelan. "Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Sungmin pingsan."

Donghae melebarkan matanya, tanpa basa-basi namja itu langsung berlari kearah kamar Sungmin diikuti Hankyung dibelakangnya.

Kangin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara bergantian. "kau tidak melihatnya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin sebentar lalu menjawab. "untuk apa? Aku tidak ada kepentingan apapun dengannya." Setelah berujar demikian, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Kangin yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya sebelum berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin berada.

* * *

><p>—o0o—<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Sungmin juga sepertinya sudah agak baikan, terlihat dari <em>yeoja <em>itu sudah bergabung bersama dengan maid lainnya.

"Emp,"

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Kangin menghentikan acara makannya. Pria berusia setengah abad itu memandang Kyuhyun seolah menyuruh pewarisnya itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"berhubung kuliah kami sedang libur, bolehkan aku pergi berlibur berdua dengan Kibum?" Ujarnya tenang.

Kibum tersedak air yang baru saja diminumnya. Dia melirik gugup kearah Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan ketiga Tuan muda lainnya, mereka memandang Kyuhyun seolah _namja _itu baru saja mengatakan hal konyol.

Sungmin? _yeoja _itu hanya diam dan menundukan wajahnya. Seolah baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kangin berdehem sebentar dan menoleh kearah semua orang yang ada disana. Pandangannya agak lama tertuju pada Sungmin.

"baiklah kalian boleh pergi berlibur tetapi tidak hanya berdua. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kalian pergi berdua pulang 'bertiga'." Kibum menghela nafas lega, entah kenapa belakangan ini Kyuhyun begitu sering berdekatan dengannya.

"aku ingin mengajak Sungmin saja." Ujar Kibum.

Kangin menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Sungmin, kau pergi temani Kibum dan Kyuhyun berlibur." Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "dan Siwon, kau juga pergi dengan mereka." Titah Kangin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keempatnya kini sudah bersiap untuk pergi berlibur. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur di Busan dan menginap disalah satu villa milik keluarga Lee.

"kakek, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kibum. Kangin mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "jaga cucuku."

Sungmin membungkuk pada Kangin lalu berlalu bersama dengan ketiganya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengendarai Ferrari F50 birunya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Siwon dengan Audi R8 Spider milik _namja _ber_dimple smile_ itu.

"kau baik-baik saja Min-ah?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon yang masih sibuk menyetir. Senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya. "ya, tidak usah khawatir padaku."

Siwon mengambil lengan kiri Sungmin dan mengenggamnya. "tenang saja, aku selalu berada disampingmu." Ujarnya.

Sungmin memandang Siwon dengan dalam. Sebuah senyum kembali Sungmin lukiskan untuk sosok disampingnya itu. "aku seperti punya _oppa_!" Ujar Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum dan menoleh sekilas. "anggaplah aku _oppa_mu,"

* * *

><p>Mereka berempat sudah tiba di Busan. Tepat berada disebuah villa milik keluarga Lee yang berada dipinggir pantai Gwangalli. Pasir putih bersih serta air laut jernih membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau. Apalagi kawasan disekitar villa ini adalah daerah pribadi keluarga Lee.<p>

Mata Sungmin berbinar dibuatnya. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan sepertinya rasa lelahnya terbayar dengan pemandangan laut yang indah ini. "_oppa_, aku main kesana dulu, oke?" Siwon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungmin dengan segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyusuri garis pantai. Gadis itu dengan semangat menyipratkan air laut dengan kakinya.

Siwon mengangkat ransel miliknya serta tas milik Sungmin, dia berjalan terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam villa.

"kau sudah tiba." Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedang duduk dimeja pantry. Pemuda itu menaruh barang bawaannya disofa lalu menghampiri Kibum.

"bukankah kau datang bersama Sungmin? Kemana dia?" Tanya Kibum.

"dia sedang bermain di pantai."

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. Dia melirik sedikit kearah Siwon. Dadanya berdebar karena bisa berdekatan dengan Siwon.

"dimana Kyuhyun?" Kibum sedikit tersentak saat sosok Siwon sudah berdiri disampingnya. Oh ayolah tak taukah Tuan Choi bahwa yeoja disampingnya itu begitu memujamu. Bahkan berdiri berdampingan saja membuat lututnya lemas.

"Kibum?"

Kibum tersentak saat Siwon menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. "em… entah, aku tidak tau." Jawabnya.

Siwon menaruh gelas berisi orange juice yang sudah kosong diatas meja pantry. "ya sudah, aku istirahat dulu."

Kibum mencekal lengan Siwon saat pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Alis mata Siwon naik sebelah. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?

"emm… bisakah, bisakah kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini?" Kibum berharap dengan liburan kali ini dia bisa lebih dekat dengan sosok Siwon.

Alis Siwon semakin meninggi setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum. "ku kira kau ingin berlibur bedua dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa mengajakku?" Kibum ingin sekali menepuk dahinya. Dia melupakan sandiwara yang sedang dilakukannya.

"em… maksudku—"

Siwon melepaskan cekalan tangan Kibum dengan lembut. "_mianhae_, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Kibum hanya memandangi punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon kelapa yang cukup besar. Setelah lelah berlarian kesana-kemari seorang diri. Dia tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semiliar angin laut yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Saking menikmatinya, Sungmin tidak menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"cantik." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Alangkah kaget dirinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Kyuhyun."

"_wae_?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya. "kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jemari Kyuhyun menyusuri helai rambut Sungmin dan merapihkan anak rambut yang tertiup angin. "memangnya tidak boleh aku menemui kekasihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencekal lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. "kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu setelah kau menghindar dariku? Apa itu yang disebut kekasih?" Mata Sungmin menghangat. Kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini membuatnya sesak dan ingin menumpahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"_mianhae_, aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu."

"beritahu aku! Beritahu aku apa alasannya?" Cecar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia menyeka airmata yang sudah jatuh di pipi Sungmin. "_mian_, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menyentak lengan Kyuhyun. Lalu _yeoja _itu bangkit dari duduknya, berniat melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mencekal lengan Sungmin. Sebelum _yeoja _itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mencium bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak dengan lembut diatas bibirnya. Dia merindukan sentuhan ini. Dengan perlahan, kedua mata _foxy _itu mulai terpejam dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang <em>fashionable <em>itu menyeret koper merahnya setelah keluar dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri Incheon _Airport_. Para penumpang lainnya menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kearah gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu terlihat sempurna dengan balutan pakaian bermerk yang dipakainya. Stiletto membingkai cantik kaki jenjangnya. Kulit seputih susunya sangat kontras dengan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Gadis itu membuka kacamata yang bertengger cantik dihidungnya. Tak berapa lama sebuah Luxury White Audi berhenti didepannya. Sang pengemudi yang berbalut seragam rapih itu membungkuk sedikit kearah sang gadis. "selamat datang kembali Nona Kim Heechul."

Gadis bernama Kim Heechul itu tersenyum. Jemarinya mengisyaratkan sang supir memasukan koper yang dibawanya ke bagasi. Mata gadis itu menyelusuri setiap pemandangan yang masuk dalam indra pengelihatannya. "aku kembali." Ujarnya.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat. Bulan mulai muncul untuk mengantikan matahari menjalani tugasnya menyinari bumi. Hamparan bintang terlihat dilangit pantai Gwangalli. Kyumin dan Sibum sedang duduk di gazebo yang berada dibelakang villa keluarga Lee.

"kau sudah mengantuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat Kibum yang baru saja menguap. Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang berbincang menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menjulurkan lengannya kearah Kibum. "ayo kita tidur." Ajaknya.

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan bukan hanya membuat Kibum membulatkan matanya. Sungmin dan Siwon pun melakukan hal demikian.

"em… aku memang mengantuk, aku akan ke kamarku sendiri." Kibum menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. "kamar yang tersedia hanya dua. Aku akan tidur denganmu."

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" Tanyanya sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu didepan Sungmin.

Yeah. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Dia bingung dengan Kyuhyun. Tadi siang pemuda itu menciumnya dan menyuruhnya percaya pada pemuda itu. Tetapi apa sekarang?

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon. "kenapa? Kau keberatan? Bukankah hal ini sudah biasa bagimu?" Tantangnya.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. "kau!"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian. "aku ingin dekat dengan calon istriku kelak." Ujarnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "_geurae_, ayo Sungmin-ah kita tidur!" _Namja _bermarga Choi itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan menariknya masuk kedalam villa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sudah memikirkan kejadian-kejadian apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidur berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menutup pintu dengan keras setelah dirinya dan Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar. Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan orang bodoh itu. Batinnya.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon berbalik. Melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum paksa kearahnya. _Yeoja _itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon menaruh kedua lengannya dibahu Sungmin. "jangan fikirkan si bodoh itu. Sekarang kau tidur dikasur dan aku akan tidur di sofa." Ujarnya.

Sungmin melirik kearah sofa putih yang berada disudut ruangan. "apa nyaman untukmu? Sebaiknya kita berbagi ranjang saja."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "sudah, kau saja yang tidur disana. Aku tetap tidur di sofa. Ikuti perintah _oppa_mu!" Sungmin membungkam bibirnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon.

Gadis itu menaiki kasur dan berbaring dengan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"selamat malam _nae dongsaengi_." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Dia sedikit menegakan badannya untuk menatap Siwon. "_jaljayo, _Siwonie _oppa_." Gadis itu terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

15 menit berlalu. Siwon sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin pemuda itu lelah setelah menyetir dari Seoul ke Busan. Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu masih belum terlelap sama sekali. Badannya berkali-kali bergerak gelisah.

"apa aku harus melihatnya? Bagaimana nanti jika—" Sungmin bergidik ngeri dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Gadis itu harus memastikan sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun pada Kibum. Atau sebaliknya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan mengendap keluar dari dalam kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Siwon. Suasana ruang tamu tampak gelap, hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendela-jendela besar.

Sungmin hendak berbelok kearah kamar yang ditempati Kyubum. Sungmin menjerit begitu pula sosok yang bertabrakan dengannya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya keduanya.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya kearah Kibum. "kau ingin mengintip kami?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Kibum sedikit tersentak saat niatnya terbaca oleh Sungmin. Tetapi dengan cepat dia berbalik menuduh Sungmin. "kau yang mengintip! Jelas-jelas ini kamarku." Tuduhnya.

"kau tidur dengan kekasihku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. "_mwoya_? Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan kekasih kurusmu itu! Siwon lebih terlihat tampan dibanding kekasihmu itu." Upss, sepertinya kau membongkar salah satu rahasiamu, Kibum.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "kau menyukai Siwon?" Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya. _Yeoja _itu mengumpati mulutnya yang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya terlebih dulu.

"ada apa ini?" Kedua _yeoja _itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kibum langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin melotot dibuatnya.

"dia ingin mengintip!" Adunya.

"_mwoya_? Bukannya kau yang ingin mengintipku dengan Siwon? kau menyukai Siwon kan?" Sungmin menghempaskan lengan Kibum yang melingkar pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa ribut sekali sih?" Mereka bertiga memandang Siwon yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Siwon! Kibum menyukaimu, _yeoja _ini menyukaimu." Ujar Sungmin. Siwon memandang Kibum yang berdiri gugup ditengah-tengah mereka.

"benarkah?"

"benar." Ketiganya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. _Namja _bermarga Cho itu maju dan merangkul Sungmin. "dan satu hal lagi, kau bukan cucu kandung keluarga Lee kan, Kim Kibum?"

Skak mat. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam.

"aku sudah menyelidiki semua tentangmu. Kau membantu Emp untuk menunjukan apakah aku dan Sungmin benar-benar menjalin hubungan." Kyuhyun berujar.

Sudah terbongkar semua rahasiamu Kim Kibum. _Yeoja _itu menghela nafas panjang. "ya, aku mengaku. Aku diminta tolong oleh Emp untuk membantunya menyamar menjadi cucu sebenarnya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin. Dengan imbalan aku bisa selalu berada dekat dengan Choi Siwon." Ucapnya jujur.

Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku?"

Akhirnya Kibum menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Tentang rencananya dengan Kangin. Dan juga tentang perasaan sesungguhnya.

.

.

Jam memang sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Angin laut juga begitu kencang dan membuat siapapun menggigil dibuatnya. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah acara pengakuan itu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum untuk berbincang. Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dibalkon lantai dua yang terdapat kolam renang yang menghadap langsung kearah lautan.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Selimut hangat terlihat membungkus keduanya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati semiliar angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, _namja _itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala bertumpu pada bahu Sungmin. Hidungnya menghirup wangi khas Sungmin yang bersumber dari leher _yeoja _itu.

"Kyu-ah." Gumam Sungmin dengan mata yang terpejam.

"hm?"

"jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku percaya padamu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Anggukan pelan dia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikan wajahnya. Langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang juga balik menatapnya. "terima kasih Kyu. Aku tidak tau kau berbuat sejauh ini." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "semua untukmu Lee Sungmin."

"terima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan kilat. Setelah itu, dia kembali menghadap lautan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Sungmin-ah." Panggilnya.

Sungmin menoleh. Matanya membulat lucu saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan lembut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"jadi, kau menyukaiku selama 10 tahun?" Kibum mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon.<p>

Siwon memandang _yeoja _itu dengan intens. "bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku. Sedangkan kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan ini."

Kibum menggeleng. "mungkin kau tidak ingat denganku. Dulu kau begitu baik menolongku yang sedang diejek oleh teman-teman perempuanku. Itu sudah lama sekali memang. Saat masih disekolah dasar." Terangnya.

Siwon menunjuk Kibum dengan gemetar. "jadi, kau Kim Kibum yang bulat dan berkaca mata itu?!" Tebaknya.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, itu aku."

Hell. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengenali Kibum. Sosok _yeoja _kecil yang ditolongnya dulu begitu err… tidak cantik. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Kibum dewasa terlihat kurus dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Bibir merah merekahnya. Tidak ada lagi kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya. Tapi memang ada sedikit persamaan, saat Kibum kecil dan Kibum dewasa tersenyum.

"err… tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu saat ini. Kau tau kan bagaimana diriku? Aku bukan orang yang suka terikat dengan status berpacaran. Jadi apakah kau terus bertahan?"

Kibum berfikir sebentar. Dia sudah tahu sifat Siwon yang satu ini. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "istirahatlah, ini sudah malam." Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Kibum bisa merasakan lengan kekar Siwon yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Choi Siwon." Tekad Kibum.

* * *

><p>—o0o—<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ini Kyumin dan Sibum sudah bersiap-siap akan kembali ke Seoul. Mereka ingin-terutama Sungmin- ingin meminta alasan yang sejelas-jelasnya kepada Kangin kenapa dia tega mempermainkan Sungmin seperti ini.<p>

"kau sudah siap?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "aku sudah tidak sabar sekali ingin memarahi kakek botak itu!" Desisnya.

"hei, dia kakek kandungmu Sungmin." Ujar Siwon.

Sungmin me_rolling _kedua matanya. "ya, sayangnya iya." Ujarnya.

"ayo." Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membimbingnya menuju Ferrari F50-nya. Sedangkan Kibum ikut dengan mobil Siwon.

.

.

"Emp, Nona dan Tuan muda sudah kembali." Mr. Shin memberikan laporan pada Kangin yang sedang duduk santai diruangan pribadinya sembari membaca Koran bisnis.

"benarkah?"

Mr. Shin mengangguk. "dan sepengelihatan para penjaga diluar, Nona Sungmin bersama dengan Tuan Kyuhyun." Senyum Kangin melebar sempurna ketika mendengar laporan tersebut. "Shin, apakah menurutmu cucuku itu akan terus terang?"

"mungkin saja Emp."

BRAK…

Bantingan pintu itu membuat Kangin dan Mr. Shin tersentak. Sang pelaku pembantingan pintu itu menyentak saat seorang penjaga menariknya.

"lepaskan dia," Pengawal itu melepaskan Sungmin. Sebelum kembali, pengawal itu menunduk hormat kearah Kangin.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Kangin.

Sungmin mencibir ketika nada bicara Kangin yang masih seperti biasa. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. "aku sudah tau semuanya. Tentang rencanamu dengan Kibum. Juga tentang diriku."

Kangin kaget dibuatnya. Akan tetapi _namja _dengan usia setengah abad lebih itu dapat menguasai mimic wajahnya. "apa maksudmu?"

"Emp tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Kami sudah mengetahui kebenarannya." Kyuhyun diikuti oleh Siwon dan Kibum dibelakangnya.

Kangin melirik kearah Mr. Shin. Seakan mengerti kedua orangtua itu langsung bangkit dan berniat kabur. Tetapi keempatnya sudah siap berjaga disegala celah untuk kedua orang dihadapannya ini kabur.

"jadi, sudah mengakui kesalahanmu. Kakek!" Sungmin berujar dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"apa sebenarnya maksud Emp melakukan ini pada Sungmin? Kenapa Emp tega sekali dengan cucu kandung sendiri." Ujar Siwon.

"kakek, aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu berbuat begini kepadaku. Hanya itu." Cecar Sungmin.

"sudah! Kalian tidak mengerti apapun!" Bentakan Kangin membuat keempat orang itu tersentak.

Sungmin adalah orang yang paling dibohongi habis-habisan disini tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Salahkan sifat keras Key (ibu kandungnya) yang memang menurun padanya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendengar alasan yang paling jelas dari Kangin.

"aku hanya ingin kakek jujur padaku—

"keluar kalian semua dari rumahku! Aku bilang keluar!" Kangin berteriak sangat keras. Melihat amarah Kangin yang bisa meledak lebih dari ini, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kangin. Bisa dia lihat pria tua itu masih tetap dengan ekspresi marah yang baru Sungmin lihat sekali ini.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan menenteng tas masing-masing. Meninggalkan _Mansion _Lee yang memberikan kemewahan dan kenyamanan.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**Hello Romantic Princess update. Maaf kelamaan yawh :) Terima kasih juga buat yang udah PM nanyain kelanjutannya, berkat kalian FF ini selesai juga. EnJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review?**

**-THANIA LEE-**


	13. Chapter 13

A Super Junior Fanfiction

~Romantic Princess~

Pair : Kyumin and Other Official Couple.

Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gaje. Tidak mengunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Well chapter ini akan membosankan.

.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

Kyumin dan Sibum duduk didekat halte bus yang paling dekat dengan Mansion Keluarga Lee. Mereka bingung harus pergi kemana setelah ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kangin sampai tega mengusir mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka yang dibohongi.

"bagaimana?" Siwon menutup saluran telpon dengan gusar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia meminta tolong kepada teman-temannya dan jawabannya selalu sama. Mereka takut dengan Kangin yang sudah mengancam mereka.

"kau tau jawabannya." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menoleh kearah Kibum. "kau bagaimana? Apa bisa meminta tolong pada keluargamu?" Tanyanya.

Kibum meringis dan memandang mereka semua satu-persatu. "kurasa, Emp juga sudah mengancam keluargaku." Kibum mengangkat ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Min?"

"hm?"

"kau punya teman untuk dimintai tolong?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Mengingat sesuatu. "ah, bagaimana jika kita menyewa rumah kontrakanku yang lama? Sepertinya cukup untuk kita berempat." Usul Sungmin.

"boleh juga. Untuk sementara kita kerumah sewamu dulu." Kyuhyun bangkit diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat bus yang mereka tunggu tiba, keempatnya segera naik dan duduk dikursi paling belakang.

.

.

Kibum memandang ngeri keadaan dihadapannya. "Sungmin, kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"kenapa memangnya?"

"apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari ini? Ya Tuhan," Kibum bergumam dengan gaya dramatisirnya. Sungmin mendelik sebal kearah yeoja itu.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah, sana cari tempat lain."

Siwon mengelus bahu Kibum dengan lembut. "maafkan perkataan Kibum, Min-ah. Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan ini." Ujarnya pelan. Dia tidak mau ada pertengkaran diantara kedua gadis ini.

Sungmin mengendus sebentar lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "aku akan meminta kunci rumah sewa dulu pada Bibi Kim. Kalian tunggu disini saja." Gadis itu berlalu terlebih dahulu untuk menemui pemilik rumah sewa.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di dahi mereka. Satu jam berlalu mereka membersihkan rumah sewaan milik Sungmin terdahulu. "hah, melelahkan sekali." Gumam Siwon. maklum pemuda itu belum pernah sekalipun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini.

Bertanya kemana kedua gadis itu? Kibum dan Sungmin sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sederhana untuk mereka berempat (Sungmin lebih tepatnya).

Kibum membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kecil yang sudah terisi dengan sirup keruang tamu. "kalian pasti lelah, ayo istirahat dulu." Dia meletakan nampan ditengah meja tamu, mengambil dua gelas. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Siwon.

"dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum menunjuk kearah dapur dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dapur. Bisa dia lihat Sungmin masih terus berkutat dengan panci dan mangkuk-mangkuk yang tersusun rapih disampingnya. "butuh bantuan?"

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "tidak perlu, ini sudah selesai." Dia kembali berbalik untuk menempatkan ramen itu kedalam empat mangkuk yang berbeda.

Namja itu mendekat kearah Sungmin. "aku bantu membawakannya." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk tersebut.

"gomawo."

Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang berbincang santai diruang tamu menoleh ketika Kyuhyun datang. "nah, makanan sudah datang!" Ucap Kibum.

"maaf aku hanya bisa memasak ramen untuk malam ini." Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Siwon mengibaskan lengannya. "sudahlah, yang penting kita makan Min-ah. Tidak apa hanya ramen." Namja itu mengambil bagiannya yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin dan langsung memakan ramen itu dengan lahap.

"ini enak." Gumamnya.

Keempatnya larut dalam makanan mereka masing-masing. "jadi setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan berdiam diri seperti ini dan menghabiskan uang bukan?" Kibum membuka obrolan ditengah makan malam mereka.

"aku akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan besok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku. Aku akan berusaha lagi." Kali ini Siwon berkata.

Drtt…

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Id call atas nama Donghae muncul di layar datarnya. "yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"yah kami baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku dan lainnya sedang berada dirumah sewa Sungmin sebelumnya. Wae?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"…"

"arraseo." Namja itu mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae."

"apa katanya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memandangi mereka satu persatu. "Emp sudah mengancam orangtuaku dan Siwon untuk tidak membantu kita. Begitu juga dengan orangtua Kibum. Dan mungkin juga teman-temanmu Siwon."

"damn it!"

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kita harus kembali ke Mansion Lee?" Tanya Kibum.

"aku tidak mau." Putus Sungmin. "dia sudah mengusirku, dan berarti dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Biar saja. Sampai sejauh mana kakek keras kepala itu bertahan." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "sudah, lebih baik kita semua istirahat." Ucapnya.

Sungmin dan Kibum membereskan peralatan-peralatan sisa makan malam mereka dan membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan dua makhluk adam itu menyiapkan kasur lipat untuk tidur.

"kalian berdua tidur dikamar saja. Biar aku dan Siwon tidur diruang tamu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, selamat malam."

—o0o—

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah rapih dengan kemeja rapih. Sungmin menyiapkan roti panggang untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. "Kyu, kau benar-benar akan mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"iya. Kehidupan kita terus berjalan dan uang yang kita punya hanya sedikit. Jadi aku harus bekerja."

"bagaimana kalau aku ikutan bekerja?" Usulan Sungmin ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun.

"tidak! Biar aku saja yang bekerja. Kau hanya perlu mengurus rumah. Arraseo?" Terpaksa Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"dimana Siwon dan Kibum?"

"mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah roti panggang di tangannya habis dia bangkit lalu merapihkan bajunya sebentar. "mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"yah, lebih cepat lebih bagus."

Sungmin mengambil tas Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar lalu turun bersama ke lantai satu. "aku berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menerima tas yang diberikan Sungmin padanya.

"hati-hati." Kyuhyun menempatkan ciuman di dahi Sungmin cukup lama. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata dibuatnya.

"hati-hati dirumah, tunggu aku pulang." Pesan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Cup…

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya sebentar. "ciuman semangat." Keduanya tertawa bersama. Lalu Kyuhyun pamit untuk berangkat dan Sungmin terus mengamati punggung Kyuhyun sampai namja itu menghilang di belokan ujung jalan.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Dan Kyuhyun belum mendapat pekerjaan. Rata-rata kantor yang didatanginya menolak karena takut dengan ancaman Kangin.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di taman. Memandang kedepan, kearah sebuah proyek pembangunan apartement. Menimbang sebentar, lalu namja itu memutuskan untuk melamar di proyek tersebut.

Setelah berbincang dengan mandor proyek. Akhirnya mereka menyetujui Kyuhyun untuk bekerja disana dengan bayaran sepuluh ribu won per hari.

Meskipun gajinya kecil. Kyuhyun masih bisa bersyukur karena dari sini dia bisa menghidupi dirinya, Sungmin dan Sibum. Yah semoga ini cukup. Doanya.

—o0o-

Siang hari ini Sungmin berniat memasakan makan siang dan membawakannya untuk Kyuhyun di proyek. Yah, dengan bekerja disana Sungmin yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun untuk mengatur keuangan mereka benar-benar menggunakan uang tersebut dengan bijak.

Setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang keluar, dia langsung bergegas untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

Setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, Sungmin sudah tiba ditempat Kyuhyun bekerja. "Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memindahkan batu bata menoleh. Dia menghentikan pekerjaan setelah izin terlebih dahulu dan menghampiri Sungmin. "kau datang?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yeoja itu mengangkat tas berisi makan siang yang dibawanya. "makan siang untukmu."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan ketempat yang cukup bersih dan terhindar dari debu maupun kotoran proyek. "kau membawa apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak makan dan botol air mineral. Membuka kotak makan berukuran sedang itu yang berisi nasi, telur gulung, kimchi dan daging panggang. "sepertinya enak." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"makanlah." Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun dengan lahapnya memakan menu yang dibuatnya. Dia menerima sesuap telur gulung dari Kyuhyun dan begitu seterusnya sampai bekal itu habis. Untuk kali ini biarlah mereka menikmati waktu-waktu bersama yang indah.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Dahinya sedikit menyerengit saat matanya menangkap beberapa kantong paper dimeja tamu. "punya siapa ini?" Gumamnya.

"kau baru pulang?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Jemari Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah kantong paper itu. "kau yang berbelanja?"

"er… yeah, beberapa won tersisa di dompetku dan atm pribadiku."

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "benarkah? Kemana arlojimu?"

Siwon menyembunyikan lengan kirinya kebelakang. "hm.. tertinggal di Mansion," bohongnya.

"yang benar? Aku melihat kau memakainya kemarin malam." Gumamnya.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Memang Kyuhyun orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi. "yeah aku mengaku, aku menjualnya."

"untuk apa?"

"ya untung berbelanja, nonton, makan diluar. Bersenang-senang dengan Kibum, ada masalah?"

Nada bicara Siwon yang terkesan santai membuat amarah Kyuhyun naik. "seharusnya kau lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Jangan berfoya-foya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan kearah Kyuhyun. "memangnya kenapa? aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membuat Sungmin sengsara."

"kau!"

"sudahlah kalian berdua." Sungmin menyela ditengah dua pemuda tinggi itu. "Siwon, harusnya kau mengerti. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan untuk biaya makan kita sehari-hari karena perusahaan manapun tidak ada yang mau menerimanya karena diancam oleh kakek. Setidaknya kau berhemat, bisakah?" Pintanya.

Siwon yang masih dalam mode emosi langsung berlalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kibum yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengikuti langkah Siwon yang sudah keluar dari rumah.

Sungmin mengelus lengan atas Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita makan malam bersama." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Selelah apapun dirinya, senyuman Sungmin dapat membuat rasa lelahnya hilang saat itu juga.

.

.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun." Kibum berujar pelan. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di café yang tidak jauh dari rumah sewa mereka.

"kau membela Kyuhyun?" Tuduh Siwon.

"bukan begitu Siwon-ah. Aku mendengar cerita dari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun bekerja dengan bayaran sepuluh ribu won perhari. Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia bekerja keras untuk kita berempat sedangkan aku dan kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

Siwon mengiyakan perkataan Kibum dalam hati. "yeah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya setelah ini." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Siwon.

"Tuan Muda Choi, Nona Kibum." Keduanya menoleh serempak. Mereka nampak terkejut saat melihat Mr Shin berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"ada apa?"

"saya secara pribadi meminta Tuan Muda Choi, serta Nona Kim untuk kembali ke mansion sebelum Emp melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Dan saya juga mengharapkan Tuan Muda Cho dan Nona Lee ikut bersama." Ucap Mr Shin.

Kibum dan Siwon terdiam sejenak. "hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya harus kembali secepatnya. Selamat malam." Mr Shin membungkuk dan berlalu dari kedua sejoli itu.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kibum.

"kita harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlebih dahulu." Kibum mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

.

.

"kau? Kau memang tidak bisa hidup susah Tuan Choi! Kau selalu mengeluh dan tidak berusaha sama sekali! Terserah kau mau kembali pada Emp, aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun marah besar saat Siwon mengutarakan niatnya untuk kembali pada Kangin.

Brak…

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar Sungmin. menyisahkan ketiga orang yang berpandangan satu sama lain.

"kau benar-benar ingin kembali pada kakek?" Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon memasang wajah tidak enak kearah Sungmin. "kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Aku berniat membujuk Emp untuk memaafkan kalian berdua. Meskipun mustahil."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "kalian mau kembali sekarang juga? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian, aku harus melihat Kyuhyun. gwenchana?"

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk. Mereka bergegas membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka setelah Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu kamar untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

—o0o—

Sebulan berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mampu melewati segala tekanan yang diberikan Kangin. Dan hari ini juga Kyuhyun sudah resmi diterima disebuah perusahaan Internasional asal China yang baru membuka cabangnya di Korea.

Dan seperti biasanya. Sungmin akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun ketika makan siang dan menjemput Kyuhyun pulang. Mereka makin terlihat seperti suami istri.

.

.

At Lee Mansion.

Mr Shin masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Kangin untuk melaporkan perkembangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jangan salah, meskipun marah besar dan menekan cucu dan penerus kesayangannya dia tetap mengontrol keduanya lewat Mr Shin.

"Emp,"

Kangin yang sedang berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya menoleh. Dibalik masker oksigen yang menutup mulutnya dia bergumam. "bagaimana?"

Kondisi kesehatan Kangin belakangan ini memang menurun drastis. Bahkan dua hari lalu pria paruh baya ini terkena serangan jantung ringan. Dokter pribadinya menyarankan untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, tetapi pria itu tetap keukeh dirawat dirumah saja.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun sudah bekerja disalah satu perusahan China yang baru saja membuka cabang di Korea. Dan kami tidak berhasil mengancam mereka."

"Sung… Min."

"Nona juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka semakin kompak, seperti suami istri."

Kangin menghirup nafas panjang untuk memenuhi dadanya. Tiba-tiba suara nyaring terdengar dari mesin ECG yang berada disamping ranjang Kangin.

"Emp, Emp." Mr Shin menguncangkan badan Kangin saat mata pria paruh baya itu perlahan menutup.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan. Sehabis kerja, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Pancaran kebahagiaan tidak pernah pudar dari wajah keduanya.

"hyung! Sungmin."

Sungmin terkejut saat Donghae sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Namja itu bernafas terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. "Donghae-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menghirup nafas panjang lalu berdiri tegak. "Emp terkena serangan jantung dan dia koma sekarang." Ucapnya.

DEG

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Dia ingin melihat kakeknya, tetapi apakah kakeknya itu mengizinkannya untuk kembali?

"Min-ah." Sungmin mengerjap saat Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang tanpa disadari turun dari matanya. "ayo kita lihat kakekmu."

Sungmin mengangguk lemas dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memapahnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil Donghae.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang pribadi Kangin. Sungmin duduk disamping kakeknya seraya mengusap lengan Kangin yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu pamit undur diri untuk memberikan privasi bagi keduanya.

"Emp sudah mengambil keputusan jika anda tidak mau menjadi penerusnya, Emp rela melepas hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk diurus oleh orang lain." Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dalam benak Sungmin, apa dia tega membuang hasil kerja keras kakeknya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain yang belum tentu menjalankannya dengan baik?

"aku keluar dulu, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan lainnya." Sungmin bangkit dan keluar dari ruang pribadi Kangin menuju ruang tunggu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kangin.

Keempat tuan muda beserta Kibum duduk disana. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin setelah yeoja itu keluar dari sana. "bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. "aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan Lee Group." Ucapan Sungmin membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh terkejut.

"Sungmin, tapi—

Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "hanya aku satu-satunya penerus Lee Group. Aku tidak mau usaha yang susah payah dibangun kakek diserahkan untuk orang lain."

"tapi, apa kau bisa bisnis?" Tanya Kibum.

"yah, aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kalian mau membantuku 'kan?" Pintanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dan kelimanya hanya mengangguk setuju meskipun mereka tidak yakin.

.

.

"aku akan menemanimu disini." Sungmin menggeleng kencang atas usulan Kyuhyun.

"tidak, kau baru saja diterima diperusahaan itu. Kau harus focus. Dan maaf, aku harus tinggal disini untuk menjaga kakek. Tidak apa kan?" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"tidak."

"aku berjanji akan memasakan makan siang untukmu dan menjemputmu di kantor. Seperti biasa." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu mencium dahi Sungmin cukup lama. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari Kyuhyun. "aku pulang, istirahat yang cukup." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia melambaikan tangan saat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh darinya.

—o0o—

Sehabis sarapan pagi, Sungmin sudah berkutat dengan buku-buku bisnis dihadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berkutat dengan buku-bukunya sampai seorang pengawal menghampirinya.

"Nona, kondisi Emp kembali drop."

Mendengar kabar itu, Sungmin langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamar pribadi Kangin. "Mr Shin, cepat bawa kakek kerumah sakit!"

.

.

Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kangin dan menempelkannya ke pipi chubbynya. Berkali-kali ucapan syukur dia lontarkan karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

Meskipun dokter mengatakan Kangin bisa saja kehilangan kesadaran dan ingatan karena efek kehilangan oksigen yang tadi dialami kakeknya itu. Tetapi Sungmin terus bersyukur karena kini kondisi Kangin sudah bisa dikatakan lebih baik walaupun belum sadarkan diri.

Pintu ruang VVIP itu terbuka, nampaklah sosok Kyuhyun dengan jas lengkap masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Sungmin. "hei,"

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menempatkan ciuman ringan di dahi Sungmin. "bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Kangin yang masih menutup matanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk bangun. "kau harus makan dulu, setidaknya jangan sampai kau sakit jika ingin menunggu Emp." Akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk keluar ruangan rawat.

Ternyata didepan sana ada ketiga Tuan Muda lainnya beserta Kibum. "ini makanlah." Kibum menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dan mulai makan dalam diam.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Keduanya duduk disofa yang tersedia didalam ruang rawat Kangin. "Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"hm?"

"biar aku yang meneruskan Lee Group."

Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun tercerna dengan baik dalam otaknya. "tidak Kyuhyun. Kau harus melanjutkan mimpimu untuk bekerja dikantoran."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin disampingmu. Tidak peduli harus menjadi buruh bangunan ataupun penerus Lee Group. Yang penting aku selalu ada disampingmu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin menghangat. Tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia ingin meneruskan Lee Group dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi pekerja kantoran biasa.

"tidak Kyuhyun-ah, aku tetap mengikuti test calon penerus itu. Kau hanya perlu mendukungku 'oke?" Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

-o0o—

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat dan kini waktunya Sungmin untuk test wawancara untuk menjadi penerus Lee Group. Donghae, Hankyung, Siwon dan Kibum sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga. Dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dua hari ini menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu Sungmin dan memberikan semangat.

"aku gugup sekali." Gumam Sungmin.

Donghae menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "kau pasti bisa."

Dan yah, test wawancara tidak berjalan dengan baik. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan selama wawancara tidak terjawab dengan baik. Dan voting memutuskan bahwa Sungmin belum layak menjadi penerus Lee Group.

"Dongjun-sshi."

"ne?"

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi menyerahkan ponsel pada pria tua bernama Dongjun tadi. "Tuan Lee Youngwoon ingin berbicara dengan anda." Ucapan wanita itu membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"kakek sudah sadar?" Gumamnya.

"annyeonghaseo, sajangnim." Ucap Dongjun.

"…"

"ne, ne. Saya mengerti." Dongjun menatap para petinggi jajaran Lee Group lalu tatapannya berhenti pada Sungmin. "Nona Lee lulus test untuk menjadi penerus Lee Group dengan syarat harus menempuh pendidikan bisnis di Amerika selama 3 tahun." Ucapnya.

—o0o—

Semejak Kangin siuman dan diperbolehkan pulang kerumah, Sungmin benar-benar menjaga Kangin. Entah itu dari makanan yang harus dikonsumsinya ataupun gaya hidupnya. Semuanya diatur oleh Sungmin.

Tanggapan Kangin? Pria itu senang bukan main jika Sungmin menjaganya. Meskipun kadang teriakan yeoja itu memengkakan telinganya, Kangin anggap itu adalah ungkapan rasa sayang Sungmin padanya.

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat lagi." Kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi Kangin terhenti. Yeah, belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu lembur untuk kontrak kerjasama pertamanya.

"dia sibuk."

Kangin bisa menangkap jelas nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Sungmin.

—o0o—

Ini adalah hari terakhir Sungmin berada di Korea. Semenjak pagi sampai saat ini Kangin selalu menempel disisinya.

Ketiga Tuan Muda beserta Kibum sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka sudah tiba di airport. Beberapa menit lagi penerbangan Sungmin akan lepas landas.

Sungmin rindu Kyuhyun. Seminggu terakhir ini mereka tidak bertemu sekalipun. Hanya berkomunikasi lewat telfon maupun sms. Dan dihari terakhirnya di Korea pun, Kyuhyun masih harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan kerjasama kontrak itu.

Panggilan pertama untuk tujuan Amerika sudah terdegar. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum 3 tahun mereka berpisah nanti.

Kangin yang melihat kesedihan Sungmin berdecak sebal. "kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Aku akan membeli perusahaan itu sekarang juga!"

"kakek! Jika kakek berani melakukan itu dan menghambat karir Kyuhyun, aku akan menikah dan melahirkan putra-putri kulit hitam!" Ancamnya.

Kangin terdiam. Berbeda dengan ketiga Tuan Muda dan Kibum yang sudah terkikik geli.

Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan tujuan Amerika terdengar kembali. Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Dia memeluk ketiga Tuan Muda dan Kibum bergantian. Dan terakhir memeluk Kangin. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan menyeret kopernya masuk kedalam boarding pass.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Teriakan itu membuat Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Sungmin! aku berhasil mendapatkan kontrak itu. Terima kasih sudah mengubahku menjadi seorang yang berani untuk bisa usaha sendiri. Ini semua karenamu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"selamat Kyu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan lengan besarnya. "aku akan menunggumu pulang kembali ke Korea." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Sungmin lama. "nado." Tidak peduli dimana kini, Kyuhyun hanya menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu. "biarkan saja mereka ciuman. Shin, siapkan pesawat pribadiku." Ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

END

.

.

Hello, akhirnya Romantic Princess ending pemirsah. Niatnya sih mau bikin extra buat para couple sama setelah Sungmin balik dari US. Tapi tergantung permintaan sih haha. Yooo yang mau di review yaaa…

Review Corner

Ny Cho Evil : sorry. Semoga ini gak lama yah.

Babychoi137 : gak kemana-mana kok *plak. Ini udah dilanjut ya.

Heldamagnae : ini lanjutannya.

kyumin joyer : haha, ini yang paling kilat kayaknya.

aey raa kms : chapter ini udah end yah dear.

abilhikmah : loh emang mereka dari mana?

ckhislsm137 : ini lanjutannya.

Kang Dong Jae : hehe, sorry. Semoga ini gak lama yah.

ayyaLaksita : dibaca ulang aja *plak. Semoga chapter ini gak lama ya. Udah end loh.

Adekyumin joyer : Heechul siapa? Hayo siapa coba? (malah balik tanya) mungkin dibahas di Chap extra dear. Ini udah dilanjut.

Cho Zhen Min : haha, masa sih sweet? Syukur deh.

kyutmin : ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah review yah.

Maximunelf : baca chapter ini yaaah hehe.

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : makasih semangatnya. Lanjutannya datang.

hazelsung : ini udah dilanjut. Yewook? Mereka baik-baik aja. hahaha.

Lee AeRaa : alasannya? Biar Kyumin ngaku kalo mereka saling suka. Oke ini lanjutannya.

KyuminLau : ini udah dilanjut ya.

cutevilpinkiss : Chulie siapanya Ming? Dia itu … (sinyal ilang) haha. Bakalan dibahas di chapter extra kalo mau sih.

KyuMinKim : ini lanjutannya.

SazkiaSiwonestELF : wah makasih udah favorit-in ff jelek ini. semoga Chapter ini gak lama yah.

Gyumina : ini lanjutannya.

sitara1083 : yeay, ginilah kisah akhir dramanya.

: ngenohongin? Ngebohongin maksudnya ya. Haha. Biasalah itumah. Oke ini lanjutannya.

anfani ELFishy : welcome. Ini udah dilanjut dear.

Ria : ini lanjutannya.

Kezia : hallo kezia. Iya mereka masih salah paham gak ada yang mau ngalah sih (apadeh). Tunggu chapter extra ya dear.

vitaminsparkyu1123 : hooo selamat datang. Ini udah dilanjutin silahkan bacaaaa.

Sparkyu : haha. Itu kecerobohan si penulis ini. anggap aja begitu yah. Haha. Terimakasih udah review.

Tika137 : sesuai dramanya yah :D

Minhyunni1318 : ini udah update semoga gak lama yah .

minhyossi : ini lanjutannya dear.

Guest : ini lanjutannya.

zaAra evilkyu : awas nanti disamperin Kangin loh. *yang nulis juga mau*

semincho : makasih. Ini lanjutannya.

liu13769 : nikah? Di dramanya gak sampe nikah loh. Haha.

KyoKMS26 : ini lanjutannya.

hyesung : makasih dear.

edogawa ruffy : Kangin marah beneran loh. Ini lanjutannya.

aidadarma : chapter 13 update ^^.

Yelfmyeolchi98 : makasih semangatnya. Ini udah dilanjut.

Sukma : ini udah end .

| fariny | RARA0608 | chaca : ini udah lanjut. Syudah ending malah.

mirarose86 : hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Semoga greget yah.

.

Makasih yang udah review. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama atas kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Makasih juga buat yang udah Fav / follow story ini yaaah.

See you in extra Chapter, if you want.

-THANIA LEE-


	14. Chapter 14 : Romantic Princess Extra

A Super Junior Fanfiction

~Romantic Princess~

Pair : Kyumin,Haehyuk and other couple

Warning : Genderswitch,Typo,tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar. All uke as yeojya.

a/n : fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul sama, alur cerita mungkin juga sama dan ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin ditambah.

.

.

~EXTRA CHAPTER~

'_kau makan dengan baik, Kyu?'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara lembut yang tiga tahun itu selalu terdengar dari line telpon. Suara kekasih tercinta yang masih menempuh pendidikan bisnisnya di Amerika. "ne, aku baru saja makan siang. Kau sedang apa? bukannya sudah malam disana?"

'_ne, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Aku sudah mau tidur sekarang. Lelah sekali rasanya.'_

Ini memang hampir tiga tahun mereka terpisah. Tetapi Kangin dengan kemurahan hatinya tidak membatasi komunikasi mereka. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur akan itu. "yasudah, kau istirahatlah. Aku mencintaimu."

Suara kekehan Sungmin terdengar dari seberang. '_ne, nado saranghae.'_

Kyuhyun menutup saluran telponnya. Lama dia memandangi wallpaper ponselnya yang terdapat wajah pouting Sungmin dengan beanie merah muda dan pemandangan patung liberty dibelakangnya. "hah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Gumamnya.

.

.

Dua orang yang tertidur diatas lantai itu meraup nafas dengan rakus. Bulir keringat nampak membasahi seluruh badan mereka.

"hah… kau yang terhebat Hyukie." Gumam si namja.

Sang yeoja yang ternyata Eunhyuk itu mengulingkan tubuhnya. Dia merangkak mendekat kearah Donghae yang masih meraup nafas sambil terlentang itu. "kau juga hebat. Sanggup mengimbangiku." Ucapnya.

Donghae mendongak. Mengamati wajah Eunhyuk yang tepat berada diatas wajahnya. "kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku dulunya ketua klub dance saat dikampus. Kau tidak percaya padaku sih."

"ya sekarang aku percaya padamu." Eunhyuk menegakan tubuhnya. Duduk tepat disamping Donghae yang masih asyik berbaring diatas lantai kayu itu. "Hae, ini sudah hampir malam. Ayo mandi!"

Ucapan Eunhyuk barusan ditanggapi Donghae dengan senyum usil khas namja childish itu. "kita mandi berdua?"

Eunhyuk menarik pipi Donghae dengan kencang. "tentu saja tidak bodoh! Mesum sekali anak ini!"

"Hyuk! Ini sakit sekali!" Pekik Donghae. Jelas, kuku Eunhyuk yang cukup panjang seperti menancap dipipinya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dan mengelus pipi kiri Donghae yang mulai memerah karena ulahnya itu. "cepat bangun, ini sudah malam nanti kau sakit. Besok kau ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali bukan?" Donghae mengangguk sambil membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas lantai.

Gadis itu berniat berdiri tetapi Donghae menarik lengannya membuat gadis itu kembali berjongkok. "apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya saat melihat Donghae yang hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"kiss."

Rolling eyes Eunhyuk lakukan. Namja ini. Batinnya. "tidak ada kiss, cepat mandi dan istirahat!" Perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengeleng pelan. Memasang jurus andalannya yakni memasang tampang puppy eyes yang dipastikan akan membuat Eunhyuk luluh dibuatnya. "aku lelah sekali. Kau tau kan ciuman bisa membuat penambah semangat untukku?"

"alasanmu tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Meskipun menggerutu Eunhyuk tetap mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Donghae sekilas. "sudah, ayo bangun dan bersihkan dirimu."

Donghae bangkit. Mengambil sport bag nya dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan penuh dengan kaca –ruang dance—sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

Bertanya kenapa mereka bisa berbaikan dan menjadi kekasih?

-FLASHBACK-

Setelah benar-benar sembuh dari cideranya. Eunhyuk memutuskan kembali kerja di Strawberry café tempatnya dulu. Dia bekerja seperti biasanya, tidak ada halangan yang berarti. Hingga Donghae datang bersama seorang wanita cantik dan itu mimpi buruk baginya. Dan sialnya lagi, hanya dia yang free sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menghandle para tamu yang memang sedang ramai disiang hari ini.

"selamat datang, sudah siap memesan?" Eunhyuk berusaha menahan sikap biasa saja saat Donghae menoleh kearahnya. pemuda itu dengan sengaja merangkul wanita cantik itu dengan mesra.

"kau ingin pesan apa sayang?" Tanya Donghae.

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik. "samakan saja denganmu."

Donghae mengangguk. "dua tenderloin steak dan lime squash."

Eunhyuk mencatat pesanan keduanya dan mengulanginya lagi. Setelah itu dia menjauh dari pojok ruangan itu kearah jendela yang menghubungkan bagian front line dengan kitchen. Menaruh kertas pesanan tersebut dan berjalan lesu kearah kasir.

"kenapa memasang ekpresi jelek seperti itu? Membuat wajahmu tambah jelek saja!" Biasanya Eunhyuk akan keki dan membalas ucapan yeoja berkulit putih susu itu meskipun dia pemilik café ini. Kim Heechul. Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk hanya melirik sekilas kearah Heechul dan memilih memandangi Donghae yang masih asyik bermesraan dengan wanita bak model itu.

"ah, sedang patah hati rupanya." Gumam Heechul.

.

Sore hari, Eunhyuk lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menari bersama anggota klub dance nya ditaman tempat biasa. Setelah setengah jam menari, Eunhyuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dipinggir lapangan. Baru saja dia akan menengguk air mineral yang dibawanya, matanya bisa menangkap sosok namja yang dikenalinya itu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Donghae." Gumamnya pelan.

Eunhyuk bangkit dan menghampiri Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. "hai, kau kemari."

"memangnya tidak boleh? Ini taman umum kan." Senyum Eunhyuk luntur saat itu juga, nada bicara Donghae yang terkesan dingin dan cuek membuatnya yakin jika namja ini masih membencinya.

"boleh bicara sebentar?"

"bicara saja."

"aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memandang wajah Eunhyuk seolah bertanya 'maaf untuk apa.'

"saat di apartement. Saat ulangtahun Sungmin—

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak ada urusannya denganku. Kau berciuman dengan Siwon ataupun dengan siapa saja itu bukan urusanku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "iya aku tau. hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang mengganjal dihatiku." Yeoja itu menatap Donghae yang memandang lurus ke depan. "entah kenapa aku sedih kau mendiamiku seperti ini. Tapi aku sadar, aku terlalu berharap jika ingin terus dekat dan berteman denganmu. Kita berbeda bukan?"

Donghae diam. Tidak menanggapi apapun kalimat yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"aku pergi, maaf sudah menganggumu." Donghae tetap berdiri memandang lurus kedepan. Tetapi sesaat dia menoleh untuk melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"hanya berteman?" gumam Donghae.

.

Donghae memutar bola matanya saat hanya sosok yang paling dihindarinya itulah yang berada didalam mini bar mansion Lee. Pemuda itu berniat beranjak pergi tetapi panggilan Siwon membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"ikan, aku tau kau menghindariku." Siwon membuka botol soju yang ada dihadapannya. "ayolah, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Donghae bersuara ketika sudah duduk disingle sofa disamping Siwon.

"ini tentang Eunhyuk."

"bisakah tidak usah membicarakan yeoja itu."

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kusut Donghae. "hei, kau salah paham. Aku memang menciumnya karena itu terbawa suasana, dia cantik sekali malam itu."

"aku pergi." Donghae langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar. Tetapi ucapan Siwon selanjutnya membuat langkahnya terpaku.

"dia menangis setelah mengejarmu. Dia menyesal. Dia mencintaimu."

Donghae membalikan badannya. "apa katamu?"

Siwon tersenyum seraya berkata. "aku tau kau tidak tuli. Kejar dia sebelum terlambat."

"apa maksudmu?"

"Eunhyuk akan ke Jepang untuk mengambil beasiswa yang didapatnya."

Senyum Siwon makin melebar saat Donghae berlari keluar dari mini bar seraya melontarkan makian untuknya. "dasar ikan bodoh!"

.

"Hyuk! Jangan pergi!" Eunhyuk sedikit kaget saat Donghae berada dihalaman rumahnya. Dia memandang pemuda itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyuk tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar? Aku mengaku salah karena mendiamimu beberapa hari lalu. jangan tinggalkan aku please?" Pintanya sambil menguncangkan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Donghae, kau ini kenapa sih?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dan memohon seperti ini padanya. Pake acara ucapan cinta segala.

"kau akan pergi ke Jepang dan tidak akan kembali kemari kan? Tolong fikirkan lagi, setidaknya fikirkan aku yang mencintaimu ini." Donghae memulai wajah puppy nya.

Alis Eunhyuk menyatu bingung. "siapa yang akan pergi ke Jepang? Aku hanya akan ke Gyonggi-do untuk menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit." Wajah Donghae langsung memucat. Umpatan untuk Siwon diucapkannya dalam hati.

"jadi, kau tidak pergi ke Jepang?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan wajah geli.

"aish, kuda itu mengerjaiku." Sembari membuang muka, Donghae mengumpat pada Siwon.

"aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Sebentar lagi kereta terakhir akan berangkat. Bye." Eunhyuk baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Donghae tetapi lengan namja itu menariknya.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan bersuara, tetapi ucapannya kembali tertelan saat bibir tipis Donghae mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya. Tidak lama, lima detik kemudian namja itu menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menunduk.

"jadi pacarku ya?"

"huh?"

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu. "Yaa! Kau belum menjawabku." Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Donghae. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, bahkan melebihi saat dia bersama dengan Siwon.

"Hyuk-ah." Panggil Donghae.

Tidak ada respon apapun.

Donghae tersenyum lemah. Baru saja dia berniat menjauhkan badannya tetapi lengan Eunhyuk balik memeluknya. "ya, aku mau." Bisiknya pelan.

-FLASHBACK END-

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar. Meskipun kadang Donghae suka cemburu dengan pekerjaan Eunhyuk yang seorang dancer. Namja Cho itu terkadang harus menahan rasa cemburunya saat Eunhyuk melakukan sexy dancer dengan artis lain dibawah management artis yang sama dengannya.

.

.

BYURRR…

Cipratan air dari dalam kolam membuat sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kolam menggerutu. Sedangkan sang pelaku cipratan air itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan olahraga renangnya.

"CHOI SIWOOON! KAU MEMBUAT BAJUKU BASAH!" Kibum-yeoja itu- memekik kesal. Sedangkan Siwon berenang mendekat kearah Kibum dan memegangi kaki yeoja itu yang terendam didalam air.

"ayolah, kau harus ikut berenang sepertiku. Untuk apa datang kemari jika hanya duduk dipinggir?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya. "kau yang menyuruhku datang kesini jika kau tidak lupa." Ucapnya.

Tawa Siwon terdengar memenuhi hall renang mansion keluarga Lee. "iya iya kau benar."

"jadi untuk apa menyuruhku datang malam-malam kesini? Kau tau eomma marah karena aku pergi." Tanya Kibum.

Siwon mengenggam lengan Kibum dengan lembut. Yeoja itu menyerengitkan dahinya bingung. "aku ingin kita bertunangan." Ucapnya.

"mwo?" Pekik Kibum kaget.

Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan kali ini Siwon benar-benar ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi.

Well, selamat untuk Siwon dan Kibum.

—o0o—

Setelah kejadian di kolam malam itu, sebulan kemudian Siwon benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Bisa dilihat dari mansion keluarga Lee yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Para pelayan, penata altar, koki semuanya sibuk mengurus persiapan untuk acara pertunangan besok.

Tadinya keluarga Choi ingin melangsungkan pesta pertunangan ini di salah satu hotel mereka. Tetapi Kangin bersikeras menyuruh keluarga itu untuk melangsungkan pesta pertunangan keduanya di kediamannya saja. Kalau begini, keluarga Choi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"apa Sungmin akan pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sore hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Siwon, sekaligus bertemu dengan Tuan Muda lainnya. Maklum, semenjak bekerja di perusahaan asal China itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri meskipun Kangin sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di Mansion Lee.

"Emp bilang belum tentu. Dia sedang banyak ujian belakangan ini." Jawab Siwon.

Huh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa. Memang benar, saat berbincang dengan Sungmin di telpon kemarin yeoja itu bilang sedang sibuk mengurus tugas akhirnya. Padahal ini adalah moment yang pas untuk mereka bertemu, tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak memakluminya.

"kau merindukan Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "tentu saja. Hampir 3 tahun tidak bertemu dan kami hanya berhubungan lewat telpon ataupun skype." Jawabnya.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "percayalah, kalian akan berbahagia nanti." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para pegawai yang sibuk berlalu lalang didepan mereka untuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok. "aku tidak melihat Donghae dan Han, dimana mereka?" Tanyanya.

"adikmu sedang sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya, kau tau?" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Donghae memang berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara dan tari. Lalu adiknya itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi pencari bakat dan lolos. Dan sekarang nama Cho Donghae sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan karena terbongkarnya hubungan asmaranya dengan dancer Lee Hyukjae.

"Hankyung?"

"huh? Entahlah, anak itu selalu menghilang. Pasti sedang mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya itu. Yeah, walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mendengar bahwa Kim Heechul, mantan kekasih Hankyung baru saja kembali dari Paris.

"Yaa! Aku mau tidur. Tubuhku butuh istirahat untuk acara besok, menginaplah." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai diruang keluarga. Sepertinya saran Siwon boleh dicoba.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Sembari berjalan kearah kamarnya dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Dahinya menyerengit saat nomor yang dihubunginya tidak aktif. Sekali lagi dia coba dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Apa Sungmin sedang sibuk. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Setibanya di kamarnya terdahulu, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu mengangkat ponselnya. Mengamati wajah cantik Sungmin yang memenuhi wallpaper ponselnya. "aku merindukanmu." Setelah berujar demikian, mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan pemuda itu larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

—o0o—

Acara pertunangan Siwon dan Kibum sudah berlangsung sejak 15 menit lalu. Kyuhyun memilih menyingkir dari kepadatan tamu undangan didalam mansion. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin dan yeoja itu tidak sekalipun mengangkat panggilannya. Sebegitu sibuknya kah dia?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumah kaca yang berada disamping kanan mansion. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Baru saja dia membuka pintu rumah kaca itu, dia terpaku saat melihat sosok yeoja dengan gaun berwarna peach itu berdiri membelakanginya.

Tamu? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tetapi jika dilihat kembali. Tinggi sosok itu sedikit familiar dalam ingatannya. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan lalu bertanya. "nuguya?"

Yeoja itu sedikit tersentak, lalu dengan anggun yeoja itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan cerah kearah Kyuhyun. "long time no see, Kyuhyun-ah." Sapanya.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin melangkah kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. Yeoja itu tersenyum setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. "tidak ingin memelukku?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin. menghirup aroma khas Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak bisa dirasakannya. "aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tidak kalah erat. "aku juga."

Kangin dan Mr Shin tersenyum dari pintu masuk saat melihat keduanya saling berpelukan dengan erat. Melepas rindu. "ayo kita pergi. Jangan menganggu acara romantic cucuku." Mr Shin mengikuti langkah Kangin yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam mansionnya.

.

.

Sejak Sungmin masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Lee. Para pemburu berita yang tadinya sedang mewawancarai sang pemilik pesta maupun Donghae langsung berbalik dan mengerubungi Sungmin.

"Nona Lee, apa anda berniat bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"bagaimana pendidikan anda di Amerika?"

Mr Shin barusaja akan menyuruh para pengawal untuk melindungi Sungmin dari para wartawan tetapi Kangin malah melarangnya. "biarkan saja." Kangin hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua, sesekali kekehan keluar dari bibirnya.

.

Setelah bebas dari para wartawan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi ke Busan. Tepatnya Gwangalli beach. Pantai favorit mereka. Selama perjalanan yang mereka tempuh dari Seoul hingga Busan, kedua tangan mereka tidak terlepas sama sekali.

"senangnya bisa kembali ke sini." Sungmin berujar saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"aku selalu kesini jika merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"jongmalyo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam bahu Sungmin.

"aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus kembali ke Amerika." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin lalu membalikan yeoja itu. "kenapa cepat sekali?".

Sungmin bisa menangkap nada kecewa dalam ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang pendidikan bisnisnya tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan belajar dengan serius dan memimpin Lee Group.

"pendidikanku di Amerika hanya tinggal tugas akhir saja. Mau kah kau menungguku?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Bibir Sungmin mengulas senyum manis dan bergumam terima kasih.

"aku menunggumu, selalu menunggumu."

—o0o—

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Amerika. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang sudah sedari tadi menemaninya. Membantu Sungmin memasukan barang-barangnya yang memang tidak banyak.

"tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Perjalanannya dari US ke Seoul begitupun sebaliknya menggunakan jet pribadi milik Lee Group.

"tunggu! Ada yang tertinggal!" Seruan Kyuhyun membuat dahi Sungmin menyatu. Wajahnya melukiskan keheranan saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas kasur lalu menghampirinya. Namja itu terlihat merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah. Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sederhana berhiaskan batu garnet itu.

"Kyu-ah, ini—

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya. "ini sebagai tanda pengikat kita. Aku akan mengantinya dengan cincin pernikahan setelah kau selesai dengan pendidikanmu." Namja itu mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Sungmin lalu mengecupnya.

Mata Sungmin menghangat. Bukan karena kesedihan, tetapi karena kebahagiaan yang memenuhi dadanya hingga dia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi selain menangis. "Kyu, aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di kening Sungmin dan membuat yeoja itu menutup matanya. Lalu kecupan itu beralih pada kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam. Hidung dan terakhir di bibir shape M itu.

"ups, maaf menganggu. Aku hanya menyampaikan jet yang membawa Sungmin akan segera lepas landas." Ucapan Donghae membuat keduanya memisahkan diri dengan segera. Donghae segera berlalu sebelum keduanya menanggapi ucapannya.

"ayo segera bersiap!" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membawa tas ditangan kirinya dan mengandeng lengannya disisi lainnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"hm?"

CUP.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan kecupan yang diberikan Sungmin tadi. Tidak biasanya yeoja itu memulainya duluan.

"terima kasih sudah mencintaiku." Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan sepenuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka lalu mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "ya, terima kasih juga sudah mencintaiku." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum bibir tebalnya menabrak kembali bibir pinkish Sungmin.

.

.

Kyumin beserta Kangin dan yang lainnya sedang berdiri dihalaman belakang Mansion Lee yang luas. Tepatnya didepan landasan pacu dengan pesawat jet pribadi yang sudah terparkir rapih disana.

Tas Sungmin yang memang hanya satu sudah diangkut terlebih dahulu kedalam pesawat. Kini saatnya dia berpamitan dengan yang lainnya. Berpelukan dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menyempatkan tinggal sebentar disela kesibukan keartisan mereka. hankyung, yeah walaupun tidak sampai memeluk. Mr Shin. Kangin. Dan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"focus pada pendidikanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hidungnya mengendus wangi maskulin Kyuhyun yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu.

"aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu setibanya nanti kau menginjakan kaki di Korea kembali." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

"apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "rahasia."

Dan pagi menjelang siang itu. Sungmin melangkah menaiki pesawat jet pribadi tersebut dan kembali ke Amerika.

Didalam pesawat, Sungmin terus memperhatikan bayangan wajah semua orang yang mengantarnya pergi tadi lalu kemudian menghilang. Yeoja itu mengangkat jemarinya yang dilingkari oleh cincin berbatu garnet itu. "aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun." Gumamnya.

—o0o—

Enam bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Sungmin bahkan sangat menantikan hari ini. Setelah dinyatakan lulus, dia langsung bergegas menghubungi Kangin untuk segera mengurus kepulangannya ke Korea.

Tidak peduli dengan acara perpisahan ataupun lainnya. Yang terpenting sekarang cepat-cepat dia kembali ke Korea dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

Ah, mengingat itu dia jadi penasaran apa kejutan yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun setelah kepulangannya nanti.

Tapi dibalik semua kebahagiaannya terselip kesedihan juga. Kangin tidak mengizinkan dirinya menggunakan jet pribadi untuk lebih cepat. Bahkan kakeknya itu dengan teganya menyuruh Sungmin mengurus sendiri kepulangannya ke Seoul dengan dalih banyak urusan bisnis.

"hehe, yang penting aku pulang! Korea, I'm Coming!" tidak dipedulikannya tatapan heran orang-orang di bandara kearahnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengendus sebal. Saat sudah tiba di Korea tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjemputnya. Keterlaluan. Dengusnya dalam hati.

Meskipun kesal. Sungmin harus tetap menunjukan sikap tenang dan anggun. Pelajaran manner yang diajarkan Mrs Johanna saat di Amerika.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya saat sudah tiba diparkiran bandara. Mencoba menghubungi nomor pribadi Kangin ataupun Mr Shin. Tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Dia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tetapi dia urungkan niatnya. Takut menganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja. Dan dengan terpaksa dia menggunakan taksi.

Baru saja dia akan memanggil taksi. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil SUV hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Sempat bingung, tetapi Sungmin langsung berteriak saat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam keluar dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam.

Sungmin berusaha berontak dan berteriak meminta tolong. Dua orang yang berada di kedua sisinya mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah dibubuhi oleh cairan penenang. Sungmin langsung pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

"ngh..." mata indah itu mengerjap perlahan. Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena menghirup aroma yang sangat tajam.

Tunggu. Dia keluar dari bandara. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Dia diculik?

"huaaaaa!"

Beberapa orang yang berada disekitar Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat yeoja itu berteriak kencang.

"Nona, anda tenanglah. Nanti riasannya bisa rusak." Ujar wanita yang ada disamping kanan Sungmin.

"kalian siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nona, ini adalah perintah Tuan Lee. Jadi saya harap nona bisa tenang." Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Dasar kakek. Apa sih yang direncanakannya? Gumamnya dalam hati.

"eh, tapi Kyuhyun—" Sungmin mencari-cari tas jinjing yang dibawanya saat dibandara tadi. "dimana tasku?"

"semua barang-barang anda sudah dibawa oleh suruhan Tuan Lee." Jawab wanita itu kalem.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan. Eh tunggu. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi dari kaca besar didepannya. Kenapa pakaiannya seperti gaun pernikahan begini?

"Yaa! Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Tanya Sungmin histeris. Bagaimana jika lelaki tadi yang mengganti bajunya. Hiy.

"saya yang mengantinya nona."

Huft…

.

.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak habis fikir. Kenapa dia mau-maunya disuruh mengikuti segala arahan pelayan wanita itu padanya. Setelah dihias ala pengantin, sekarang mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti didepan sebuah gereja.

"Pak, sebenarnya ada acara apa sih? kenapa aku harus pakai gaun pengantin kaya gini?" Tanya Sungmin pada sang pengemudi mobil.

"saya juga tidak tau nona."

Jawaban tidak memuaskan. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tok tok tok…

Tiba-tiba pintu kaca sebelahnya diketuk dari luar. Sungmin menurunkan kaca pintu mobil tersebut. Disana ada Kangin yang tersenyum kearahnya. "kenapa kakek tersenyum seperti itu? Menyeramkan." Gumamnya.

Senyum diwajah Kangin menghilang. "ayo cepat turun." Perintahnya.

Sungmin mengendus sebal lalu tetap mengikuti perintah Kangin. "kenapa harus memakai gaun seperti pengantin begini sih? memangnya siapa yang mau menikah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"kau."

Sungmin mendelik kaget sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku?"

Kangin menarik lengan Sungmin dengan lembut. "ayo, semua sudah menunggu didalam."

"tapi, Kyuhyun—

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat pintu gereja dibuka. Beberapa jemaat yang duduk menoleh kearahnya. Ada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Orangtua Choi dan Cho. Orangtua Kibum. Para Tuan Muda serta Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Tapi dimana Kyuhyun?

Dan saat menengok kearah altar Sungmin tertegun. Disana. Kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam balutan tuxedo hitam membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Lagu A Thousand Years mengalun lembut memenuhi gereja. Kangin menuntun langkah Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya kini.

"aku serahkan cucuku padamu." Gengaman tangan Kyuhyun seolah menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterkejutannya.

"selamat datang." Bisik Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh Sungmin.

Dan acara pemberkatan pernikahan itu dimulai. Dari sang pastor membacakan ayat-ayat pernikahan lalu disusul oleh sumpah setia kedua pasangan mempelai. Bertukar cincin dan yang terakhir ciuman mesra.

.

.

"Sungmin! selamat yah!" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu tak kalah erat.

"wah, rencana Kyuhyun hyung berjalan dengan sangat lancar hari ini. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Donghae datang dan merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk dengan mesra.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya melihat keduanya. "kalian pacaran?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjawab. "kau tidak tau? Berita mereka berdua pacaran sempat menggemparkan Korea dua bulan berturut-turut."

"selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kibum.

"terima kasih."

Siwon menggerutu disebelah Kibum. "kami yang bertunangan terlebih dahulu, kenapa kalian yang menikah duluan." Namja itu menjerit kecil saat Kibum mencubit pinggangnya.

"Sungmin." panggilan itu membuat sang pengantin wanita menoleh. Mata bulatnya membesar sempurna.

"eomma! Appa!" tidak peduli dengan high heels yang dipakainya. Sungmin berlari dan menubruk Ryeowook dan Yesung yang berdiri didepannya. "aku merindukan kalian." Gumam Sungmin.

"kami juga Sungmin. Kau cantik sekali sekarang." Ujar Ryeowook saat mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Bahagia sekali bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. "kalian menetap di Korea lagi kan?" pertanyaan Sungmin dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua pasangan suami-istri itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Yewook. "sayang, ayo bergegas. Kita harus menghadiri resepsi di mansion Lee."

"resepsi?"

"hm… Emp membuat pesta resepsi untuk pernikahan kita disana. Ayo." Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun yang mengandengnya kearah limousin yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan pita-pita merah muda. Khas mobil pengantin.

.

.

Suasana di Mansion Lee sangat ramai. Beberapa rekan bisnis Kangin beserta Kyuhyun hadir disana. Ada juga para wartawan yang sedari tadi meliput acara pernikahan cucu konglomerat nomer satu di Korea ini.

Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun berwarna peach. Panjang menutupi kakinya dan mengekspose lengan dan punggungnya yang indah. Ini adalah gaun yang dipesan oleh nyonya Cho dan dibuatkan khusus perancang gaun ternama di Prancis.

Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kenalan Kyuhyun juga Kangin. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pangeran dan ratu dari negeri dongeng. Tampan dan cantik. Kaya dan berkelas. Tidak heran jika pernikahan kedua insane muda ini disebut-sebut sebagai pernikahan paling mewah di Korea.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu menoleh. "kau pasti lelah?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Bayangkan saja. Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam dari Amerika ke Korea. Dilanjutkan dengan pernikahan dan resepsi? Jelas badannya letih luar biasa.

Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Sungmin dengan lembut. "ayo kita istirahat saja."

"tapi tamunya?"

"Emp akan mengerti, ayo."

Sungmin menurut saja saat Kyuhyun mengandengnya kearah kamar mereka. Meninggalkan pesta meriah yang memang disediakan untuk mereka. Tetapi Kangin mengerti, Sungmin pasti kelelahan dan dia butuh istirahat.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jas yang dipakainya. Lalu melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya. Sedangkan Sungmin, yeoja itu sedang mematut diri didepan cermin dan melepaskan acecoris yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Sungmin menganti gaunnya dengan bathrobe yang tergantung dilemari pakaian.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan rambut basah dan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuhnya. "aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir sang terkasih. "terima kasih suamiku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan bersandar pada headbed dan membaca buku bisnis.

Cklek…

Kyuhyun mendongak. Hampir setengah jam istrinya itu membersihkan diri. Sungmin berjalan sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengambil alih handuk yang berada di tangan Sungmin, lalu dengan perhatiannya dia mengusap rambut Sungmin yang basah.

"lelah sekali." Gumam Sungmin sambil bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh handuk basah tersebut diujung ranjang. Hidungnya mengendus wangi khas Sungmin yang menguar dari rambut setengah basahnya. "tidak ingin melewati malam pertama?" Ujarnya jahil.

"Kyuhyun!" Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar.

"yasudah ayo istirahat." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh keduanya berbaring dengan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berdehem.

"setelah ku fikir, aku ingin tahu bagaimana malam pertama itu." Kyuhyun kembali tergelak saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan.

Sedangkan yeoja itu mengendus sebal. "Kyu! Aku serius!" Decaknya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Sedikit mengangkat badannya dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya. Sungmin sedikit menahan nafas dengan posisi intim keduanya ini.

"kau siap?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan penuh gairah. "I love you." Ucapnya disela pangutannya.

"I love you too."

Well, biarlah malam ini keduanya meraih keindahan malam penuh cinta mereka.

—o0o—

Sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Sungmin mengurus Lee Group dengan pendidikan yang dia miliki. Dan Kyuhyun tetap bekerja dikantornya terdahulu. Jabatannya sudah tinggi kali ini. General Manager.

Tadinya mereka berdua ingin pindah kerumah yang sudah dibeli Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kangin melarang dan mengancam akan menceraikan mereka berdua jika berani keluar dari Mansion Lee. Alhasil mereka harus rela tinggal disini.

Tiga bulan setelah menikah membuat pasangan Kyumin terlihat mesra. Saat sarapan Sungmin dengan perhatiaannya menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Benar-benar khusus karena dia sendiri yang memasaknya. Lalu menyempatkan makan siang bersama.

"kau pucat sekali hari ini. Merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua akan berangkat bersama. Sudah kebiasaan jika Kyuhyun mengantar istrinya terlebih dahulu ke Lee Tower baru ke tempatnya bekerja.

"aniya. Aku hanya pusing sedikit." Jawab Sungmin.

"nanti hubungi aku jika pusingmu tambah parah." Sungmin mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam. Mansion Lee. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia baru saja mendapat kabar dari Kibum jika Sungmin sempat pingsan di kantor. Kenapa istrinya itu tidak menghubunginya.

"Sungmin?" Panggilnya.

Sungmin yang sedang menonton televisi langsung bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "sayang kenapa? Kibum bilang kau pingsan, gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun. "I'm pregnant." Bisiknya.

"benarkah?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Yeoja itu terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berputar-putar. "aku menjadi ayah!" Teriaknya.

—o0o—

Masa kehamilan Sungmin berjalan tanpa ada hambatan. Sejak Kangin tau jika cucu kesayanganya itu mengandung, dia melarang Sungmin untuk mengurus Lee Group. Kepemimpinan Lee Group sementara diambil alih oleh Hankyung. Entah angina pa membuat namja itu terima-terima saja.

Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Sungmin melahirkan anak laki-laki tampan dan manis. Sandeul. Cho Sandeul namanya. Semua perhatian dan kasih sayang melimpah untuknya. Bahkan Kangin dengan semangatnya sudah menyiapkan satu ruangan luas untuk cicitnya itu.

.

.

Sandeul kini berumur satu setengah tahun. Namja kecil itu sudah bisa merangkak dan berceloteh walaupun hanya dia yang mengerti. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin menikmati peran mereka sebagai orangtua. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan asal China itu dan mengurus Lee Group. Tadinya Sungmin menentangnya, tetapi buka Cho Kyuhyun jika tidak bisa menaklukannya.

"baby-yah. Ayo kesini sama kakek!" Sandeul merangkak dengan semangat kearah Kangin yang menyodorkan bola karet berwarna biru. "aigoo… Pangeran tampan ini." Kangin menggesekan kepalanya diperut Sandeul dan membuat baby gemuk itu tergelak lucu.

Hari minggu memang paling menyenangkan. Sungmin menyiapkan bubur bayi untuk Sandeul. "sayang, ayo makan dulu." Ujarnya.

Sandeul makan disuapi oleh Sungmin dengan masih dalam pangkuan Kangin. Bayi lucu itu dekat sekali dengan kakeknya.

Biasanya hari libur seperti ini. Sibum da Haehyuk suka menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul di Mansion Lee. Apalagi setelah ada Sandeul, Donghae yang notabene menyukai anak kecil semangat sekali untuk menjaga keponakannya itu.

"baby Sanni, kami datang."

Benarkan? Donghae datang bersama dengan Eunhyuk membawa satu set mainan pesawat lengkap dengan remote controlnya. Dibelakang mereka ada Siwon dan Kibum yang membawa mobil berukuran sedang dengan mesin. Dan terakhir, Hankyung dan Heechul. Entah bagaimana keduanya bisa rujuk kembali. Yang Sungmin tau mereka sudah bersama beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Donghae langsung mendekati Sandeul dan bercanda dengan baby gemuk itu. Membuat Sandeul tertawa terpingkal dibuatnya.

Sungmin bersyukur hidupnya penuh kebahagian. Dikaruniai suami bertanggung jawab seperti Kyuhyun dan baby lucu seperti Sandeul. Begitupun sekelilingnya. Orangtua Kim memutuskan membuka café di Korea. Siwon dan Kibum yang akan menikah bulan depan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang akan bertunangan dan waktu dekat. Dan untuk Hankyung dan Heechul, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan serius.

Sebuah lengan hangat memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin balas memeluk lengan itu. "kebahagiaanku sudah sempurna Kyuhyun."

"akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kita memberikan adik perempuan untuk baby Sandeul." Bisik Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun gemas. "dasar mesum!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Menyelami manik sekelam malam itu dengan intens. "terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Juga Sandeul." Ucapnya.

"ya. Sama-sama. I love you Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. "I love you more than you know."

Pada akhirnya, mimpi Sungmin yang tadinya ingin menjadi seorang putri menjadi kenyataan. Mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan dan diberi anak laki-laki ya tampan dan lucu.

.

.

END

.

.

HELLO EXTRA CHAPTERNYA DATANG! Pada protes endingnya gantung ya? Emang di dramanya gitu loooh. Maaf kalo cerita ini aneh ya, soalnya di drama aslinya gak ada nih beginian. Haha. Yooow yang kemaren minta extra chapternya direview yaaa. Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dari awal ataupun reviewer baru. Makasih juga buat yang udah favorit atau follow story ini yaaa. I love yooou guys.

Big thanks to : L HyeMi | hyo bin | Kyumin Town | Kang Dong Jae | rizkaendahagustin | chu | sry | love haehyuk | .777 | aey raa kms | cheonsa86 | Munhyunni1318 | hyuna | keykyu | sakuranatsu90 | sitara1083 | fitriahy | babychoi137 | Baby fangirl | Kyumin joyer | prfvckgyu | kimRyan2124 | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | adindapranatha | Gyumina | hazelsung | KikyWP16 | mirarose86 | asdfghkyu | runashine88 | Sparkyu | zaAra evilkyu | Adekyumin joyer | Heldamagnae | liu 13769 | cutevilpinkiss | edogawa ruffy | ayyaLaksita | HayatiLee | abilhikmah | dkyvmings | imSMinL | Cho Min Hwa | Kezia | DKyuMin137 | ratu kyuhae | | SazkiaSiwonestELF | Sandrimayy88 | kyumindy | and Guest.

Maaf kalo ada nama yang salah penulisan juga nama yang belum ditulis yaa. See you in another story.

.Thania Lee.


End file.
